Eternidad
by Eli-mecaf
Summary: Eterna. Inmortal. Así es su historia, así son ellos. Dos Slytherin. Dos dinastías. Dos vidas unidas por culpa de la guerra o, ¿a causa de ella? Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. Su épica y eterna historia.
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

_Hola!! Bueno este es un experimento que se me ocurrió hace tiempo y que no me había atrevido a escribir hasta hoy… Cuando acabé de leer DH me llamó la atención que Draco acabase con Astoria, ya que no se la mencionaba en ninguno de los libros. Como tampoco se sabe nada acerca de ella se me ha ocurrido que no estaría mal escribir algo sobre esta pareja. _

_Espero no fastidiarla mucho. En cualquier caso, este capítulo es la introducción así que es algo cortillo, la historia empezaría en el siguiente._

* * *

**************

**ETERNIDAD**

**CAPÍTULO I**

_Introducción_

La luz de la luna llena se filtraba a través de las cortinas abiertas, pues así le gustaban a la pequeña Malfoy. Le gustaba ver los jardines bañados por la plateada luz de la luna mientras ella, en su cama, leía. Esa era una costumbre que aprendió de sus abuelas, de ambas; o al menos eso era lo que le decía siempre su padre; cada noche, la pequeña le pedía a su madre, o a su padre que le contase una historia o le leyese un libro, pero eso fue hasta que ella misma tuvo edad de entender un libro. Desde entonces, cada noche de ocho a nueve, se acurrucaba en su mullida y cómoda cama con un tomo lleno de historias reales, de fantasía, de amor, de guerra,… de lo que fuese. Pero era su hora, y a menudo perdía la noción del tiempo mientras estaba sumergida en las palabras; por eso no escuchó cuando su padre llamó a la puerta de su cuarto.

- Señorita Malfoy - la niña dio un respingo sobresaltada antes de sonreír. Desde que recibió la carta de Hogwarts, su padre la llamaba así - Es hora de dormir.

Scorpius Malfoy entró en la habitación, donde predominaba el color blanco. En el dormitorio de su hija no habría colores distintivos. Blanco y rosa. Ni verde y plata. Ni rojo y dorado. Ni azul. Ni amarillo.

Sin poder contener una sonrisa, vio cómo la niña hacía una mueca de disgusto al cerrar su libro igual que hacía cada noche. Se acercó a ella para arroparla, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó para besarla en la frente.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? - le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño que seguramente heredara de su madre, o tal vez de su abuela paterna. - Mañana es el gran día, mi pequeña empieza Hogwarts.

- Bueno, algún día tenía que ocurrir - contestó la pequeña con ese tono sabiondo que le había escuchado multitud de ocasiones a su madre. Al ver el ceño fruncido de Scorpius ante su tono, la niña añadió: - Aunque siempre podré ser tu pequeña.

- Esperemos que dentro de tres años opines lo mismo - musitó él. Se inclinó, para besarla de nuevo.

- Papá - le llamó cuando se estaba levantando de la cama. - ¿Te acuerdas de cuando era pequeña…, más pequeña, y mamá y tu me contabais historias?

- Claro, cómo olvidarme - contestó él rascándose la frente, se intuía lo que vendría a continuación.

- Pues había pensado, que como es la última noche que voy a estar aquí hasta dentro de cientos de meses…, tal vez te apetecería contarme una.

La niña miraba a su padre esperanzada, puede que a veces tuviese muy mal genio, pero al final siempre le concedía lo que ella le pedía. Todo era cuestión de mirarle con sus ojos verdes y sonreírle, aunque puede que aquella noche, su sonrisa quedase deslucida por la falta de un colmillo. Pero la pequeña no sabía que ese hueco entre sus dientes fue lo que convenció a Scorpius.

- Scorp, cariño, ¿ya te ha embaucado? - la mujer entró en la habitación. Había estado en la puerta escuchando cómo su hija manipulaba a su marido. Sonriendo, se inclinó sobre la niña para arroparla de nuevo, aunque fuese innecesario, y la besó en la mejilla.

- Es una pequeña manipuladora - Scorpius le hizo cosquillas, y la niña se rió arrancando sendas sonrisas de sus progenitores - Solo una.

- De acuerdo, quiero una de nuestra familia - pidió.

- Pero cielo, si ya te sabes de memoria cómo tu padre me engañó para que me casase con él - dijo su madre sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Scorpius por la espalda.

- No, pero no quiero esa, nunca me habéis contado la historia de los abuelos Malfoy - replicó la pequeña. Vio cómo sus padres se miraban, preocupados. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Por qué no les dices a ellos que te lo cuenten en Navidad? - propuso su madre.

- No, ya lo he intentado - contestó - Y el abuelo se frota el brazo izquierdo antes de ponerme alguna excusa.

- De acuerdo - decidió Scorpius - Te contaré lo que sepa, ¿vale?

- Tendré que conformarme con eso - aceptó la niña encogiéndose de hombros y arrancando de nuevo las sonrisas de sus padres.

- No te dejes entretener mucho, Scorp. - la señora Malfoy besó de nuevo a su hija y rozó sus labios con los de su marido - Y tú duérmete pronto, que mañana va a ser un gran día. El uno de septiembre de hace veinte años tu padre se enamoró perdidamente de mí. Tal vez tu tengas la misma suerte que tuve yo.

- Papá ya está enamorado de mí - replicó la niña. Su madre rió y su padre le guiñó un ojo - Y ahora cuéntame la historia de los abuelos.

- Está bien - cedió Scorpius - Esta es la historia de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass…

***********

_

* * *

_

Cositas:

_1. No he querido dar la identidad ni de la niña ni de la madre. Si Rowling no ha querido emparejar a los Weasley y a los Malfoy debe tener sus razones, y no quiero caer en el tópico de juntar a Rose y a Scorpius. Aún así, he dejado libre elección sobre la identidad de ambas._

_2. En principio cada capítulo va a estar dedicado a uno de ellos, es decir, uno a Draco y el siguiente a Astoria, hasta que sus caminos se entrelacen._

_3. No voy a repetir lo que ha sucedido a lo largo de todos los libros de HP, al menos si puedo evitarlo._

_4. Intentaré ajustarme al cannon todo lo que pueda, pero siempre se me escapará alguna cosilla, por eso os pido disculpas anticipadas._

_5. De momento nada más… Espero que os guste, y tener en cuenta que es mi primera historia con personajes cannon, así que ser compasivos. También podéis darme ánimos vía rr._

_Un saludo!!_

_Eli._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

_

_Hola!! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, los primeros serán algo aburridillos, pero después se animarán. Este es desde el punto de vista de Draco._

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

****************

**CAPÍTULO II**

***************

_Draco_

_Miércoles, 10 de Junio 1989_

¿Qué sentido tenía ir a casa de nadie a tomar el té, cuando él podía pasarse la tarde volando con su escoba nueva? Pensaba Draco mientras se colocaba malhumorado la túnica que su madre había elegido. Era incómoda, y el color no le gustaba. Gris, qué color tan extraño. Draco, con nueve años recién cumplidos no creía en los grises, para él, como para su padre, las cosas eran o blancas o negras; no había grises. Y odiaba ese color, por mucho que Narcissa insistiese en que realzaba el color de sus ojos.

- Draco, apúrate o llegaremos tarde - dijo Narcissa asomándose al dormitorio de su hijo. No podía evitar observarle, había sido tan esperado. Sonrió al ver la mueca de fastidio en la cara del niño mientras intentaba que no se le torciese la túnica.

- Ya voy, mamá - le contestó. Por muy molesto que estuviese, Draco era incapaz de hablarle mal a su madre. La miró a través del espejo, Narcissa, con su pelo rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros de su túnica de un azul cielo, era para él la chica más guapa del mundo, y como buen Malfoy que era, sabía apreciar y tratar la belleza. Sonrió y salió junto a su madre hacia la sala de estar.

Como siempre, tenía que bajar las escaleras agarrado de la mano de un adulto, o de Dobby, el elfo doméstico. A menudo se preguntaba cuándo le considerarían lo suficientemente mayor como para andar solo por ellas. ¿También enviarían a Dobby cuando Draco fuese a Hogwarts?

Lucius les estaba esperando junto a la chimenea, Draco vio cómo miraba a su madre con adoración y rodó los ojos hasta que se le quedaron en blanco. Esperaba que en su rostro nunca se viese esa expresión.

- ¿Ya estáis listos? - preguntó - Los Greengrass nos esperan.

- Si, padre - contestó Draco. A Lucius nunca le llamaba papá, padre le parecía más adulto, más respetable y él respetaba y admiraba a su padre. Soñaba con ser algún día como él, por lo que buscaba su aprobación a todas horas. - Estamos preparados para presentarnos ante los Greengrass.

Lucius sonrió internamente, orgulloso de su hijo, pero un Malfoy no mostraba sus sentimientos. Narcissa, en cambio sí curvó las comisuras de los labios admirando el parecido entre padre e hijo.

- Pues vamos, entonces - dijo entrando en la chimenea, seguido de su esposa e hijo. Lucius entrelazó los dedos con los de Narcissa mientras ella rodeaba la pequeña mano de Draco con la suya. Lucius soltó un puñado de polvos flu - Mansión Greengrass.

Narcissa sintió cómo su hijo le apretaba ligeramente la mano, no le gustaba viajar a través de la red flu, y ella le entendía pero Draco era demasiado pequeño para una aparición conjunta, podría perderse con facilidad. Así que le devolvió el apretón antes de que aterrizasen con elegancia en la chimenea de los Greengrass a las 17 h exactas.

- Bienvenidos - dijo la señora Greengrass dando un paso con las manos extendidas hacia la familia que acababa de aparecer en su salón.

- Gracias - contestó Lucius cogiendo una de sus manos y besándola en los nudillos. - Es un placer veros de nuevo.

- El placer es nuestro - intervino el señor Greengrass estrechando la mano del patriarca de los Malfoy.

- ¡Qué mayor estás, Draco! - el niño miró a la mujer, con el pelo negro como el carbón y los ojos de un verde jade. Draco respiró hinchado de orgullo.

- Es que el viernes cumplí nueve años - contestó.

- Felicidades, entonces - dijo ella - Daphne y Astoria están en la biblioteca tomando clases de matemáticas, dile a Daphne que le doy permiso para que vaya a jugar contigo.

Draco iba a protestar, no le interesaba jugar con una niña, pero se contuvo. No era de buena educación llevarle la contraria a un adulto, y menos cuando estás de invitado en su propia casa. Así que, el joven Malfoy asintió inclinando la cabeza antes de seguir los pasos de un elfo que le guiaba el camino hacia la biblioteca.

Draco no se sorprendió al ver la elegancia y el tamaño de la estancia, pues la de su casa era seguramente más grande, así su mirada se centró en las dos niñas que estaban sentadas, erguidas en ambos extremos de una alargada mesa de madera. Una señora anciana estaba sentada entre ellas.

Una de las niñas, Daphne, supuso al ser la más alta de las dos, llevaba su pelo castaño recogido pulcramente en una coleta que le caía lacia un poco más debajo de los hombros, y estaba escribiendo con pulcritud.

La otra, la más pequeña, también estaba erguida, aunque en una posición algo más informal a la de su hermana. El cabello de esta, era tan oscuro como el de su madre y lo llevaba suelto ocultándole el perfil de su rostro. Por lo que Draco pudo percibir, escribía con más desgana que Daphne. Y, a diferencia de esta, Astoria levantó la cabeza en cuanto se percató de la presencia de intrusos en su sala de estudio. Draco se sintió algo confuso cuando los ojos verdes le traspasaron, y por primera vez en sus nueve años de vida, le costó mantener una mirada.

- Madame Strauss, la señora Greengrass le da permiso a la señorita Daphne para que finalice su clase. - dijo el elfo dirigiéndose a quien debía ser la tutora.

- ¿Tú quien eres? - preguntó la pequeña mirando a Draco.

- ¡Astoria! No se debe hablar así a los invitados - la riñó su hermana antes de bajarse de la silla y dirigirse hacia Draco - Discúlpala, sólo tiene siete años.

- No hay problema - dijo el chico adelantando su mano derecha - Soy Draco Malfoy.

- Lo sé - contestó Daphne reprimiendo una risilla cuando Draco besó sus nudillos como había visto que Lucius hacía con la señora Greengrass - Quiero decir, yo soy Daphne.

- Ejem, ejem - alguien carraspeó a su espalda haciendo que la mayor de las hermanas hiciera una mueca de fastidio.

- Esa es la pesada de mi hermana, Astoria - continuó Daphne. Draco inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, y la niña le sonrió antes de perder el interés y volver a sus tareas.

- Daphne… - la anciana riñó a la niña que se volvió hacia ella con expresión de inocencia.

- Y ella es la señorita Strauss - Draco se sintió confuso cuando Daphne se dirigió a esa mujer anciana con el apelativo de _señorita_. - Nuestra tutora, hoy nos está enseñando las ecuaciones. Bueno, a Astoria las raíces cuadradas porque es más pequeña.

- Un placer - contestó él antes de seguir a Daphne fuera de la biblioteca.

- ¿Te gusta el Quidditch, Draco? - le preguntó sonriendo con superioridad - Yo soy capaz de colar cinco Quaffle seguidas.

- Eso dependerá del guardián, ¿no?

- Astoria es muy buena guardiana - contestó Daphne.

- Sólo es una niña - objetó Draco.

- Aún así - replicó ella encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Te apetece jugar un rato?

Draco asintió, no estaba seguro de que una niña estuviese a su altura durante un partido de Quidditch, pero prefería eso a jugar a las muñecas.

Aunque tuvo que cambiar de opinión, ya que Daphne le demostró que, o bien él era un guardián muy malo, o ella era muy buena. Orgulloso como era, Draco prefirió tener en cuenta la segunda opción. Cuando intercambiaron las posiciones, se sintió mejor. Era mejor cazador que guardián.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Daphne le guiaba hacie el aseo para que se limpiase un poco y un elfo le adecentase la túnica que se le había manchado algo de césped. Tenía que admitir que la tarde no estaba siendo tan aburrida como él se imaginaba. También tuvo que reconocer que Daphne era bastante guapa, o al menos tenía unos ojos bonitos. Eran azules, aunque más oscuros que los de Narcissa, pero tal vez eran un poco pequeños. Los de Astoria eran mucho más grandes.

Mientras caminaban en silencio a través de los pasillos de la mansión, iban a escondidas, pues sus padres no se podían enterar de que se habían manchado, la pequeña de las hermanas Greengrass paso por su lado murmurando algo. Daphne le hizo una señal para que guardara en secreto que Draco y ella estaba ahí. Astoria le guiñó un ojo a su hermana mientras pasaba de largo.

- Uno, coma, siete, siete, dos, cuatro… - Draco le llegó el murmullo de la niña, además de su perfume. Le gustaron ambos, tanto la suave voz con a que musitaba, como el perfume. Pero aún así la miró extrañado.

- ¿Por qué tu hermana va murmurando la raíz cuadrada de Pi por los pasillos? - le preguntó a Daphne. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, es rara - se limitó a contestar - Y tú un poco también por saber lo que iba diciendo, ¿quién se sabe de memoria la raíz cuadrada de Pi?

- Todo el mundo - respondió Draco ofendido. Él no era raro.

- No lo creo, pero si eres más feliz creyendo eso…

Daphne se dio la vuelta cuando él entró al aseo, dejándole algo contrariado. Pero sacudió la cabeza, ella sí que era rara… Minutos después unos nudillos golpearon la puerta.

- ¿Has acabado ya? - reconoció la voz de Daphne - Tardas más que una chica.

Draco abrió la puerta de golpe, ofendido, y vio la sonrisa divertida de la niña.

- Oye,… - comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió cuando Daphne le besó en los labios para retirarse inmediatamente después con una risita nerviosa.

- Ha sido mi primer beso - anunció la niña ante la mirada estupefacta de él - ¿Y el tuyo?

Draco abrió y cerró la boca.

- Yo,…

- Draco Malfoy - pero se libró de contestar cuando Astoria apareció por el otro extremo del pasillo. Le gustó cómo sonó su nombre pronunciado por ella - Tus padres te están esperando.

- Gracias - respondió recuperando su compostura, pero seguía algo turbado. Daphne volvió a reír mientras pasaba por su lado adelantándole.

- Le gustas - le susurró Astoria - Y como le hagas daño te partiré las piernas.

- ¿A qué viene eso? - preguntó Draco - ¿Por qué o cómo le iba a hacer daño? ¡Yo no pego a las niñas!

- Tu sabrás - contestó Astoria - Yo sólo soy una niña pequeña, ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa yo? Sólo leí esa frase en un libro, y me ha parecido que encajaba en esta situación.

Astoria también adelantó a Draco y entró en el salón donde le esperaban sus padres aún más confuso. Sin lugar a dudas aquella había sido la tarde más extraña de su vida. Lo que tenía que admitir es que no se había aburrido en absoluto.

*********

_Cuatro años más tarde_

_Viernes, 10 de septiembre de 1993_

Draco estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin, intentando concentrarse en la lectura de un libro mientras Crabbe y Goyle se comían unos caramelos que habían encontrado en la lechucería. Además le dolía muchísimo el brazo donde el estúpido hipogrifo le había atacado. El semigigante se las iba a pagar, nadie se mete con un Malfoy y sale impune, su padre ya se encargaría de él. Ahora tenía problemas más urgentes que atender.

Daphne estaba molesta por la atención que le dispensaba Parkinson, pero ¿qué culpa tenía él? A sus trece años no podía evitar ser tan apuesto, él no había ido en busca de Pansy; al contrario, fue la chica quien acudió corriendo a la enfermería.

- Si hubieses hecho caso de lo que ha dicho Hagrid, Buckbeak no te hubiese atacado y la boba de Parkinson no tendría excusa para estar encima de ti.

Eso le había dicho Daphne, y evidentemente eso había cabreado a Draco, no tanto la frase en sí, como que llamara a esas dos bestias por su nombre.

- Y si tú no me hubieses besado aquel día en tu casa hace años, ahora no te creerías con derecho a recriminarme nada, Greengrass.

Había contestado él, había estado bien besuquearse de vez en cuando con ella, pero no era nadie para hablarle a un Malfoy en aquel tono. Pansy le tenía más respeto, le hablaba con la sumisión debida, y le miraba con la admiración que le correspondía a alguien como él.

Daphne ya era historia, y así se lo había hecho saber. Él estaba convencido de que había hecho lo que debía, pero aún así se sentía extraño. Esperaba que ella le armara algún tipo de escena, que le suplicara perdón, o algo similar; en cambio Daphne se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza y decirle que algún día se arrepentiría, tras eso la chica se giró, pero Draco advirtió la humedad de sus ojos.

Sentado en la Sala Común, Malfoy se apretó el comienzo de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Alguien entendía a las chicas? Con los ojos aún cerrados sintió un fuerte dolor en la espinilla izquierda, elevó los párpados sobresaltado y furioso al ver a una cría propinarle una patada, esta vez en la pierna derecha. Crabbe y Goyle miraban la escena sin saber qué hacer.

Una niña de primero le estaba dando paradas a Draco Malfoy.

Este, agarró furioso a Astoria de los brazos y se apartó todo lo que pudo del alcance de sus piernas.

- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? - preguntó el rubio conteniendo su enfado; arrastrando las palabras.

Por un momento Astoria se quedó en silencio, confundida ante la mirada penetrante de esos ojos grises que la miraban echando chispas. Sacudió la cabeza, recordando su propósito.

- Has hecho llorar a mi hermana - dijo la niña como si esa respuesta fuese suficiente. Al ver que Draco no se daba por enterado, decidió refrescarle la memoria - Te dije que si la hacías daño te partiría las piernas, y la has hecho llorar. Le has pegado.

Draco se sorprendió tanto de la conclusión de la niña que relajó el agarre de sus manos entorno a sus pequeños brazos. Ella aprovechó para propinarle una nueva patada.

- Astoria, detente ahora mismo - el tono autoritario hizo que la niña obedeciese, al menos unos segundos - ¿No se te ha ocurrido que haya sido ella la que me ha golpeado a mí?

Draco elevó frente a ella su brazo vendado. Ella lo miró un instante antes de negar con la cabeza e intentar patearle de nuevo. Pero esta vez él estaba preparado y esquivó el ataque; Astoria perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio, y Draco se apresuró a sujetarla para que no se cayese.

- ¡No me toques! - gritó - Yo no voy a dejar que me pegues. Además, eso te lo ha hecho el hipogrifo, no mi hermana.

- Astoria, tranquilízate - Draco se armó de paciencia, y se preguntó por qué - Yo no he golpeado a Daphne, nunca golpearía a una chica. ¿De acuerdo?

La pequeña Greengrass le miró de nuevo a los ojos, como hipnotizada, y le creyó.

- Te creo - dijo la niña - Entonces, ¿por qué llora y dice que Draco Malfoy es un…?, no me acuerdo de la palabra, pero era una de las feas.

- Cosas de mayores - contestó él, a falta de una respuesta mejor.

- ¿Seguís siendo novios? - inquirió Astoria sentándose en el sillón.

- No, me temo que no. - contestó él sentándose a su lado. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy le daba explicaciones a una cría de primer curso?

- ¿Va a ser ahora Parkinson tu novia? - Draco miró a la niña asombrado, no se le escapaba una. - No me gusta su risa, antes la he oído reírse de algo que has contado y me ha taladrado la cabeza. Además, no era gracioso.

Como no sabía qué contestar a esa sinceridad, el chico carraspeó.

- Vete a la cama Astoria, deberías estar durmiendo. - dijo.

- Tú también - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras se levantaba. - Ahora que ya no eres el novio de Daphne, me podrás dar el beso de buenas noches.

Y antes de que Draco pudiese reaccionar, Astoria le besó en los labios. Pero a diferencia de su hermana, el contacto duró unos segundos más.

- Ya nos veremos, Malfoy - dijo Astoria mientras se encaminaba a los dormitorios de 1º.

Draco se quedó estático. ¿Qué manía tenían las hermanas Greengrass con besarle de repente? Él no era un objeto con el que experimentar su primer beso. Primero Daphne, con nueve años; y ahora Astoria con once.

Pero, ¿quién le aseguraba a él que era el primer beso de Astoria? Con esa pregunta rondando en la cabeza subió a su habitación… molesto.

******************

_

* * *

_

¿Qué os ha parecido? No he querido centrarme mucho en Astoria porque creo a los niños de nueve años no les interesan mucho las chicas, y menos cuando la aludida es dos años menor…¿no?

_Y creo que debería ser algo distinta a su hermana, porque si no Draco se hubiese quedado con la mayor…_

_Bueno, no sé; que espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. El próximo capi será de Astoria._

_Bsts!_

_Eli._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

_

_Hola!! Perdón por el retraso… Este capi va a tratar de Astoria. Espero que os guste._

**

* * *

**

*****************

**CAPÍTULO III**

_Astoria_

_Miércoles 1 de septiembre de 1993_

Tras despedirse de sus padres que, como todos los años, las habían acompañado a su hermana Daphne y a ella, Astoria había subido cargando su baúl al Expreso de Hogwarts. Estaba excitada, pues este era su primer curso en el colegio, y admitía que estaba ligeramente irritable, por lo que mientras arrastraba su baúl en busca de un compartimento vacío iba maldiciendo a su hermana. Era una desconsiderada, la había dejado sola para irse con sus amigas, sus repelentes amigas, se corrigió. Además, Parkinson ni siquiera le caía bien, no entendía por qué Daphne se esforzaba por agradarla si en casa no paraba de despotricar contra ella.

Astoria no la conocía personalmente, pero le era leal a su hermana; así que estaba decidida a que Pansy le cayese mal. Aunque en ese momento, tampoco le caía bien Daphne. Había encontrado un compartimento vacío así que entró en él e intentó colocar el baúl en la balda. Los señores Greengrass eran muy estrictos con eso de que los menores de edad no hiciesen magia, así que ella no había aprendido ningún hechizo para hacer el baúl más pequeño, o al menos levitarlo hasta la maldita balda que, por cierto, estaba estúpidamente alta. Astoria era bastante alta para su edad, o al menos eso le decían sus padres, pero aún así no lo suficiente. Se subió al asiento, y casi se cae de cabeza al intentar subir el baúl. Musitó una maldición y se incorporó de golpe al escuchar una risita.

Un chico rubio estaba apoyado con insolencia en el marco de la puerta de su compartimento, mirándola con diversión en sus ojos grises. Astoria reprimió un escalofrío al reconocerle, era Draco Malfoy, le había visto una vez hace años en su casa, y recordaba que su hermana se había pasado toda esa mañana cambiándose de ropa al enterarse de que los Malfoy iban a ir a su casa a tomar el té. Además desde que Daphne empezó el colegio hace tres años, no había dejado de hablar de él.

- ¿Te diviertes, Malfoy? - le preguntó ella soplando para apartarse un mechón de pelo de la cara. Dijera lo que dijese su madre, a Astoria le resultaba mucho más cómodo el flequillo corto.

- ¿Nos conocemos? - preguntó él, frunciendo el entrecejo. Astoria resopló.

- Interrumpiste una tarde de estudio entre mi hermana y yo - contestó ella bajando del asiento y dándole la espalda para subir primero el baúl al banco antes que ella. - Y os fuisteis a jugar al Quidditch, y por cierto Malfoy, eres un pésimo guardián.

- ¿Eres la hermana de Daphne? - preguntó Draco sorprendido.

- Sí, y tengo nombre.

- Lo sé, pero no lo recuerdo.

- No me sorprende - replicó ella. Draco hizo una mueca y la chica suspiró - Lo siento, Malfoy, estoy siendo desagradable, pero mi estúpida hermana se ha largado y me ha dejado aquí sola. Además este endemoniado baúl me está desquiciando… Y mi nombre es Astoria.

Alargó la mano para estrechar la del chico, y él se la llevó a los labios como recordó que se había hecho con Daphne aquel día en su casa, pero a diferencia de su hermana, Astoria no rió, sino que se limitó a alzar una ceja, burlona.

Draco carraspeó.

- Encantado de conocerte de nuevo, Astoria - dijo él. Y siguiendo un impulso, Draco hizo levitar el baúl para colocarlo en la balda, después miró a la niña contrariado. - Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en Hogwarts.

- Sí, supongo - contestó ella mientras veía al chico avanzar hacia la puerta - Gracias, Draco Malfoy.

El chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta del compartimento, dejando a Astoria sola, con un libro sobre las piernas.

*

_21 de noviembre de 1994_

Astoria estaba en el dormitorio de Daphne. Su hermana estaba tumbada en su cama, y estaban ellas dos solas. A Daphne le caían silenciosas lágrimas por las mejillas, que se afanaba en limpiar bruscamente con el dorso de la mano.

- Pero es que no lo entiendo - dijo la mayor de las dos hermanas - ¿Por qué quiere ir con ella?

Astoria siempre había admirado a su hermana, siempre tan perfecta; de mayor quería ser como ella. Daphne era dulce, era amable con todo el mundo, era inteligente, era paciente tanto con ella misma como con los demás, y ayudaba a todo aquel que le pedía ayuda, incluso los hijos de muggles. Astoria quería a su hermana, de verdad que sí pero en ocasiones le sacaba de quicio, como en ese preciso momento.

Su hermana era fuerte, siempre sabía cómo solucionar los problemas, y también era orgullosa. Astoria todavía recordaba lo furiosa que se había puesto al enterarse de que le había dicho a Malfoy que estaba llorando. Por eso no entendía por qué Daphne estaba metida en la cama llorando y lamentándose en lugar de buscar la revancha.

- Daph, levántate, ponte guapa y búscate una pareja con la que darles en las narices a Parkinson y a Malfoy - dijo Astoria dando un manotazo en la cama, sobresaltando a su hermana.

- No lo entiendes Astoria, eres una cría - contestó Daphne, Astoria hizo una mueca, siempre le decía lo mismo cuando sabía que tenía razón. Quizás fuese cierto, ella sólo tenía doce años, pero creía que sabía algo sobre los chicos, no por que Astoria protagonizase muchas historias, pero su amiga Myriam Pucey sí, así que algo había aprendido.

Astoria suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no me lo explicas, entonces?

Daphne se incorporó de golpe, levantándose y aproximarse a la ventana encantada. Ya que estaban en el sótano del castillo, las ventanas estaban encantadas con la vista de los jardines, para que no tuviesen la sensación de estar enterrados. Astoria se sentó en la cama, con una sonrisa al ver por fin reaccionar a su hermana.

- ¡Porque a Draco le daría exactamente igual! - exclamó Daphne - Y Pansy se las ingeniaría para encontrar algún defecto a mi pareja.

- ¿Y qué importa lo que piense Parkinson? - preguntó Astoria, confundida. Su hermana nunca le había dado importancia a lo que pensasen los demás, por eso la admiraba, entre otras cosas, por la absoluta seguridad que tenía Daphne en sí misma.

Daphne se giró hacia su hermana pequeña como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Tenía razón, ¿qué importaba lo que pensaba Pansy Parkinson? Puede que ella ya no estuviese con Draco, pero podía conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que él. Al menos para ir al estúpido baile, porque en su vida diaria, Daphne Greengrass no necesitaba a ningún chico para apañárselas.

- Astoria, ¿te importaría ir a buscar a Tracy? - le preguntó.

- ¿Ahora soy una lechuza? - inquirió Astoria elevando una ceja. Daphne sonrió y se acercó a su hermana para besarla en la frente.

- Yo no tengo tiempo, me tengo que duchar y Tracy tiene que estar aquí para arreglarme y buscarme una buena pareja para el baile - contestó mientras se deshacía de la bata.

- Está bien - respondió la pequeña, resignada - ¿Tienes al menos una idea de dónde puede estar?

- Prueba en la Sala Común.

Pero Tracy Davis no estaba en la Sala Común, así que Astoria se recorrió todo el colegio. Pero evitó la biblioteca, las amigas de Daphne nunca estudiaban en la biblioteca, ella no lo entendía pero daba igual. Al final la encontró en la lechucería, hablando con dos chicos de Durmstrang.

Astoria respiró hondo antes de entrar, solía ponerse nerviosa cuando había chicos que no conocía delante. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de los presentes.

- Greengrass - la saludó Tracy, pese a ser la mejor amiga de su hermana y haber pasado mucho tiempo en su casa durante las vacaciones, a Astoria siempre la trataba con distancia.

- Pucey, mi hermana me manda a buscarte - dijo - Por lo visto necesita ayuda con el baile.

- Muy bien, dile que ahora voy.

Astoria ya se estaba cansando, después de haber pasado la tarde recorriendo el colegio buscándola, no pensaba seguir siendo utilizada como lechuza.

- Lo siento Pucey, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer - contestó - Ya te he dado su mensaje, ahora haz con él lo que quieras.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dar una vuelta por los jardines, hacía frío, pero a ella no le importaba, es más, le gustaba. De verdad que no entendía a su hermana, llorar por un chico…, y además por Draco Malfoy. Vale, era guapo, pero él lo sabía y saber que es guapo es lo peor que puede saber un chico; además por lo que ella sabía era un poco borde. Sonrió al recordar cierto beso en la Sala Común a principios del año anterior, el pobre chico se había quedado tieso, y eso, según Astoria, era mala señal. Malfoy era demasiado frío, contenido. Astoria era impulsiva, aunque a decir verdad, Daphne si que era un poco reprimida, siempre haciendo listas y pensando en lo que se debe o no se debe hacer. Pensaba mientras se aproximaba al Sauce Boxeador.

Cuando Astoria se fijase en un chico, sería en uno apasionado que la acompañase en sus aventuras mientras recorrían el mundo, irían a América, pero a la parte de Nueva Inglaterra, era el único lugar de ese continente donde la magia funcionaba, y la llevaría a ver Salem. Físicamente tendría los ojos claros, eso era indiscutible; también tendría que ser alto, porque Astoria a sus doce años era casi tan alta como su hermana; y rubio, le gustaba el pelo de ese color, para que contrastase con el suyo azabache; además… Astoria detuvo su imaginación y frunció el ceño cuando una imagen poco apropiada apareció en su mente.

De pronto alguien la empujó hacia su derecha, y vio la rama aproximarse velozmente hacia ella. Astoria cerró los ojos, como si de esa forma pudiese detener el golpe que el Sauce Boxeador estaba a punto de propinarle. Sintió un brazo fuerte rodearle la cintura y arrastrarla en volandas hacia alguna dirección que ella no podía definir en ese momento. A lo lejos le pareció escuchar que alguien reía. Y un olor definitivamente masculino inundó sus fosas nasales, aspiró profundamente y gravó ese momento en su mente aún con los ojos cerrados. Registró el hecho de que no se había producido ningún golpe, por lo que alguien debía de haberla apartado de la trayectoria de la letal rama. Su héroe, que tenía unos brazos fuertes que podían alzarla al vuelo, y olía infinitamente bien; la había salvado, estaba en deuda con él.

Cuando se disponía a abrir los ojos para darle las gracias, el brazo que rodeaba su cintura se apartó, y un huracán rubio salió de su espalda para encararse con unos niños de tercero, que debían ser quienes la empujaron.

- ¿Os creéis muy graciosos? - dijo Draco con esa voz fría, arrastrando las palabras, que Astoria sabía que podía ser muy peligrosa. Los niños, los dos de Huffelpuf, miraban a Malfoy asustados - Summerby, deberías cuidar de tu mano si quieres tener algo con lo que capturar la snitch en el próximo partido. Y tú, Cadwallader, vigila las Bludgger, les gustan mucho los cazadores que lanzan a chicas más pequeñas que ellos contra el Sauce Boxeador.

Astoria, mirando asombrada a Malfoy, no se perdía detalle. Dio un paso adelante cuando Draco, tan alto, se inclinó aún más sobre los dos Huffelpuf, amenazador.

- Podríais haberla hecho mucho daño, ¿sabéis? - dijo Draco arrastrando más las palabras, con la voz inexpresiva y los ojos chispeantes de furia - Y entonces yo tendría que haceros daño a vosotros y, no es que tenga ningún inconveniente en hacerlo, pero me castigarían y no tengo muchas ganas, la verdad. Así que lo dicho, andaros con ojo, porque como os vuelva a ver cerca de Astoria no seré tan magnánimo.

La pequeña Slytherin vio a Draco darse la vuelta, pero no tuvo tiempo de borrar la sonrisa de admiración que se reflejaba en su cara. El chico se rascó la nuca, nervioso, antes de carraspear y acercarse a ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó.

- Sí - contestó Astoria - Podía habérmelas arreglado yo sola, pero aún así gracias, Malfoy.

- Apuesto por ello - dijo Draco con media sonrisa - Bueno…

Se creó un silencio incómodo para el chico, expectante para ella. Astoria sacudió mentalmente la cabeza. Malfoy había herido a su hermana, y nadie que le hacía daño a Daphne merecía ni el agradecimiento ni la atención de Astoria.

- Hasta otra, Malfoy - dijo antes de dar media vuelta y volver al interior del castillo.

*

_24 de diciembre de 1994_

Astoria estaba sentada en un sillón de la Sala Común enfrente de la chimenea, con las piernas dobladas sobre él, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos. Al salir de su habitación, enfurruñada sin saber exactamente por qué, se había hecho una coleta que ya tenía medio deshecha por apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del enorme sillón.

En un principio, ella no tenía ningunas ganas de ir al baile que se celebraba esa noche; pero eso se debía en mayor parte a que sólo podían asistir los mayores de cuarto, y ella estaba en segundo, así que no había albergado ninguna esperanza de ir. Pero esa tarde había entrado su amiga Myriam en su habitación, excitadísima porque un Huffelpuf de cuarto la había invitado. Realmente el chico era un poco feo, pero Myriam iba a ir al baile, era la única de segundo que iba a ir; y su habitación en ese momento era un caos de túnicas de gala, pociones para el pelo y cosméticos. Myriam se iba a maquillar, y Astoria sentía envidia por ello, bueno, por eso y porque a ella también le gustaría estar preparándose para un evento de ese tipo. Sus padres a menudo organizaban fiestas, pero a ella no le dejaban asistir.

También había ido a la habitación de su hermana, pero aquello era aún peor, porque todas las chicas iban al estúpido baile, Daphne había encontrado pareja, un chico de Durmstrang que a Astoria no le gustaba, ella era buena calando a la gente, y ese chico tenía algo que a la pequeña no le daba buena espina. Así que molesta con Myriam, con Daphne y consigo misma, había bajado a la Sala Común y se había quedado mirando el fuego. Era hipnotizante mirar las llamas, el color azulado y rojo luchando entre sí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? - la voz la sobresaltó haciéndole dar un respingo, después alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Malfoy.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde el incidente con el Sauce Boxeador, ella le evitaba y tenía la sensación de que él a ella también. Dado que Daphne ya no estaba tan enfadada con Draco, Astoria podía hablar civilizadamente con el chico sin tener remordimientos después.

- Nada - contestó ella volviendo a mirar el fuego. - ¿Y tú, por qué me hablas?

- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? - se interesó Draco sentándose a su lado. Se sentía en la obligación de prestar atención a los de cursos inferiores, se dijo, pues ellos eran el futuro de la casa Slytherin y debían seguir sus pasos. No se sentaba junto a la pequeña Astoria porque al verla ahí sentada con la mirada perdida entre las llamas se había preocupado por si algún otro imbécil como aquellos Huffelpuf le habían vuelto a hacer daño.

- Porque soy pequeña - respondió Astoria encogiéndose de hombros.

- Buena observación - musitó Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- Que qué te hace decir eso ahora.

- No puedo ir al estúpido baile - dijo la Slytherin haciendo un mohín con la boca que hizo que el rubio sonriese internamente.

- ¿Y por qué querrías ir a un baile estúpido? - preguntó Draco - Yo no quiero ir.

Astoria le miró sorprendida y esbozó una tímida sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

- Myriam va, y mi hermana - respondió - ¿Y tú, por qué no quieres ir?

- Quizá sea por la compañía - contestó y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Él porque no sabía qué le había hecho sincerarse con ella. Ella porque no sabía qué contestar, y aunque lo hubiese sabido, el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta para impedir que las mariposas de su estómago saliesen, no la hubiera dejado hablar. - He de irme.

Draco se levantó, pero una pequeña mano le rodeó la muñeca con suavidad.

- Draco, si pudiese ir al baile, ¿bailarías conmigo? - le preguntó Astoria con los ojos resplandecientes.

- Sería un placer. - respondió antes de sonreír levemente e irse a su habitación.

Astoria se quedó sola de nuevo sentada frente al fuego, pero ahora se sentía mejor. Después de estar un rato leyendo en la Sala Común, decidió subir a su habitación, debería disculparse con Myriam por haber estado tan brusca antes.

- Greengrass - Astoria se detuvo y dio media vuelta al escuchar que alguien la llamaba. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que la llamaban a ella y no a su hermana. Luego centró, sorprendida, su mirada en el chico.

- Zabinni - le saludó, y le miró confusa mientras él se acercaba.

- Verás… - Blaise se rascó la nuca mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios se había dejado convencer - Mi pareja está indispuesta y no va a poder acompañarme al baile, por lo que me preguntaba, si querrías venir conmigo.

Astoria se quedó quieta, mirándole. Dividida entre el placer ante la idea de poder asistir al baile con uno de los mejores chicos de su casa, y la confusión por la petición del chico en cuestión. Por su hermana sabía que Zabinni era muy selectivo con sus parejas, y Astoria no creía que una niña de segundo estuviese a la altura.

- ¿Por qué yo? - le preguntó alzando la barbilla. El chico la miró confundido, se supone que debería haber contestado que sí y punto. Maldito Malfoy, le iba a deber una muy gorda; al menos Astoria no estaba mal, para ser una niña por supuesto.

- Mmm… porque, la verdad, la otra opción sería Bulstrode, y antes preferiría ir con Madame Maxime - respondió Blaise sonriendo de medio lado - Y nadie diría que tu vas a segundo. - Ante esa explicación, Astoria sonrió complacida, así que el chico siguió por ese camino - Además siempre es un placer con una chica guapa y, … me harías un gran favor.

- Un favor que me tendrás que devolver - puntualizó ella haciendo sonreír a Blaise. Astoria Greengrass era una Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza, quizá no estaría tan mal ir con ella.

- Por supuesto - contestó - Entonces, ¿a las ocho aquí?

- Trato hecho - respondió Astoria antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto. Tenía una hora y media para estar perfecta.

Informó a Myriam de la noticia mientras abría su baúl y sacaba su túnica de gala, se miró al espejo y vio de refilón la mirada de envidia que le dirigía su amiga. Sin darla importancia, probó a recogerse el pelo con la mano, dándole el visto bueno entró al baño a toda prisa para darse una ducha con una radiante sonrisa y un solo pensamiento en la cabeza.

Draco Malfoy le había prometido un baile.

*************

_

* * *

_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?_

_Espero vuestras opiniones._

_AVANCE: en el próximo capi va a haber un beso de verdad._

_Hasta el próximo!!_

_Bsts. Eli_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola!! Ya se que he tardado un poco, pero los exámenes, trabajos y esas cosas… seguro que lo entendéis.**_

_**Bueno, este capítulo va a tratar de Draco, y está ambientado en el baile de Navidad. Espero que os guste!!**_

**

* * *

**

*************

**CAPITULO IV**

_Draco_

_24 de diciembre de 1994_

Esperando a que abriesen las puertas de Gran Comedor para que diese comienzo el dichoso baile, Draco estaba apoyado sobre una columna en el hall con la espalda y un pie sobre la pared, escuchando el incesante parloteo de su acompañante. En realidad no la estaba escuchando puesto que Pansy estaba criticando las túnicas y las parejas de las demás chicas; por lo que Draco se entretenía haciendo dibujos con el dedo sobre su túnica de terciopelo. Últimamente, Pansy le ponía más nervioso que de costumbre, debía admitir que en el fondo, la chica no era tan tonta como parecía, era ingeniosa, algo retorcida y sacaba buenas notas… pero se empeñaba en parecer superficial, demasiado superficial.

Hizo una mueca a la vez que se miraba la manga de su túnica, y su gesto de contrariedad se hizo más pronunciado al ver las letras que se leían en un tono más claro sobre el terciopelo oscuro. _A. G_. Inmediatamente pasó la palma de su mano sobre ellas para borrarlas y que la tela volviese a ser de un verde oscuro uniforme.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, querido?

Draco alzó los ojos hacia Pansy, que le miraba entre preocupada y tentadora, apoyándole una mano sobre el hombro. Se obligó a centrarse en ella, con su túnica rosa pálido ciñéndose a su cintura, algo recta para el gusto del chico, que caía en volantes hasta el suelo. Llevaba el pelo oscuro semi recogido y lacio, y su piel no era pálida como se puede esperar de alguien que vive entre Escocia e Inglaterra. Pansy le miraba con sus ojos negros rebosantes de gozo al advertir la mirada de él, así debía ser, se dijo Draco, y sonrió cogiendo la mano de la chica entre la suya.

- Estás muy guapa esta noche, Pansy - le dijo.

- Gracias - contestó ella - Tu también.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, cogidos de la mano y mirándose a los ojos. Draco sabía que su pareja esperaba que la besara esa noche y él no iba a disgustarla. Alargó la mano y le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y se inclinó sutilmente hacia ella. Casi podía oír las palpitaciones de la chica, pero de pronto, un destello dorado saliendo del pasillo de las mazmorras llamó su atención, dejándole casi paralizado. Pansy se percató de ello y, algo molesta, se dio la vuelta para mirar lo que Draco observaba con tanto asombro.

- ¿Qué hace Blaise con la pequeña Greengrass? - preguntó la chica malinterpretando el gesto del rubio.

- O´ Brian está enferma - contestó Draco aludiendo a la que iba a ser la pareja de Zabinni.

- Nadie diría que es estudiante de segundo curso - sentenció Pansy evaluando a Astoria con la mirada - La túnica es algo llamativa, pero es elegante.

La pareja de recién llegados se aproximó a ellos, sonriente. Zabinni palmeó el hombro de Draco con la mano que no tenía sobre la delicada cintura de Astoria.

- Draco, Pansy - les saludó mientras la chica inclinaba la cabeza. Tras intercambiar unas frases con Pansy, dado que el rubio no abrió la boca y se limitó a mirar intensamente a Astoria, la pareja se alejó para reunirse con Daphne y el grupo que la rodeaba.

Minutos después se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y les hicieron entrar a todos dejando un pasillo para recibir a los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Evidentemente a Draco no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que cederle el paso al imbécil de San Potter, pero cuando su pareja vio a Hermione Granger pasar agarrada del brazo de Vicktor Krum no fue nada en comparación de lo que sentía Pansy. A su pesar, el rubio sonrió divertido al ver a Parkinson buscarle defectos a la sangre sucia, algo inútil según su forma de ver, aquel día la Gryffindor estaba estupenda, al menos físicamente claro; pero por muy elegante que fuese vestida, seguía siendo una sangre sucia, y como tal Draco no le prestaba demasiada atención, a no ser que tuviese que fastidiar a Potter.

Los campeones abrieron el baile, y Draco sonrió con sorna al ver lo patoso que era su archirival, cuando algunas parejas más se unieron a la pista de baile, le propuso a Pansy salir a bailar. Ella aceptó encantada, no todos los días se tiene el placer de bailar con Draco Malfoy como pareja. Al haber recibido clases desde muy jóvenes, eran de los bailarines más hábiles que había en la pista. Cuando la canción de apertura terminó, subió a la tarima donde habitualmente se situaba la mesa de los profesores, un grupo que causaba fervor en la radio mágica.

- ¿Te apetece beber algo? - le preguntó a Pansy, como buen caballero inglés que era.

- Claro - contestó ella inclinando la cabeza como agradecimiento - Te esperaré en nuestra mesa.

Draco desvió los ojos hacia la mesa y vio que las hermanas Greengrass, con sus respectivas parejas estaban ya sentadas en ella, también Pucey y Davis. Blaise se levantó y Draco desvió (sin querer) la mirada cuando su compañero besó con galantería los nudillos de Astoria mientras ella le respondía con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ahora hacemos de camareros? - le preguntó Zabinni divertido cuando llegó hasta él y llenaba dos copas con ponche.

- Eso parece - contestó Draco. Carraspeó - ¿Y qué tal con Astoria?

- No va mal, pero me hubiese gustado venir con una pareja de la que poder disfrutar al final de la noche, ¿me entiendes? - inquirió Blaise con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Claro - contestó algo incómodo, al parecer toda la casa de Slytherin esperaba que esa noche la pasase con Pansy, en la intimidad. Y aunque como todo chico de catorce años, Draco estaba ansioso por que llegase ese momento, pero no creía que aquel fuera el oportuno, ni Pansy la chica adecuada.

Blaise le dio una palmada en el hombro y le adelantó en el camino hasta la mesa. Cuando Draco se reunió con sus compañeros, Pansy le había reservado la silla entre Daphne y ella misma; el chico estaba seguro de que lo había hecho adrede, dado la historia que tuvo hasta el curso anterior con la otra Slytherin. Se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo a él le daba igual, pero tampoco iba a permitir que Pansy le utilizase para fastidiar a Daphne, así que más le valía a la morena no intentar nada.

Observó a la pareja de su ex, un tipo de Durmstrang con un aspecto rudo, era bastante mayor que ellos, por supuesto, y Draco supuso que en eso residía su atractivo. Se internó en la conversación hasta lograr, como siempre, estar en el centro de ella. A lo largo de la velada, algunas de las parejas sentadas en su mesa se disculparon para ir a "dar un paseo" por los jardines. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Astoria en diversas ocasiones, parecía contenta, aunque los ojos de la chica se tornaron fríos al encontrarse con los de el acompañante de Daphne; pero ese hecho sólo duró un instante hasta que Blaise la sacó a bailar. Una persona algo más insegura que él, podía llegar a pensar que se lo había imaginado, pero Draco estaba seguro de ello. Aunque, se recordó, no era asunto suyo. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo cuando se quedaron los cuatro solos en la mesa. Daphne, el tipejo de Durmstrang, Pansy y él.

- Me encanta esta canción - anunció Pansy con la intención de que la llevase a la pista. Draco entendió el mensaje, pero una parte de él se mostraba reacia a dejar a la pareja sola. Aquella renuncia era absurda, estaban en un salón abarrotado de gente, en el caso de que fuese a pasar algo, era imposible que ocurriese nada malo. Aún así, apretó el hombro desnudo de Daphne, en señal de confianza, antes de dirigirse con Pansy a la pista de baile.

Tras esa canción llegó otra, y una siguiente. Para su sorpresa, Pansy se estaba portando bastante bien, y él se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando en un momento dado, miró hacia la mesa y no vio a la pareja, se le revolvió algo en el estómago. No por celos, se dijo, sino por preocupación; no tenía muy claro por qué, pero se sentía en la obligación de proteger a Daphne. Se tranquilizó al localizarles también en la pista de baile.

Al rato volvieron, algo exhaustos a la mesa, donde volvían a estar casi todos reunidos. Miró a Astoria, y no pudo evitar sonreírle al ver la cara de cansancio de la joven. Ella le contestó con otra sonrisa resplandeciente… que se congeló de repente en sus labios antes de dar un respingo, y dirigir una mirada feroz a la pareja de su hermana. Draco siguió la trayectoria y vio al chico sonreír con regocijo a la pequeña. El rubio pudo imaginarse perfectamente que Astoria ya estaba sacando su varita para maldecirle, preguntándose qué le habría hecho (aunque prefería no saberlo, en realidad), Draco decidió intervenir.

- Alexis - le llamó, cuando consiguió recordar su nombre - Le prometí un baile a Daphne, espero que no te importe bailar mientras con mi pareja. No quiero que se aburra.

Los tres aludidos, y Astoria, le miraron sorprendidos pero, astutamente, se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios.

- Serra un placerr - respondió el extranjero mirando a Pansy.

Draco se levantó y le tendió una mano a Daphne mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Astoria que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Daphne? - dijo el Slytherin al ver que la chica no se movía. Daphne pestañeó repetidas veces antes de aceptar la mano del chico. Su pareja y Pansy ya estaban en pie.

- Claro - contestó ella mientras el Draco hacía pasar por delante a los otros dos. Se obligó a sonreír mientras el chico la tomaba con firmeza por la cintura. - ¿A qué ha venido eso? - preguntó cuando estuvo segura de que no la escuchaban.

- ¿El qué? - inquirió él inocentemente.

- No me habías prometido ningún baile - contestó intentando apartarse un poco de él - De hecho llevas meses sin dirigirme la palabra, así que no entiendo tu comportamiento conmigo esta noche.

- ¿Mi comportamiento? ¿Qué he hecho?

- Primero me aprietas el hombro antes de dejarme sola con Alex, ¿para qué, para marcar tu territorio? Y ahora esto. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

- En primer lugar, princesa, no tengo ningún territorio que marcar sobre tu hombro, era un gesto de apoyo, por si necesitabas algo - contestó, y sintió el cuerpo de la chica dar un respingo sorprendida por esa declaración. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió. Era culpa de las hermanas Greengrass, se dijo, que le desconcertaban una y otra vez - Y en segundo, me apetecía bailar contigo. ¿Es eso un crimen tan horrible, Daph?

Draco permitió que la chica se apartase unos centímetros para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. Los de ella estaban entrecerrados, llenos de desconfianza, pero pronto se dirigieron hacia su hermana, y después de nuevo se encontraron con los de Draco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Astoria? - preguntó, ya había notado algo raro en la forma en la que Alexis la miraba, pero no le había dado demasiada importancia.

- Nada, que yo sepa - contestó Draco - Pero la miraba de una manera que no me gustó.

Las cejas de Daphne se alzaron sorprendidas y suspicaces.

- Para una cría de doce años - añadió obligándose a no desviar la mirada. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Daphne volviese a mirar por encima de su hombro.

- Entonces, ¿debería darte las gracias? - dijo ella, luchando por no apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

- ¿Por disfrutar de un estupendo baile con una vieja amiga? - contestó Draco pellizcándole la mejilla - No creo.

Daphne sonrió y entonces sí se permitió apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco… justo cuando terminaba la canción y Blaise y Astoria pasaban por su lado.

- Cambio de pareja - propuso Draco, sorprendiéndoles a todos de nuevo. Con una habilidad innata, se deslizó entre los otros dos y se alejó girando con Astoria. Daphne y Blaise les miraron confusos durante unos segundos antes de sonreírse y ponerse a bailar.

- Creí que te habías olvidado de lo que me dijiste antes en la sala común - le dijo Astoria apoyando tímidamente la mano sobre el hombro de él.

- No suele olvidárseme cumplir con mis promesas, y menos a una chica - contestó Draco antes de poder contenerse. La chica se arrimó más a él.

- Bueno es saberlo - respondió ella. Continuaron bailando unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Draco lo rompió.

- Mmm, Astoria, ¿ocurre algo con Alexis?

La joven se tensó entre sus brazos, clavándole inconscientemente las uñas en la mano que tenían entrelazada; evitando, también, mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Qué iba a ocurrir? - dijo ella eludiendo la pregunta.

- Esperaba que me lo dijeses tú - insistió Draco tomándola de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Qué te ha hecho?

- ¿Por eso has montado ese numerito en la mesa, sacando a bailar a mi hermana? - como el chico no contestaba, Astoria se lo tomó como una afirmación - Pues lamento decirte que tus actos heroicos han sido en vano, porque Alexis no me ha hecho absolutamente nada.

- No pretendía hacer ningún acto heroico - musitó él. Escuchó a Astoria suspirar.

- Está bien, lo siento - dijo ella apartándose unos centímetros para poder mirarle a la cara - Sólo pretendías ayudar, pero de veras que tienes que preocuparte; yo sé cuidarme sola.

- No lo dudo, Astoria - contestó Draco con voz tensa. Sus brazos encajaban demasiado bien en la cintura de la chica, la niña, se recordó, porque no era más que eso; y lo que el joven estaba sintiendo al tener su cuerpo pegado al de ella le estaba haciendo olvidarlo. Nunca un baile se le había hecho tan largo. Mientras esa frase cruzaba su mente, sus brazos estrecharon con más fuerza a Astoria. Pero la voluntad de Draco era fuerte, por lo que se obligó a aflojar el abrazo.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Malfoy? - la voz de la chica le devolvió a la realidad.

- Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Astoria le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿En qué pensabas? - le preguntó.

- En Pansy - contestó él con rapidez - Cuando termine la canción debería ir a buscarla.

- Si quieres ir ya… - le ofreció ella, y Draco debió haber aceptado, pero el matiz de decepción en sus ojos verdes le hizo rehusar.

- Puede esperar - respondió acercándose de nuevo a Astoria. Su pelo olía a lavanda.

- Oye Draco…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que ocurría algo con Alexis?

Draco separó la cabeza lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontrasen, y sus brazos quisieron ejercer más fuerza en torno a ella, protectores. Pero no lo hicieron, Draco no lo permitió.

- No me pareció adecuada la manera en la que te miraba - contestó. Astoria alzó una ceja esbozando media sonrisa. Draco escuchó el tono posesivo de su voz, y maldiciéndose, deseó que la chica no se hubiese percatado.

- ¿Adecuada? - inquirió la pequeña Greengrass, con tono peligroso.

- Tiene diecisiete años - contestó él, aún molesto consigo mismo - No puede mirar así a una niña.

Sintió el cuerpo de Astoria tensarse y quedarse quieto. Fue al mirar las chispas que lanzaban los ojos de ella cuando comprendió el error que había cometido.

- En ese caso, no te molestaré más. Ve con Parkinson, te divertirás mucho más que bailando con una niña.

La voz de Astoria era tan gélida, si no más, como la suya, y eso le asustó.

- Yo no…

- Voy a tomar el aire - dijo ella soltándose del todo de él y echando a andar hacia los jardines.

Draco quiso seguirla, de hecho lo intentó, pero ya era tarde, la canción había terminado para dar lugar a una con mucho más ritmo, por lo que la pista se llenó de gente, haciendo que la perdiera de vista. Avanzó empujando a quien se interpusiese en su camino, ignorando las protestas que le dedicaban hasta que consiguió salir a los jardines y el aire helado le dio en el rostro. La idea de que Astoria no tenía nada con lo que cubrirse del frío se le pasó por la cabeza. Miró hacia todos lados sin encontrarla. Sin embargo tampoco podía haber ido muy lejos, habría pasado un minuto, dos como mucho, desde que la chica había abandonado la pista. Vio a Snape y al director de Durmstrang caminando, a Draco le pareció que discutían sobre algo, pero les ignoró, no eran ellos quienes le interesaban. Volvió al vestíbulo, tal vez Astoria había sido sensata y no había salido al frío del exterior. Miró hacia el Gran Comedor y vio a Pansy hablando con Pucey en una esquina y a Daphne bailando aún con Blaise. Entonces se le heló la sangre al no ver al tipejo de Durmstrang por ninguna parte, y Draco sabía sumar dos y dos…

Volvió de nuevo a los jardines, corriendo y arriesgándose a parecer un imbécil y a que Snape le riñera, comenzó a llamarla a gritos, pero nadie le respondía. Cuando comenzaba a plantearse si debería informar al profesor de pociones, vio a lo lejos un destello dorado y una silueta claramente femenina. Corrió hacia allá, junto al Sauce Boxeador.

- ¡Astoria! - exclamó llegando hasta ella - ¿Estás bien?

La aludida se giró, sorprendida, hacia Draco.

- Perfectamente, Malfoy - respondió - Vuelvo dentro, aquí hace frío.

Draco se quitó su capa y se la echó sobre los hombros.

- Pero, ¿estás bien? - insistió él, más tranquilo al encontrarla sola.

- Ya te he dicho que si - repitió ella pasando por delante del chico - No tienes que hacer de canguro.

Draco estaba comenzando a cansarse, después de lo que le había costado encontrarla, le cabreaba que Astoria le hablase de ese modo. Es posible que hubiese cometido un error al decirle que era una niña, pero es que, ¡joder! Lo era. Aunque él no se había referido a eso, había querido decir que existía demasiada diferencia de edad entre Alexis y ella; que los chicos como él, tenían unas pretensiones con las mujeres muy diferentes a las que podía tener Astoria respecto a las relaciones. Y Draco no iba a permitir que pensase de esa manera en Astoria, y muchísimo menos que le pusiese una mano encima.

De hecho, nadie lo iba a hacer a menos que fuese él. Ese pensamiento le cogió por sorpresa, e hizo que se quedase rígido. Astoria se dio cuenta y se giró a encararle. Draco estaba seguro de que se había puesto pálido, pero confiaba en que no se notase en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué? - increpó la chica, parecía molesta, y eso desconcertó a Draco. - ¿Ya se te han quitado las ganas de escoltarme de nuevo al castillo?

- No me gusta que me hables así, Astoria - contestó él. No entendía por qué la chica se había enfadado tanto, tampoco había dicho nada tan grave.

- A mí tampoco me gusta que me trates como a una niña, Malfoy - respondió ella - Puedo ser más pequeña que tú, pero no soy una cría.

- ¡Si que lo eres, maldita sea! - exclamó el rubio sorprendiéndoles a ambos. Él nunca se alteraba, o al menos no lo mostraba. Un Malfoy no alza la voz.

A Astoria le pareció gracioso el arranque del chico, y su enfado disminuyó un poco. Decidió arriesgarse, cambiar de táctica. Tenía que conseguir que Draco se diese cuenta de que estaba a punto de convertirse en una mujer. Sonrió de medio lado y dio un paso hacia él.

Draco la miraba furioso, aún más cuando la vio sonreír, ¿acaso le parecía gracioso? Porque a él no le hacía ninguna gracia, estaba acostumbrado a dominar sus impulsos, pero sus brazos se le estaban relevando, querían tomar a Astoria y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire, e incluso entonces… Estaba desconcertado por la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca le había ocurrido nada así, no lo podía controlar y no le gustaba la sensación de perder el control. Podía dominar su cuerpo, pero no su mente. No se percató del avance de Astoria hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron a la mínima distancia que pueden estar dos cuerpos sin tocarse; entonces ella clavó sus ojos verdes en los grises de él.

- ¿De veras crees que parezco una niña, _Draco?_ - murmuró. Él sentía su propia respiración acelerada, y cuando ella habló, los ojos del chico se desviaron inconscientemente hacia los labios carnosos de Astoria.

Entonces perdió el control, de su cuerpo y de su mente.

Su mano derecha apresó la nuca de Astoria y con furia estampó sus labios contra los de ella. La chica jadeó, y él aprovechó para introducir la lengua en su boca. Los brazos de Astoria se enrollaron en torno a su cuello, y los de Draco abrazaron con fuerza la cintura de ella, apretándola contra sí, deseando que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno.

Astoria le devolvía el beso salvajemente, con furia. Era una batalla, estaba seguro de que ella quería demostrarle que no era ninguna niña, y él iba a dejarse convencer, al menos por unos minutos. Pero también le iba a demostrar que era él quien mandaba, que Draco Malfoy tenía el control, aunque ni él mismo estuviese seguro de ello. Subió la mano por su espalda para atrapar de nuevo la nuca de ella, enrollando los dedos entre sus cabellos suaves como la seda. Sintió los dientes de Astoria morder su labio inferior. Ya no hacía frío, o por lo menos él no lo sentía.

A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba perder el control, hasta aquel momento.

* * *

_¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. _

_Un saludo enorme, y hasta el próximo._

_Eli._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sé que me vuelvo a retrasar y de nuevo sin excusas que merezcan la pena escuchar, y también soy consciente de que la longitud de los capítulos dejan bastante que desear, pero tranquilos, que ya empezamos a entrar en materia y, es probable, que empiecen a alargarse._

_Espero que os guste._

_***************_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO V**

_Astoria_

_Viernes 3 de Enero de 1995_

Astoria golpeaba rítmicamente el apoyabrazos de su asiento sin percatarse de ello mientras miraba por la ventana, intentando concentrarse en el paisaje y no pensar en todo lo que le había dicho su hermana durante las navidades, y evitando también recordar aquel beso que evocaba cada noche y cada momento del día que tenía libre. Su primer beso, aquel que nunca se olvida, su primer beso de verdad había sido con Draco Malfoy, con su héroe, durante un baile al que no se imaginó que iba a poder asistir, su primer beso había sido… perfecto. Bueno, casi; en realidad hubiera sido perfecto si el estúpido de Malfoy no la hubiera soltado repentinamente para huir rápidamente. Al recordarlo, los ojos verdes de Astoria echaron chispas, y el golpeteo de su dedo contra el asiento se hizo más pronunciado.

- Astoria, ¿puedes estarte quieta? ¿Qué te ocurre?

La aludida miró a su amiga Myriam, sentada frente a ella en el Expreso de Hogwarts con un libro sobre las rodillas. Myriam Pucey era una chica de tez blanca salpicada de pecas cuyo rostro estaba rodeado por una mata de rizos color caoba, y sus ojos, redondos, del color del chocolate. Por otro lado sus facciones eran finas, como esculpidas en hielo, era realmente preciosa a sus doce años. Astoria la observó, sin saber a qué se refería, entonces se dio cuenta del golpeteo rítmico de su dedo. Sonrió con disculpa y entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ast? - preguntó cerrando el libro que sostenía sobre sus rodillas. Era su mejor amiga, pero Astoria estaba segura de que no la creería si le contaba lo de su beso con Malfoy. Así que se encogió de hombros.

- Nada, estoy nerviosa - contestó - Se acerca la segunda prueba del Torneo.

- Ya… - dijo su amiga, mirándola suspicaz. - La segunda prueba.

Myriam volvió a abrir el libro, pero en lugar de leer observó a su amiga que volvía a mirar a través de la ventana. Suspiró y decidió que cuando estuviese preparada la propia Astoria se lo contaría.

No entendía nada, ni se entendía ella misma, ni entendía a su hermana, ni entendía al estúpido de Malfoy. Y podía lidiar con las últimas dos cosas, pero no con la primera. Astoria siempre se había conocido bien a sí misma, algo de lo que no puede presumir mucha gente, o al menos eso pensaba ella … hasta que Draco Malfoy se cruzaba en su camino. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ver a alguien, ni siquiera había estado jamás tan nerviosa la noche antes de que llegase Santa Clauss, y no sabía por qué… Y estaba alteradísima porque en unas pocas horas volvería a ver a Draco. Desde que había subido al tren se encontraba refugiada en su vagón, temerosa y a la vez ansiosa por encontrarse con el rubio. Sabía que no era conveniente que sintiese ese anhelo, ni siquiera era racional, pero Astoria no recordaba haber sido nunca racional, esa era Daphne. Astoria era la hermana impulsiva y en verdad le gustaba serlo. Admiraba mucho a su hermana mayor, pero su afán por hacer listas para todo le parecía una forma de vivir algo aburrida; eso de planificarlo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle simplemente no iba con ella

Suspiró con pesar al pensar en su hermana.

_- _Astoria, tengo que decirte algo - le había dicho Daphne cuando se encontraron a solas en el salón donde su madre solía tomar el té con sus amigas.

- Dime - contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos como para percatarse del estado de ánimo de su hermana.

- El otro día en el baile, me di cuenta de algo - continuó Daphne sin hacer caso de Astoria, que ante la mención del baile alzó rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla, temiendo y a la vez deseando que se hubiese enterado de lo que había pasado con Malfoy.

- ¿De que el profesor Snape es incapaz de lavarse el pelo hasta para asistir a un baile? - inquirió Astoria intentando desviar la conversación.

- No. Me di cuenta de que quiero a Draco Malfoy - había sentenciado la mayor de las Greengrass haciendo añicos las ilusiones de la chica que en aquel momento miraba por la ventana de su vagón en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

********

_Lunes, 17 de enero de 1995_

Todo el colegio estaba ansioso por que llegase la segunda prueba del torneo, para desgracia de Malfoy, ya nadie la tomaba con Potter, y Astoria se divertía como una sana venganza por la envidia que sentía el rubio. Iban a llegar tarde a pociones, pero Myriam seguía andando a paso de tortuga por los pasillos, y estaba poniendo de los nervios a la pequeña de las Greengrass, no le hacía falta que Snape le mandara más trabajo por llegar tarde. Cuando giraron la esquina del último pasillo vio a Draco caminar en dirección opuesta a la suya, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos se quedaron parados, mirándose en la distancia unos segundos hasta que Astoria, con determinación, dio un paso al frente. El chico dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a una Slytherin furiosa a su espalda.

- ¡Maldita sea, Myriam! - exclamó Astoria - Lo ha vuelto a hacer, ¿lo has visto?

- Si, Ast, lo he visto - contestó su amiga con su calma habitual. Cuando consiguió que Astoria le contase lo que le preocupaba, al principio no la había creído, pero al final lo tuvo que aceptar tras ver al rubio evitarla una y otra vez.

- Lleva así desde que volvimos de vacaciones - dijo Astoria - Cuando me ve, sale corriendo. ¡Ni que le fuera a morder!

- Ya te gustaría volver a hincarle el diente - contestó Myriam sonriendo con sorna.

- ¡Oh, Myriam, cierra el pico! - Astoria pasó por delante de su amiga a la clase de pociones con una sonrisa divertida.

En realidad una parte de ella agradecía el comportamiento de Draco, Astoria ni sabía cómo actuar con él después del beso, ni cómo hacerlo tras lo que le había confesado Daphne. Pero por otra parte, la que estaba dominada por su ego, estaba furiosa, desconcertada y , sí, herida. Draco Malfoy no tenía ningún derecho a tratarla así, como si fuese una Huffelpuf sangre sucia, porque no lo era ni de lejos. Ella era Astoria Greengrass, una Slytherin de pura cepa, y se lo iba a demostrar.

***************

_Viernes, 19 de enero de 1995_

Astoria iba de un extremo a otro del aula, mientras esperaba a Draco. Sólo quería hablar con él se dijo, una conversación tranquila y civilizada; le iba a preguntar el porqué de su comportamiento, no se lo iba a reprochar, sólo quería entenderlo. Después podían saludarse como simples conocidos, al fin y al cabo, se dijo haciendo una mueca, solo se habían besado durante un baile. Se suponía que eso era lo que ocurría normalmente en los bailes, ¿no? No habían cometido ningún crimen.

Tal vez había tomado medidas extremas, pero la ocasión las requería. El día anterior, Astoria se había acercado a él en la biblioteca mientras el chico buscaba un libro en las estanterías, ella se había acercado despacio y procurando no hacer ruido para no alertarle. Se puso a su lado y le saludó. Draco se puso rígido, como si le hubieran lanzado un Petrificus Totalus, y apenas se dignó a mirarla mientras murmuraba su apellido a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué crees que será la segunda prueba del torneo? - insistió ella.

- Alguna estupidez - contestó Draco cogiendo el primer libro que encontró a su alcance - Ya nos veremos.

Dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca dejando a Astoria temblando de furia. Aquello tenía que acabar, así que decidió cobrarse el favor que le debía Zabinni, ella pretendía guardarse aquella baza para algún otro momento, pero no encontraba otra solución al asunto con Malfoy. Hizo que Blaise escribiera en un pergamino:

"_Te espero a las ocho en el aula junto a la de Transformaciones. Blaise"_

Después, con la lechuza del chico, le envió la nota a Malfoy. Esperaba que la jugada le saliera bien y que los dos Slytherin no se encontraran en aquel espacio de tiempo. Zabinni la había mirado con extrañeza, pero no hizo preguntas, lo que Astoria agradeció. Ahora sólo faltaba que Draco Malfoy apareciese…

Escuchó unas pisadas y fue corriendo a esconderse tras la puerta, no iba a darle ninguna oportunidad de escaparse, aunque sus métodos fuesen infantiles, al fin y al cabo, como el mismo Draco había dicho, era una niña. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras veía entrar al aula una cabellera rubia, empujó la puerta que la escondía para cerrarla y se puso delante de ella.

- Hola Draco - dijo. El aludido se giró y Astoria pudo ver cómo empezó a retorcerse la túnica con las manos.

- Greengrass - la saludó antes de volver a dirigirse hacia la puerta - Debo de haberme confundido, he quedado con Zabinni en otra aula. Que pases un buen día.

A Astoria le costó unos segundos reaccionar, pero se interpuso entre el rubio y la puerta con gesto firme.

- No, no has quedado con Zabinni - dijo - Yo te envié esa nota.

Draco la miró confundido, y su curiosidad fue más fuerte que su reticencia a compartir la habitación con la chica.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó - ¿Y cómo? Era la firma de Blaise.

- Porque quiero saber por qué me evitas de esa manera.

- Yo no te evito - dijo Draco - Es sólo que no nos movemos en los mismos círculos. No coincidimos.

No volvería a jugar la baza de que era una niña, vistos los resultados de la última vez.

- Bien, en ese caso, no tendrás ningún inconveniente en que charlemos un rato, ahora que hemos _coincidido_.

Astoria observó cómo el chico miraba la puerta con avidez, y sonrió con burla.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar, Astoria? - cedió Draco, si se iba quedaría como un cobarde y le daría la razón a la chica. Y ella estaba totalmente equivocada, Draco Malfoy no evitaba a nadie, eran los demás los que al temerle, le evitaban.

- ¿No te parece obvio? - inquirió Astoria. - Del beso.

- Mira, creo que deberíamos olvidarnos de eso. Fue un accidente. - dijo él.

¿Un accidente? Pensó Astoria sintiendo cómo la furia empezaba a crecerle en la boca del estómago. Se obligó a relajarse, al fin y al cabo había sido idea suya hablar con él, además se había prometido mantener una conversación civilizada. Así que respiró hondo.

- No tenemos por qué olvidarnos de ello - rebatió con voz controlada - Sólo fue un beso sin la mayor importancia, ¿no?

- Ninguna en absoluto - coincidió Draco inmediatamente, demasiado rápido para que Astoria le creyese. La chica sonrió traviesa, aunque la sonrisa duró poco al acordarse de su hermana.

- Fue un hecho aislado que no volverá a ocurrir - insistió ella comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Draco la estaba mirando con demasiada intensidad con sus ojos del color del mercurio, dentro de poco comenzaría a tartamudear si la seguía mirando de esa forma, así que decidió que lo más prudente sería poner fin a aquella conversación antes de quedar en evidencia. - Aclarado esto, he de irme.

Astoria dio media vuelta haciendo ondear su oscura melena, pero de pronto la mano del chico se aferró a su brazo, haciéndola girar de nuevo y chocar contra su pecho y tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Vio que las comisuras de los labios de Draco estaban algo arqueadas, pero continuaba mirándola de esa manera.

- Nunca - dijo el rubio en un susurro, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que el suave aliento de Malfoy la golpease en la nariz, aturdiéndola. Astoria negó con la cabeza y se obligó a mantenerle la mirada, conteniendo la respiración ya que el olor del chico la inundaba. La mano que Draco aún tenia sobre su brazo comenzó a subir por él hasta su cuello, su nuca y a descender por su espalda hasta su cintura provocándole un estremecimiento que no fue capaz de contener. Cuando la acercó aún más a él se le olvidó todo, la conversación que acababan de mantener, el comportamiento del chico en las últimas semanas, Daphne…, todo. Así que siguiendo un impulso se puso de puntillas, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y le besó.

De nuevo aquel beso fue ardiente, sin ternura, una nueva batalla, pero esta vez con más avaricia que la anterior. Las manos de Draco estaban por todo su cuerpo, pero respetándola, subían y bajaban por su espalda, su cintura, sus muslos. Sus dientes le apresaban los labios, volviéndola loca y ella se apretó más contra él. Quería que la siguiese tocando, que no parase nunca, que acariciase todos los rincones prohibidos de su cuerpo.

Lo necesitaba. Esa certeza la hizo apartarse de sus brazos, asustada por la intensidad de lo que sentía, que no sabía lo que era. Draco continuaba mirándola con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa satisfecha. Su mirada era confusa.

- Lo siento - dijo Astoria - Tengo que irme.

- Claro Greengrass. Que pases un buen día.

***********

_Jueves, 7 de marzo de 1995_

Astoria miró hacia atrás repetidas veces para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía ni podían ver hacia donde se dirigía. No es que fuese un lugar especial aquel al que iba. No, el lugar no era lo importante.

Se pasó una vez más las manos sobre el jersey del uniforme, en parte para asegurarse de que se le ajustaba con precisión a sus precoces formas, y en parte también para secarse el sudor de sus blancas manos. Era absurdo que estuviese tan nerviosa, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero la emoción la embargaba como el primer día, en el baile.

Suspiró antes de girar la esquina para entrar al aula donde habían amontonado varias decenas de mesas y sillas. Recorrió la habitación con sus ojos del color del jade hasta detenerlos sobre la figura que apoyaba su cadera contra la mesa que debería ser del profesor. Astoria sonrió con su ingenua alegría incluso antes de ver la rosa verde que Draco Malfoy la ofrecía.

Antes siquiera de darse tiempo a saludarse, Astoria enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, quien abrazó su cintura, y unió sus labios a los del chico perdiendo de nuevo la noción del tiempo, queriendo más, ansiándolo todo…, hasta que, como siempre, él la apartaba.

- Te he traído esto - dijo Draco tendiéndole la rosa, como cada día que se encontraban a solas.

- Gracias - contestó ella envolviendo la flor en un hechizo que le enseñó su madre para que no se estropease - Dentro de poco no me van a caber en la habitación.

- Puedo comprarte otra habitación para que la llenes de rosas - propuso el chico acercándola hacia sí por la cintura; de forma que quedase ella entre sus piernas, abrazados pero mirándose - O podrías deshacerte de las viejas, y así no me arriesgo a repetir los colores.

Astoria soltó una risilla, acariciando la nariz del chico con sus largos dedos, delineando después las líneas de su mandíbula. Nunca se desharía de esas rosas que cada día le llevaba de un color diferente, cada flor reflejaba un momento de felicidad absoluta, esa felicidad inocente que sólo se tiene con doce años.

- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Draco apartándose levemente al escuchar la risita de Astoria.

- Nada…, bueno, nada malo, es que ya has repetido varias veces - confeso la chica - Pero no me importa.

- Mm - Draco frunció el ceño, pensando mientras trazaba círculos en la cintura de Astoria, sobre el jersey - En ese caso, supongo que habrá que cambiar de flor.

- No - se apresuró a negar ella - Me gustan las rosas.

- Está bien, ya se me ocurrirá algo entonces.

- Seguro - contestó ella. Draco la miró inquisitivo - Siempre se te ocurre algo. Eres muy listo.

- Lo soy - aseguró él, sonriendo orgulloso.

- Eres la persona más lista que he conocido, la más lista del colegio, deberías ser tú el director, y no Dumbledore.

Draco, mosqueado, alzó una ceja y la alejó empujándola por las caderas, pero sin soltarla.

- ¿Qué te propones? - la preguntó. Astoria, fastidiada por haber sido descubierta, no pudo evitar hacer un mohín con los labios.

- Nada - negó alzando la barbilla. Draco aprovechó para besarla la base de su mandíbula.

- ¿Nada? - preguntó separando apenas los labios de la piel de la chica, que negó con la cabeza - ¿Nada de nada? - la besó de nuevo, esta vez detrás de la oreja - ¿No hay nada que quieras pedirme? - cuando sus labios rozaron las comisuras de los de ella, tuvo que cogerla con fuerza por la cintura, ya que las piernas de Astoria comenzaron a temblar.

- Bueno, hay algo - consiguió murmurar ella inclinando la cabeza mientras Draco continuaba sembrando de besos cada centímetro de su rostro - De Transformaciones.

- ¿Y no puede esperar? - preguntó Draco.

- Supongo que sí - contestó ella antes de besarle.

Durante esos dos mese habían estado viéndose a escondidas, besándose en rincones oscuros, hablando durante horas de todo y de nada; de nada y de todo. Llenándose de caricias sutiles por encima de la ropa, y rozando el éxtasis cuando Draco se saltaba sus propias restricciones y le acariciaba la piel expuesta de su pierna, o la base de su espalda por debajo del jersey… Sentir los suaves dedos del chico sobre su inocente piel era…, Astoria no tenía palabras para describirlo; por eso, las pocas, poquísimas veces que eso ocurría, como en aquel preciso momento, eran tesoros para la joven Greengrass.

Cómo deseaba crecer, pensó mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza dejando que Draco besase y mordiese su cuello, cuánto deseaba tener un par de años más para poder estar con él, para que Draco no se sintiese mal por tocarla, para poder tocarle a él sin las restricciones impuestas por la sociedad… Ella sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, pues lo habían hablado algunas veces. Astoria tenía doce años, casi trece, y Draco cumpliría los quince en pocos meses; él tampoco es que fuese muy mayor, pero empezaba a anhelar ciertas experiencias que no creía apropiado practicar con ella. Astoria temía que se cansase de aquello y se fuese con Pansy o, aún peor, con Daphne. Su hermana.

No le había dicho nada a Draco de la conversación que mantuvo con ella durante las navidades, al fin y al cabo, Daphne y él habían sido novios, además su hermana se lo había confiado a ella y no existía ningún motivo por el que Draco tuviese que saberlo. Le remordía la conciencia, eso por supuesto, y sentía un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que le estaba haciendo a Daphne, su modelo a seguir, la persona a quien más admiraba…, pero el nudo se hacía más grande de solo pensar en no volver a sentir los brazos de Draco entorno a ella. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, tal vez le hubiese confesado sus pensamientos al rubio que en ese momento le acariciaba el rostro y la miraba intensamente a los ojos haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rubor, pero durante el baile, Draco había bailado con su hermana, y Astoria temía que en Daphne, el chico pudiese encontrar lo que no quería tomar de ella misma.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó el Slytherin colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

- No - contestó ella.

- ¿Seguro? - insistió - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro - respondió Astoria forzándose a sonreír - Me gusta que me toques, pero no lo haces con frecuencia.

- Ahora te estoy tocando - indicó Draco, evadiendo el tema.

- Quiero más - dijo la chica provocando una risa algo forzada de él.

- Siempre quieres más de todo, Astoria - contestó - Y hay veces que no se puede.

- Pero si fuese más mayor, ¿querrías?

- No estoy acostumbrado a que se me nieguen los deseos - contestó Draco tras tomarse unos momentos - Es la primera vez que me los niego yo mismo, y cada vez que sacas el tema lo haces más difícil porque además de negármelo a mí, te lo estoy negando a ti también.

- ¿Y por qué lo haces? - preguntó Astoria, pegando su cadera a la del chico.

- Porque quiero estar contigo cuando tú quieras, cuando estés segura y preparada - respondió él - Y no creo que ahora lo estés, creo que quieres hacerlo por mí, y no voy a permitirlo.

- ¿Tú estás preparado? - inquirió la chica apartándose un poco, le iba a atrapar igual que una araña a sus presas.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

- Yo llevo preparado desde que tenía doce años - contestó sin pensar, y sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando vio la sonrisa satisfecha de Astoria - Pero los chicos somos diferentes, solo pensamos en eso; así que no es comparable.

- Malfoy…

- No, Astoria, se acabó la discusión - dijo con rotundidad, pero al ver la expresión de la chica añadió: - Vamos a esperar un año o un par de ellos, por favor.

Evidentemente, Astoria iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de las palabras del rubio, de lo que implicaba, se percató de su significado seguramente antes que Draco. _Vamos a esperar un año, o un par de ellos. _Draco la esperaría a ella, y Astoria le esperaría a él. Ambos eran personas impacientes, acostumbrados a que sus deseos instantáneos fueran satisfechos de inmediato; pero ella podía esperar, si eso significara estar con él otro año viviendo lo que había vivido aquellos dos meses.

Astoria esperaría si esperaban juntos.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras se acercaba a sus labios, curvando los propios en una sonrisa de aceptación. Esta vez, cuando se besaron, lo hicieron con ternura, con una ternura con la que muy pocas veces lo habían hecho.

Y mientras los brazos de Draco estrechaban su cintura, la puerta del aula se abrió, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Los dos intrusos les miraban con los ojos desorbitados, seguramente haciéndose eco de los suyos propios y los de Draco.

- Malfoy - susurró asombrada la chica que se había quedado paralizada en la puerta.

*******************

* * *

_Tachán! Y hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Quiénes les habrán pillado? ¿Cómo reaccionará Draco ante la intrusión?_

_Ya lo sabremos…, la paciencia es una virtud que cosecha sus frutos (que se lo digan a Astoria jeje)._

_Bueno, ante todo quería daros las gracias por leer, en especial a quienes dejan sus opiniones, realmente animáis a que busque tiempo de escribir. Gracias, de veras._

_Y nada más por hoy, espero que os haya gustado el capi, y que os esté gustando la historia._

_Besitos!! Eli._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! Perdón otra vez por el retraso, ya se que siempre digo lo mismo, pero…_

_Antes de nada quería agradecer todas las alertas y rw, no creía que esta historia (o experimento) fuese a tener tanto éxito, así que gracias. Como agradecimiento prometo que intentaré actualizar con más rapidez y hacer los capítulos más largos._

_Sin más rollos os dejo con el capi. Espero que os guste._

* * *

********************

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_Draco_

_Viernes 25 de abril de 1996_

Faltaban horas para que saliese el sol, y Draco ya se había despertado. Aún era demasiado pronto para levantarse, pero sabía que no iba a poder dormirse de nuevo con facilidad; probablemente, cuando lo hiciera ya sería la hora de levantarse. Dio una vuelta en la cama, sonrió pensando en el día que le esperaba; no es que fuese nada del otro mundo, pero como miembro de la Brigada Inquisitorial aprovechaba todas las oportunidades que tenía para fastidiarle los planes a Potter. Desde que empezó el curso, era lo único que le entretenía. Ese era el año de los TIMO´s, no necesitaba estudiar mucho, pues era capaz de aislar todo tipo de pensamientos mientras estaba en clase, y así centrar toda su atención en las palabras del profesor…, excepto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. En esos momentos es cuando más odiaba a San Potter & co. Pero de todas formas, en verano su padre y su tía Bella le enseñarían todo lo necesario.

Cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y ponerse a repasar los apuntes de Historia de la Magia, si no, sabía que nunca iba a encontrar el momento de ponerse a estudiar dicha asignatura, pero antes se daría una ducha. Entró al cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha caliente antes de dirigirse al lavabo para lavarse la cara con agua fría. Se quedó, con las manos apoyadas sobre la encimera y los brazos estirados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mirándose al espejo. A sus casi dieciséis años, era un muchacho atractivo. Él nunca le había dado importancia, siempre había sido guapo, lo admitía no por vanidad, simplemente era un hecho. Los genes de sus padres le habían otorgado unos rasgos finos, aristocráticos. Tenía las facciones finas y elegantes de los Black por parte de la familia de su madre, y el pelo rubio, fino, brillante y sedoso, que junto con los ojos grises como el mercurio, se debían a la herencia de su padre. El Quidditch y su complexión delgada, le habían otorgado un cuerpo musculoso y moldeado. Se encogió de hombros, sabía que tenía un físico atractivo, pero no le daba ninguna importancia. Se quitó el pijama y entró en la ducha cuando el vapor comenzó a empañar el espejo.

Veinte minutos después estaba sentado en la Sala Común sacando de su cartera de piel de dragón, los apuntes de Historia de la Magia mientras maldecía a todos los seres mágicos de los que tenía que estudiar sus hazañas. Decidió que esa mañana iba a aprovechar para sintetizar sus apuntes, así que sacó un pergamino en blanco y mojó la pluma en el tintero para escribir en la esquina superior izquierda la fecha del día.

"_25 de abril de 1996"_

Se quedó mirando esa línea fijamente durante minutos. 25 de abril. Ese día Astoria cumplía catorce años. Cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se frotó la cara con las manos mientras echaba la vista atrás.

*******

_10 de marzo de 1995_

En la torre de Astronomía una pareja se abrazaba mientras observaban la nieve bañar los terrenos del colegio. La chica sujetaba las manos del chico sobre su vientre, la expresión de ambos era de preocupación.

- Draco - le llamó Astoria.

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero - confesó ella cerrando los ojos. Draco tensó los brazos entorno a ella. Astoria se dio cuenta, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Desde que tres días antes Parkinson les vio, Draco se estaba alejando, y Astoria no sabía qué es lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, en ocasiones Malfoy era como una maldita caja de Gringotts, tan frío y hermético como ellas. - ¿Me prometerás algo?

- Si está en mi mano … - respondió Draco, y Astoria se lo tomó como un sí.

- Cuando cumpla catorce años, ¿prometes que estarás conmigo?

- Falta más de un año para eso, Toria - contestó - Pueden pasar millones de cosas hasta entonces, es posible que te canses de mí y te vallas con Creevey, por ejemplo.

- Nunca voy a cansarme de ti, Draco - dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de sustituir su expresión por una mueca de asco - ¡Y nunca me iría con un Gryffindor sangre sucia!

- Vale, vale - concedió Draco sonriendo de medio lado. Astoria abrió la boca, seguramente para seguir insistiendo en el tema, así que la atrajo hacia él y la beso.

Astoria apoyó sus enguantadas manos en la nuca del chico mientras cerraba sus ojos verdes y se dejó disfrutar mientras, como siempre, los labios y caricias de Malfoy le hacían olvidarse de todo. De pronto, algo en el beso cambió. Se hizo más intenso, Draco apresó su nuca, acercándola aún más a él, la presa entorno a su cintura también aumentó, y la lengua del chico exploraba su boca casi con desesperación. Draco, sin dejar de besarla la levantó en vilo avanzando hacia la pared de piedra de la torre hasta que la espalda de Astoria quedó apoyada contra ella, entonces el chico puso sus manos en el trasero de la joven haciendo que la chica pasase sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Sorprendida, entusiasmada y, sí, algo temerosa. El chico nunca había llegado tan lejos, en aquel momento su mano estaba sobre el muslo de Astoria, subiendo a la vez que la falda del uniforme también subía, desnudando su pierna pero, sin que ella sintiese nada de frío. Pese a su asombro, no dejaron de besarse, el oxígeno era secundario en ese momento.

- Vaya - consiguió pronunciar ella cuando Draco se separó con expresión sombría, aunque Astoria no se percató de ello.

- Es tarde - dijo Draco - Volvamos a la Sala Común.

El chico echó a andar delante de ella, y eso fue lo que le indicó a Astoria que algo iba mal. Draco siempre le cedía el paso. La expresión de su rostro debió reflejar algo, ya que el chico se dio cuenta.

De reojo, Draco vio los ojos de Astoria abrirse por la sorpresa, entrecerrarse por temor, y después su mirada se volvió fría, dura. Aquello era una locura, como le había hecho ver Pansy. Era una cría, que le volvía loco, sí, pero una cría al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué iba a decir Daphne cuando se enterase? Porque tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. ¿Y sus propios padres? Tenía que parar aquello antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Astoria era impulsiva, caprichosa, eso se lo había repetido Daphne hasta la saciedad. ¿Qué pasaría, le preguntó Pansy, cuando Astoria se encaprichase de otro? Draco quedaría como un completo imbécil. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el orgullo no le importaba nada en comparación con perderla a ella, perdió el férreo control de sus expresiones, y su descubrimiento se reflejó en su cara.

"¡Por Merlín, Draco! Te has enamorado de ella" había dicho Pansy tapándose la boca con las manos.

Cualquiera pensaría que la morena actuaba por celos, pero Draco sabía que no era así, la conocía desde siempre, Pansy y él eran solo buenos amigos. Dejaban creer a todo el mundo que estaban juntos, incluso compartieron algunos besos, porque era lo que se esperaba de ellos. Pero ambos sabían que estaban ahí para el otro.

" Draco" le dijo Pansy cogiéndole de la mano "Esto no está bien, si de veras sientes algo por ella, ponle fin a esta locura. Astoria tiene que relacionarse con chicos de su edad, ha de disfrutar de las cosas que solo se disfrutan con doce años. No la obligues a crecer antes de tiempo"

El chico asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y Pansy entendió con eso que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Ella ya se lo había dicho, había cumplido como amiga; ahora, lo que hiciese Draco era asunto suyo. Le dio un ultimo apretón a la mano del rubio y, tras suspirar levemente, desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de las chicas de cuarto curso.

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido en la torre de Astronomía, Draco le envió una lechuza a la pequeña Greengrass cancelando su cita para aquella tarde, y así los sucesivos días. Durante la primera semana, Astoria le preguntaba que qué iba mal, le insistía en verse a solas y hablar, hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo… Otro día, Draco la estuvo esperando en el aula en la que solían verse, pero ella no apareció, y Draco no le había enviado ninguna lechuza… Llegó un momento en una de las semanas posteriores que el único contacto que ambos Slytherin mantenían era un "buenos días" cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos o en la sala común, hasta que eso también terminó y su relación se limitó a una mirada que lo decía todo pero que a la vez no expresaba nada, cada vez que se veían… Pero incluso aquello llegó a su fin, hasta que solo quedaron las miradas de anhelo del rubio Slytherin cuando estaba seguro de que nadie le observaba.

*******

_Viernes 25 de abril de 1996_

_- _Draco, ¿te encuentras bien?

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza desconcertado, no esperaba que nadie bajara tan temprano a la Sala Común. Enfocó su mirada en la chica que estaba frente a él, con el pelo castaño recogido en una pulcra coleta, y sus ojos del color del caramelo observándole con preocupación. Draco sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Sabes que el día que te conocí llevabas la misma coleta? - le preguntó el chico. Daphne hizo una mueca de sorpresa, y la preocupación se hizo más acusada en su rostro.

- Draco, siempre llevo el pelo recogido - contestó sentándose en la silla contigua a la de Malfoy.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó, confuso. Draco Malfoy se enorgullecía de su capacidad de discreta observación, talento heredado de la sangre Black que corría por sus venas. - ¿Y por qué? Tu hermana siempre lo lleva suelto, a ti también te quedaría bien. - Draco inclinó la cabeza para observar el rostro de la chica que le miraba con el ceño fruncido - Aunque por otro lado, recogido no ocultas tu cara. Y tienes una cara bonita, Daphne, sí, eres guapa.

A la chica se le escapó una carcajada de la impresión. Hizo amago de estirar la mano para tocar la frente del chico, pero se detuvo. Las reacciones de Malfoy eran imprevisibles.

- Vale, Malfoy, deberías ir a la enfermería. - dijo sonriendo y arrancando una mueca en él que podía tomarse como un intento de sonrisa o como un gesto de contrariedad. - Si no quieres hablar conmigo lo que te ocurre está bien, pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde encontrarme.

- No es nada - contestó el frotándose la cara - Lamento si te he ofendido, no era mi intención. Debo haberme quedado traspuesto mientras estudiaba.

- Tranquilo, no me has ofendido - respondió Daphne mientras se incorporaba y recogía su cartera. - Le estoy preparando una fiesta sorpresa a Astoria, hoy es su cumpleaños, estás invitado si te apetece.

Draco cogió la invitación que la chica le tendía y evitó mirarla.

- Lo pensaré.

- Claro, nos vemos en clase Malfoy - se despidió Daphne antes de salir de la Sala Común.

Genial. Pensó Draco apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. Estaba invitado a la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Astoria Greengrass… Seguramente la sorpresa se la llevaría si le encontraba allí. O tal vez no, quizás le diera exactamente igual la presencia del rubio en su fiesta, era posible que la asistencia de Draco Malfoy le fuese totalmente indiferente. Pensar en ello, hizo que Draco se estremeciera y mirase inmediatamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le había visto hacerlo.

Miró la invitación y la cara sonriente de Astoria le miraba desde ella mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Cómo deseaba abrazarla de nuevo. Suspiró sutilmente y se echó hacia atrás en la silla antes de dejar caer la invitación sobre la mesa. Estaba claro que no iba a estudiar aquella mañana, y pronto la Sala Común se iba a abarrotar de gente, así que debería empezar a recoger…

- ¿Piensas ir? - de nuevo, una voz femenina le sobresalto - Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

- No lo sé, Pansy - contestó sin mirar a la morena - No lo sé.

Parkinson le miró en silencio mientras él se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con aire derrotado. Ella estaba en contra de la obsesión del chico con la pequeña de las Greengrass; aunque no lo aparentase, Astoria seguía siendo una niña a los ojos de la morena. Y en su opinión no era adecuada, al menos de momento, para Draco… Pero ver cómo su amigo la observaba desde la distancia, cómo taladraba con la mirada a todos los chicos que se acercaban a ella, cómo entre abría los labios esperando un saludo por parte de la chica cada vez que se cruzaban, ver cómo Draco aspiraba cuando Astoria pasaba por su lado para empaparse de su perfume…, ver todo eso, hacía que Pansy se replanteara sus opiniones. Hubo una época en la que soñaba con que aquellos gestos fuesen dirigidos a ella, o tal vez se sentía obligada, presionada, a anhelar aquellas atenciones por parte de Draco, pero ahora… ahora sólo quería que la desazón abandonase el rostro de Malfoy.

- Podemos ir juntos, si quieres - se encontró diciendo Pansy. Draco alzó la mirada, inexpresiva, hasta fijarla en los ojos negros de la chica, que no pudo descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio. Pansy carraspeó - Si te apetece ir, puedo acompañarte.

- No sé si…, no estoy seguro de ser bien recibido precisamente hoy - contestó él.

- Tienes la invitación, ¿no? Pues inténtalo, no creo que pierdas nada. - le animó Pansy - Y si, como dices, no eres bien recibido, siempre podemos escaparnos a Hogsmade a emborracharnos.

Los labios de Draco se curvaron hacia arriba ligeramente. Una dama como Pansy, nunca se emborrachaba, pero siempre cumplía su palabra, por lo que si le había prometido algo semejante, era porque estaba segura de que no iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- ¿De qué me serviría ir?

- Bueno, podríais aclarar las cosas, y tal vez mañana te salude cuando te vea - contestó la chica.

- Creí que no lo aprobabas.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

- Y no lo hago, pero no quiero casarme contigo, Malfoy - dijo fingiendo una mueca de asco - Y si sigues por este camino, sin fijarte en ninguna chica más aparte de ella, dentro de un año me veo con el anillo de los Malfoy en el dedo anular. Y eso es lo último que querría para mí.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante el argumento de su amiga. _Todas_ las chicas soñaban con convertirse en una Malfoy, _todas_ soñaban con que Draco pusiese sus ojos, y otras partes de su perfecta anatomía, sobre ellas.

Pansy, aparentemente ajena a la mirada del chico, fingía mirarse sus uñas, perfectamente arregladas, como si fuesen lo más importante del mundo, hasta que, poco a poco, una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por su rostro. Y segundos después, Malfoy y ella se estaban riendo a carcajadas en la solitaria Sala Común sin un motivo en concreto.

- Vamos Parkinson, te concedo el placer de mi compañía mientras desayunamos - dijo Draco antes de recoger sus pertenencias a golpe de varita.

- Vaya, qué gran honor, señor Malfoy - contestó Pansy pasando por la puerta que Draco le sostenía cediéndole el paso.

Caminaron por los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta llegar al Gran Comedor mientras charlaban de las clases, riéndose de Umbridge mientras se colocaban sus insignias de la BI. Traspasaron las puertas del comedor aún riéndose y Draco empujó con el hombro ligeramente a la morena, antes de que otra morena le mirase fijamente desde la mesa de Slytherin, sus ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los de Draco lo que al chico, paralizado aún en la puerta, le pareció una eternidad.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, en la sala de estudio de la mansión Greengrass, cuando la chica le miró con una fijeza que a Malfoy le resultó imposible mantener, aquella mirada reflejaba la curiosidad de una niña por un extraño que había interrumpido su estudio… La que le dirigía en ese momento, Draco no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba. Lo único que sabía era que lo quería descubrir… Y con la misma rapidez que Astoria le había paralizado con una simple mirada, la chica volvió los ojos jade hacia sus amigas como si aquel contacto visual nunca se hubiera producido.

Sintió que una delicada mano tiraba de su brazo hacia delante, obligándole a caminar; pero sus ojos continuaron unos segundos más clavados en Astoria, que no volvió a mirarle. Se sentó junto a Pansy en la mesa y comenzó a oír sin escuchar cómo su amiga parloteaba sobre la última fiesta de la alta sociedad, o de lo que estaba ahora de moda… Pansy sabía que él no la escuchaba, y Draco sabía que ella también lo sabía; Pansy hablaba de ese tema porque Draco no tenía que contestarla, y porque a cualquiera que los mirase no le extrañaría que el chico no la estuviera prestando ninguna atención. Y Malfoy se lo agradecía en silencio, tal y como su madre la había enseñado, cogió una servilleta de papel y con la varita la transformó en un tulipán que le entregó a Pansy; está lo cogió comprendiendo el gesto e inclinó la cabeza como agradecimiento.

Alguien dejó caer un cubierto al suelo sacando a Malfoy de su ensimismamiento, y giró la cabeza instintivamente hacia el lugar del que procedía el ruido. Astoria se incorporó con el tenedor que había recogido del suelo con la mirada clavada en la flor que Pansy sostenía en sus manos. Entonces Draco sonrió de medio lado y miró a su compañera de curso a los ojos.

- Ponte algo bonito esta noche - le dijo - Vamos a asistir a una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Pansy suspiró.

- Tendré que buscar un regalo - dijo.

- Yo me encargo de eso - contestó Draco animado, y la chica suspiró de nuevo.

- Más te vale que no tenga que emborracharme, Malfoy, o me las pagarás. - sentenció respondiendo a su pesar, a la sonrisa del rubio.

Draco miró una vez más en dirección a Astoria, que le miraba de reojo, antes de levantarse y salir del Gran Comedor, preguntándose si tal vez, Astoria pensaba también en esa promesa hecha un año atrás.

***********

* * *

_Así que Draco va a ir al cumple de la pequeña Astoria… ¿Será bienvenido? Y además acompañado por Pansy, ¿qué opinará Astoria de eso?_

_Por cierto, ¿qué pensáis de Parkinson? No he querido ponerla como la típica descerebrada que pierde las bragas por Draco… Al fin y al cabo es prefecta, y si fuese tan estúpida como da la sensación de ser, creo que sería un insulto hacia Hermione, que también es prefecta y de estúpida no tiene nada, ¿no creeis?_

_Bueno, el siguiente capi ya está por la mitad, así que espero subirlo la semana que viene… Ya sabeis que se admiten sugerencias._

_Besitos!!_

* * *

_Eli._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola!! _

_FELIZ AÑO!!! ¿Cómo fue la nochevieja? ¿Mucha resaca? _

_Bueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿no? A ver si puedo seguir así…_

_Espero que os guste el capítulo, y que disfrutéis de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Astoria._

* * *

********************

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Astoria

_Viernes 25 de abril de 1996_

Daphne se debía pensar que era tonta. Pensaba Astoria, estaba claro que le había preparado una fiesta. Astoria se lo agradecía, y por eso iba a fingir que no sabía nada, pero es que su hermana no sabía disimular. Aquella misma mañana le había regalado una túnica de gala verde preciosa, y Myriam unos zapatos a juego; ambas le habían dicho que se los pusiese aquella noche porque la iban a llevar a cenar. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero eso de que la diesen a elegir tres fotos suyas, para que dijese cuál le gustaba más ya empezaba a ser raro, pero cuando tres días antes, Daphne se había olvidado una de las invitaciones en la habitación de la propia Astoria… La cumpleañera sacudió la cabeza mientras se ponía el uniforme.

- ¿Ya estás lista? - le preguntó Myriam, sonriente, desde la puerta del baño. Astoria asintió a su amiga, ya vestida e impecable - Pues vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.

Astoria siguió a su amiga y salieron juntas de la Sala Común, la pequeña Greengrass siempre había admirado la capacidad que tenían Myriam y su hermana para mantener ese aspecto impecable durante todo el día. Ella misma, a medida que avanzaba la jornada, se iba desaliñando poco a poco hasta que acababa con el pelo despeinado, el nudo de la corbata medio deshecho, la camisa por fuera de la falda y aspecto cansado. En cambio ellas, al final del día, llegaban a la Sala Común tal y como habían salido por la mañana.

Mientras andaban en dirección al Gran Comedor, se encontraron con Parkinson y Malfoy, que caminaban por delante de ellas. Astoria disimuló un gesto de dolor al verle, había esperado lograr evitarle durante aquel día, el recuerdo del último día que estuvieron juntos en la torre de Astronomía todavía dolía, a pesar de haber transcurrido más de un año desde aquello. La chica no supo si alegrarse o molestarse porque la pareja no se hubiese percatado de su presencia cuando les adelantaron en el vestíbulo. Decidida a que no le importase el comportamiento de Draco el día de su catorce cumpleaños, se sentó con Myriam junto con otras de sus compañeras de curso. Segundos después de haberse sentado, escuchó la estridente risa de Parkinson en la entrada del Gran Comedor, miró en su dirección para ver cómo Malfoy la empujaba cariñosamente con el hombro. Ella no quería mirarle, de veras que no, le había hecho demasiado daño, y clavando su mirada en los ojos grises del chico no iba a ganar nada, pero era su cumpleaños, bien podía regalarse el placer de observarle; pero el ver al chico quieto, devolviéndole la mirada con inseguridad e incertidumbre, fue mejor regalo que simplemente observar el mercurio de sus ojos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Astoria - le dijo Tracy Davis que estaba sentada junto a su hermana.

- Gracias - contestó ella liberando a Draco de su mirada

- ¿Te han regalado ya algo?

- Mi hermana una túnica y Myriam unos zapatos - respondió.

- ¿Y hay algo que quieras en especial? - le pregunto Ariana Harper, una de sus compañeras de habitación. Instintivamente giró la cabeza en dirección a Draco Malfoy mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca, justo en el momento en que él le entregaba una flor a Parkinson.

Sus dedos soltaron, sin ser consciente el tenedor, dejándolo caer al suelo con un estrépito. Todavía guardaba todas las rosas, de todos los colores imaginables, que Malfoy le había regalado en un tiempo tan lejano y que, sin embargo, parecía que hubiese sido ayer. Cuando Myriam le dio un codazo disimuladamente, se agachó a recoger el cubierto.

- Lo siento - se disculpó, avergonzada de verdad. - Me he quedado traspuesta, ¿decías algo, Ary?

- Nada importante - contestó la chica limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta antes de levantarse - He de irme, mi hermano quería hablar conmigo de algo. Nos vemos en clase.

- Hasta luego.

Astoria miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde estaban Draco y Pansy, pero solo encontró a la morena. Sus miradas se encontraron, al principio duras, pero poco a poco, los ojos oscuros de la mayor se suavizaron y le sonrió levemente antes de levantarse y abandonar el Gran Comedor. Vio cómo en la puerta intercambiaba unas palabras con la amiga sangre sucia de Potter.

- Vamos a llegar tarde a Transformaciones - le dijo Myriam - Y McGonagall no va a perdonarnos otra vez.

- De acuerdo, vamos - contestó levantándose de la mesa de Slytherin.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la clase de Transformaciones, pasaron junto al aula donde la morena se encontraba con Draco un año atrás, como siempre, Astoria emitió un leve suspiro antes de entrar a su clase segundos antes que la profesora.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ha pasado en el Gran Comedor? - le preguntó Myriam en susurros mientras sacaba sus cosas.

- Draco le ha regalado un tulipán a la imbécil de Parkinson - dijo Astoria.

- Malfoy - dijo Myriam remarcando el apellido - Malfoy es idiota, pero un idiota que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y que a ti te da exactamente igual lo que haga porque ya no tenéis nada en común.

- Gracias, My - dijo Astoria con sarcasmo tras hacer una mueca - Ha sido un detalle que me recuerdes que ya no significo nada para él, pero la próxima vez muestra algo de sensibilidad.

- ¡Greengrass! ¿Hay algo que quiera usted compartir con la clase? - preguntó McGonagall.

- No, profesora - respondió ella - Discúlpeme.

- Muy bien, continuemos…

- Te estaba recordando que él ya no significa nada para ti - susurró Myriam - Y la próxima vez no pienso mostrar nada de sensibilidad, porque no va a haber una próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Pucey! ¡Greengrass! ¡Diez puntos menos para Slytherin!

- Perdón profesora.- dijo Myriam sin mirar siquiera a McGonagall - ¿De acuerdo?

- Cállate ya - ordenó Astoria fijando su vista en la pizarra.

- Lo tomaré como un no - musitó Pucey.

*

Astoria era impulsiva, eso lo sabían todos los que la conocían, y a ella misma le gustaba serlo; no veía nada malo en dejarse llevar, pero tenía claro los impulsos que debía seguir y cuales no. Y el que estaba siguiendo en ese mismo momento era de los que no.

Generalmente, se esforzaba en retener los recuerdos de Malfoy en un rincón oscuro y escondido de su mente; todas las cartas y flores que el rubio le había regalado estaban en un baúl cerrado dentro de su propio baúl, y nunca, jamás, se permitía el lujo de mirarlas. ¿De qué iba a servir? Era algo estúpido, sin sentido, y no sabía que era lo que buscaba al hacerlo, pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

"_Hoy no podemos vernos. Tengo muchos deberes atrasados. Aprovecha bien la tarde sin mí."_

No le hubiese dado demasiada importancia a esa carta si hubiese sido por el comportamiento del chico el día anterior en la torre de Astronomía. Ahora que la leía de nuevo captaba el significado de esa última frase. Aprovecha bien la tarde sin mí. Esa tarde, recordó, fue horrible, no tenía nada que hacer, pues aprovechaba la hora de comer para terminar sus deberes y así poder pasar la tarde entera con Draco. Sintió un nudo en el pecho al recordar los días, semanas que siguieron a esa primera carta… . Volvió a sentir el mismo vacío que sintió entonces; la incertidumbre de qué iba a ocurrir a continuación; recordó el miedo al no saber lo que Malfoy pensaba o sentía; la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que Parkinson entró en aquella clase con un tipo de Durmstrang, y desde entonces Draco se había ido alejando hasta quedar a millones de años luz de Astoria.

Después de dos semanas, se había acostumbrado a recibir una lechuza del rubio cancelando sus citas y ya no sabía qué era lo mejor, si recibirlas porque aquello significaba que aún pensaba en ella; o que Draco dejase de enviárselas, el sentido común de la chica le decía que aquella opción era la mejor, si su relación o lo que fuese que tuvieran había terminado, lo más inteligente sería cortar toda comunicación con él. Pero no podía soportar siquiera pensar en dejar de recibir una carta suya todas las mañanas… Hasta que un día no le llegó ninguna cancelación a su cita, pero tampoco una confirmación.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Ahora sí podían verse? ¿O era la señal de que toda relación con el rubio Slytherin había terminado? ¿Acaso Malfoy pretendía volverla loca?

Bien, pues Astoria Greengrass no iba a dejar que nadie jugase con ella. Si Draco quería volver a verla, que fuese a buscarla y hablase con ella, cara a cara. Aquel día no iba a pisar el pasillo de Transformaciones, pero por si acaso se quedaría en la Sala Común, a la vista por si alguien la buscaba. Pero nadie lo hizo, y a las nueve de la noche estaba en su cama, llorando por un chico por primera y última vez en su vida. Draco Malfoy dejaría de existir para ella al día siguiente.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los meses, y no negaría que su decisión flaqueó en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca cedió a la tentación de hablar con él por el mero placer de escuchar su voz una vez más. Tuvo altibajos, por supuesto, cuando le veía hablar con alguna chica, y sentía su sangre hervir de rabia cuando le encontraba estudiando al lado de Parkinson. Pero Astoria había tomado la decisión de cortar cualquier tipo de contacto con Malfoy, se prohibió pensar en él o al menos venirse abajo si hacía eso último, y hasta el momento lo había cumplido.

Pero ese día, el día de su décimo cuarto cumpleaños, el día que se suponía que iba a estar con él por primera vez, se dijo que podía permitirse el lujo de hacer una excepción en su decisión.

***

_Habitación de las chicas de tercero. Slytherin_

Cuando Myriam Pucey entró en su cuarto, se encontró a Astoria tumbada en su cama, dormida, abrazada a una rosa con los pétalos verdes. Suspiró antes de menear la cabeza hacia los lados con suavidad. No podía permitir que llegase tarde a su propia fiesta. Se acercó a su amiga y pudo distinguir la humedad sobre la almohada. Maldijo, no por primera vez, a Draco Malfoy antes de quitarle con suavidad a Astoria la flor que sostenía entre sus dedos.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Astoria abriendo los ojos de golpe. Myriam se incorporó sobresaltada por la inesperada queja de su amiga, que en ese momento se llevaba el dedo corazón a la boca - Me has pinchado.

La castaña miró la rosa que ahora reposaba sobre sus manos y alzó una ceja.

- Espinas, típico - musitó antes de apuntar con la varita a la cara de Astoria y murmuró un hechizo - Listo, ojos deshinchados, ahora vístete, nos vamos a cenar a Hogsmade.

- No me apetece, My - dijo la aludida, lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era ir a una fiesta sorpresa y fingir, emocionada, que no sabía nada.

- Astoria Greengrass, levántate en este preciso momento y arréglate - repitió Myriam con autoridad - Nos vamos a cenar, y si no estás lista en media hora traeré a tu hermana y a Tracy Davis para que te saquen a rastras tal y como estés en ese momento.

- ¡No, a Davis no! - exclamó Astoria fingiéndose horrorizada.

- Pues date prisa - dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta.

Bajó a la Sala Común donde Daphne la esperaba, junto a la hermana de su amiga estaban Malfoy y Parkinson.

- ¿Vais a venir? - les preguntó Daphne, sorprendida. Le había dado la invitación al chico aquella mañana, pero no estaba muy segura del motivo por el que lo había hecho. En cualquier caso no esperaba que Malfoy aceptase, ni mucho menos que Parkinson le acompañase a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermana pequeña.

- Nunca le negaría una invitación a una hermosa dama - contestó Draco mirando de reojo a Myriam. Ella alzó una ceja, dispuesta a subir de nuevo a su habitación y decirle a Astoria que fingiese una enfermedad, incluso se la provocaría ella misma si era necesario, Malfoy no podía asistir a su fiesta. Pero no contaba con que el chico pudiese leer su cara o su pensamiento, o lo que fuese. - ¡Pucey!

Draco, sorprendiendo tanto a Daphne como a la propia Myriam, se acercó a la chica y la besó los nudillos.

- Tengo entendido que has participado en la preparación de la fiesta - dijo el chico sin soltar la mano de la chica, ella asintió sintiéndose paralizada de pronto. Tal vez fuese el poder de la mirada de Malfoy, la impresión de que el chico más guapo del colegio la estuviese tocando, o quizás era por el simple hecho de que Draco Malfoy se dirigiese directamente a ella; pero Myriam se sentía incapaz de dar un paso hacia atrás. - Un trabajo excelente. ¿Necesitáis que os ayudemos, o vamos yendo a la Sala de los Menesteres?

- No, vamos todos para allá - decidió Daphne cogiendo el brazo de Myriam que, una vez liberada de los ojos del rubio, empezó a idear la forma de escaparse. - Tenemos que terminar unas cosas, y hablar con los elfos.

- Espera, Daphne - interrumpió Myriam - Tengo que subir un segundo a la habitación, para ver como va tu hermana y …

- No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir a hablar con los elfos ya - dijo la mayor tirando del brazo de la chica hacia el exterior de la Sala Común.

****

_Habitación de las chicas de tercero. Slytherin_

Myriam tenía razón, ahora tenía una nueva vida sin Malfoy, ya no tenían nada en común. Era su cumpleaños, y lo iba a pasar en compañía de sus amigos y de su hermana. Daphne, en opinión de Astoria, era la mejor hermana que podía haber tenido, algo pesada en ocasiones, pero no podía tener otra mejor.

Le habían organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy no iba a estropeársela.

Llevaba esperando diez minutos, ya totalmente arreglada, y nadie iba a buscarla. Si tardaban mucho más todo el trabajo de acicalamiento habría sido en vano. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, menos mal, pensó, que había tenido la precaución de hechizarse los zapatos para que no le doliesen los pies con los tacones; ella no estaba acostumbrada como Daphne o My a llevar ese tipo de zapatos. Astoria, sin ayuda de ningún tipo de complementos, ya era lo suficientemente alta. Se miró al espejo y le gustó la imagen que vio en él. Al principio había tenido sus dudas acerca de la túnica que le habían regalado, pues le parecía algo corta, pero ahora al verse con ella puesta se dio cuenta de que no lo era tanto; además dejaba a la vista unas piernas kilométricas y torneadas. Millones de chicas más mayores que ella darían un ojo de la cara por tener su cuerpo y su aspecto en ese momento.

La puerta sonó y Astoria se apresuró a abrir.

- ¡Wow, Ast! - exclamó Daphne - ¡Qué guapa! ¡Y qué mayor! Ya se notan los catorce añazos.

- Dentro de nada tendré casi tantas arrugas como tú - contestó la aludida sonriendo. Inmediatamente, su hermana se llevó las manos a la cara para asegurarse de que su piel estaba tan tersa como el espejo le indicó quince minutos antes. Astoria, unos centímetros más alta que ella gracias a los tacones, soltó una carcajada.

- Muy graciosa - dijo entrelazando un brazo con el de su hermana pequeña - Vámonos.

*****

_20: 00. Sala de los Menesteres_

_Fiesta de cumpleaños._

La música sonaba mientras cuerpos adolescentes se movían al ritmo de esta. La sala estaba abarrotada de gente, aunque no tanta como para que resultase agobiante; en cualquier caso, aquella sala se iba agrandando o encogiendo según aumentaba la cantidad de personas que acudían, aparecían mullidos sillones cuando alguien se sentía cansado de bailar y desaparecían cuando ya no eran requeridos. Una mesa enorme sostenía decenas de paquetes envueltos y bandejas con bebidas flotaban por la estancia instando a los invitados a coger la que más les apeteciese.

Astoria miraba con preocupación a Myriam mientras bailaba con Blaise Zabinni, pues esta había intentado hablar con ella en un par de ocasiones y, por la expresión de su amiga, Astoria adivinó que se trataba de algo serio, pero cada vez que Myriam se acercaba a ella, alguien la interceptaba para felicitarla, para entregarle un regalo, aplaudir su fiesta o bailar con ella.

- Es un placer volver a bailar contigo, Astoria - le dijo Blaise.

- Lo mismo digo, Zabinni.

- Tal vez tu hermana no me lance una maldición si te invito a una copa, ahora que ya tienes catorce años - dijo el chico sonriendo de medio lado. Astoria le miró, con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Intentas emborracharme, Blaise?

- Para nada.

- Entonces, ¿he de pensar que intentas ligar conmigo?

- Depende - contestó el chico - ¿Funcionaría?

Astoria se le quedó mirando a los ojos, no se había planteado la posibilidad de flirtear con ningún chico, y no podía pasarse el resto de su vida lamentándose por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue con Malfoy. Zabinni, la cogió de la mano para hacerla girar en una vuelta antes de volver a cogerla de la cintura. Astoria inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de observar al chico, que no estaba nada mal; no era Draco, pero tampoco tenía desperdicio.

- Depende - le respondió parodiándole - ¿Me divertiría?

- Eso ni lo dudes - contestó Blaise.

- Entonces inténtalo - le provocó Astoria - Y tal vez me lo piense, pero ahora tengo que hablar con Myriam, me está poniendo de los nervios con tanta miradita.

- ¿Te miraba a ti? - preguntó el chico - Estaba seguro de que de quien no apartaba los ojos era de mi.

- Eres un vanidoso, Zabinni.

- Puede, pero un día de estos, y no dentro de mucho, vas a tener una cita con este vanidoso.

- Estaré esperando - contestó Astoria guiñándole un ojo, antes de alejarse para reunirse con Myriam.

Le dio la espalda y avanzó esquivando a los que se movían en la pista hasta llegar a la tarima donde su amiga estaba sentada mirándola con ansiedad.

- ¿Se puede saber qué narices te pasa? - le preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella. - ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

- Tengo que decirte una cosa - dijo Myriam con seriedad.

- Yo también - contestó Astoria - Blaise va a invitarme a salir.

- ¿Cómo? - Myriam se olvidó momentáneamente de que tenía que avisar a su amiga de la posible aparición de Malfoy en su fiesta. - ¿Blaise Zabinni?

- ¿Conoces a otro?

- ¡.Mio!

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y qué le vas a decir? - le preguntó.

- Creo que sí - contestó Astoria echándose un mechón de pelo hacia atrás - No puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida pensando en el estúpido de Malfoy.

- ¡Mierda, Malfoy! - exclamó Myriam llamando la atención de Astoria - Ast, tengo que decirte algo importante.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es posible que…

Mientras Astoria estaba bailando con Zabinni, Myriam se había subido a una tarima para poder encontrarla mirando desde un punto elevado entre tanta gente, por eso, cuando la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la frase de la joven Pucey, Astoria tuvo plena visión de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson entrando por la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

- …, que Malfoy venga - terminó de decir Myriam en un susurro. Pero se lo podía haber ahorrado, pues Astoria no la escuchó; de hecho, ni escuchaba a su amiga, ni oía al resto de la gente, ni la música atronadora que atacaba sus oídos.

El tiempo se detuvo, y la gente se paralizó a los ojos de Astoria; sólo avanzaba Malfoy hacia ella, y ni siquiera, pues este también se quedó quieto durante unos segundos al verla, por encima de toda la gente con sus ojos verdes mirándole con asombro y temor, en una imagen deliciosa para las retinas del rubio. Cuando la sangre circuló de nuevo por el cuerpo de Draco, retomó su avance hacia la cumpleañera que seguía mirándole sin apenas respirar.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Astoria - dijo Malfoy cuando llegó hasta ella, y como si el sonido de su voz fuese la señal, la Sala de los Menesteres volvió a cobrar vida, la música sonaba de nuevo y la gente volvía a reír ajenos al tormentoso interior de su homenajeada.

- Felicidades, Greengrass - dijo Parkinson - Bonita fiesta.

- Gracias, Pansy - consiguió decir Astoria. _Malfoy no está aquí, Malfoy no está aquí, Malfoy no está aquí_. Se repetía mentalmente - Me alegro que hayas podido venir. Espero que lo pases bien.

- Yo también lo espero - contestó la morena - ¡Oh, mira, ahí está Harper! Voy a saludarle. No te olvides de darle el regalo, Draco.

Entonces el chico se encontró con dos chicas taladrándole con la mirada: Myriam parecía querer lanzarle Avadas con los ojos, y Astoria le miraba sin verle realmente, como si ella no fuese partícipe de la situación, tenía la sensación de estar viendo esa escena desde un punto ajeno a su cuerpo, como si observara la fiesta de cumpleaños de otra persona. Estaba en estado de shock.

Draco Malfoy estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba celebrando con ella que cumplía catorce años; y los recuerdos luchaban por aflorar, iban avanzando, rompiendo las barreras que Astoria les había impuesto y arrastrando lágrimas con ellos. No estaba preparada para aquello, de todas las cosas que hubiese podido imaginar, estar frente a Draco Malfoy ese 25 de abril, era lo último que en el último año había pasado por la imaginación de la joven.

- Felicidades, Ast - las palabras de Draco llegaron lejanas a los oídos de Astoria, que parpadeó y fijo sus ojos, que ahora veían con más claridad, en el rubio - Ha sido un detalle que Daphne me invitase esta mañana. Hubiera sido una pena perderme un acontecimiento como este.

Myriam bufó, expresando así cuánto le desagradaba la presencia de Malfoy. Astoria le agradecía su apoyo, aunque le estaba poniendo algo nerviosa. Decidió que lo mejor era comportarse con normalidad. Su historia con Draco había terminado hacía ya un año; ya no había rencor, o al menos no debería haberlo, pero lo que impedía que Astoria siguiese adelante era el no saber qué era lo que había sucedido. Si pudiese hablar con él para que se lo explicase, tal vez… . Cerró lo ojos un segundo y, mentalmente, sacudió la cabeza. Normalidad, iba a comportarse como si Malfoy fuese un invitado más a su fiesta, con normalidad.

- Gracias por venir, Malfoy - dijo Astoria intentando que no le temblase la voz - My, ¿por qué no le dices a un elfo que traiga algo de beber?

- Puede ir él perfectamente, no soy su criada - protestó Myriam. Mantuvo un pequeño duelo de miradas con su amiga, hasta que al final cedió - No tardaré.

Astoria volvió sus ojos verdes hacia el chico, y quedó durante unos segundos atrapada en su mirada. Había algo extraño en la forma en la que Draco la observaba y aquello la asustó, pues algo en su mente sabía lo que era, pero esa respuesta no quería aflorar, o Astoria no quería que aflorase.

Normalidad, se repitió. Actuar con normalidad.

- Ha dicho Parkinson que tenías un regalo para mí, ¿no?- dijo sacando al chico de su aparente ensimismamiento, y su expresión se volvió neutra, aunque esbozó una seductora sonrisa.

- Sí, aquí lo tengo - asintió Draco haciendo una floritura con la varita - Feliz catorce cumpleaños, Astoria.

Myriam, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba, sintió a su amiga palidecer, y a ella misma se le detuvo el corazón un segundo al ver el enorme ramo de rosas, unas del mismo verde que los ojos jade de Astoria, y otras del color del mercurio. Acudió a toda la velocidad que pudo al lado de su amiga, esquivando a la gente a su paso, y llegó justo cuando Astoria se disponía a hablar.

- Gracias, Malfoy - dijo con firmeza, pero Myriam pudo captar el titubeo en su voz.. Se sintió orgullosa de la entereza que estaba mostrando Astoria, pero ella sabía que aquella pose no iba a durar mucho más - Son preciosas. Ya me había quedado sin flores que mantener.

Forzó una sonrisa, y tan concentrada estaba en mantener un tono de voz normal, que no vio el latigazo que Draco parecía haber recibido, pero Pucey si que lo vio, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Señorito Malfoy, ¿qué desea usted beber? - un elfo apareció rompiendo la tensión del momento. Draco le miró con indiferencia antes de pedir un whisky de fuego.

- Dame las flores, se las daré a Daphne para que las ponga en agua - intervino Myriam - Y recuerda, Ast, que tienes que atender a TUS invitados.

- Claro, voy a ver a Ary - dijo Astoria dando un paso para bajar de la tarima - Gracias de nuevo, Malfoy, por venir y por las rosas, son preciosas, de verdad.

Y se alejó del chico todo cuanto pudo. Quería irse de allí, meterse bajo sus sábanas y dejarse arrastrar por los recuerdos, pero no podía. No podía, no sólo porque la fiesta fuese para ella, sino porque no se permitiría volver a sufrir por él, no lo haría. Pero quería entender, necesitaba saber…, ¿qué había pasado entonces? ¿Y por qué Draco había decidido ir a su fiesta? ¿Qué buscaba con ello? ¿Quería, simplemente, acostarse con ella? ¿O sólo torturarla?

Pues no iba a conseguir ninguna de esas cosas. Astoria no se acostaba, por primera vez, con cualquiera, ni siquiera aunque fuese Draco Malfoy. Una Greengrass se hacía respetar, no dejaba que nadie jugase con ella. Y un Slytherin no permitía que le torturasen, al menos no mentalmente; al contrario, eran los Slytherin quienes torturaban. Y ella era las tres cosas. Era Astoria Greengrass, una Slytherin.

Pero lo que si necesitaba en ese momento, era tomar aunque fuese durante unos segundos el aire. Aquella sala la estaba asfixiando, pues podía sentir la presencia de su invitado sorpresa. Nada más pensar en eso, apareció una cristalera frente a ella, así que abrió la puerta y salió a una terraza desde donde podía ver el lago. Apoyó los codos sobre la balaustrada y dejó que el aire azotase su pelo, al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a sentir el frío primaveral de la noche, así que con la varita conjuró una burbuja climatizada a su alrededor.

Estaba tan a gusto que los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, hasta que perdió la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí fuera. Se prohibió pensar en el chico que estaba buscándola en el interior, y se concentró en los sonidos de la noche. De pronto escuchó unas voces que provenían de los jardines, forzó su vista para que penetrase en la oscuridad, pero no consiguió ver nada. Se encendió una luz en la cabaña del semi gigante, al abrir la puerta de su casucha, y de la nada pudo distinguir dos figuras entrando en la morada del guardabosques. La puerta se cerró y volvió la oscuridad a los jardines.

- Bonita noche - unas sílabas arrastradas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola. - Aquí se está mejor, no hace tanto frío.

El chico entró en la burbuja que ella misma había conjurado. Estaban demasiado cerca en un ambiente cálido, confortable,… peligroso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? - le preguntó Astoria mirándole a los ojos.

- Ahí dentro me estaba asfixiando, y te he visto aquí fuera y he pensado que tal vez tuvieses frío - contestó él - No se me había ocurrido lo de la burbuja.

- Repito, ¿qué haces aquí?

Draco sonrió de medio lado y a Astoria le temblaron las rodillas, se agarró a la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio. El chico alargó el brazo y colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de Astoria con la confianza de quien lo ha hecho millones de veces antes. Ella cerró los ojos inconscientemente.

- No pensarías que me iba a perder tu décimo cuarto cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

Astoria seguía con los ojos cerrados, no quería mirarle, no soportaría mirarle mientras el le susurraba esas palabras con su voz melodiosa. Pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando los labios de Draco rozaron los suyos.

No le apartó, pero tampoco le respondió el beso. Estaba demasiado estupefacta como para hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Malfoy apresó su labio inferior con sus dientes, y su brazo izquierdo rodeó la cintura de Astoria, acercando más sus cuerpos. La adrenalina se adueñó de la sangre de ella, que abrió los labios para recibir la lengua del chico, y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Draco, entrelazando sus dedos entre su pelo, profundizando el ángulo del beso, socavando su propia voluntad, sumergiéndose entre los brazos de Malfoy.

El conjuro climatizador se rompió y un azote de aire frío golpeó el rostro de Astoria, rompiendo también el hechizo al que el chico la había sometido. Armándose de fuerza de voluntad, Astoria apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Draco y le apartó con suavidad pero con firmeza. Se le quedó mirando a los ojos, con los suyos inundados de temor por lo que acababa de suceder y las consecuencias que aquello tendría aquella noche, al día siguiente, en el futuro más próximo.

- Gracias por venir, Malfoy - dijo con un leve titubeo - Pero tienes razón, aquí hace frío, así que vuelvo dentro, tengo que atender a los invitados. Si no tenemos ocasión de volver a hablar, te agradezco de nuevo las flores, ha sido un detalle. Y espero que lo pases bien. _Aprovecha bien el resto de la noche sin mí._

Dicho esto, Astoria entró de nuevo a la Sala de los Menesteres y un Ravenclaw de su curso la interceptó para invitarle a un baile, mientras Draco la observaba a través de la cristalera.

*****************

* * *

_Hasta aquí por hoy…_

_Espero que os haya gustado… Y espero también que entendáis la confusión de Astoria, pero esque Draco la está mareando… Se pasa un año sin hablarle y de repente va a su fiesta de cumpleaños, un cumpleaños que le prometió que iban a pasar juntos, le regala un enorme ramo de rosas del color de los ojos de ambos (¿qué significa eso?), y encima la besa._

_¿Qué quiere de ella Draco Malfoy? ¿Y qué quiere ella de él?_

_No sé cuando subiré el siguiente, porque intento hacerlos más largos, y mi tiempo a partir de ahora va a ser algo limitado, porque llegan los exámenes… ¡Qué miedito! =S_

_Bueno, que os traigan muchas cosas los Reyes, y espero vuestras opiniones._

_Besitos._

_Eli._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola! Me disculparía por el retraso si eso fuese a servir de algo, así que mejor os dejo con el capi… y prometo subir el próximo en esta semana, de verdad. Y seguramente sea mejor que este, porque este lo escribí entre ayer y hoy deprisa y corriendo. Gracias por seguir ahí, y espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

***********

**C**A**PITULO VIII**

_Draco_

La sala común estaba vacía a excepción de una pareja sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. A parte del constante crepitar del fuego solo se escuchaban unos susurros. El resto de alumnos deberían estar durmiendo todavía tras la fiesta de cumpleaños de la pequeña de las Greengrass que tuvo lugar la noche anterior. Únicamente Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson estaban despiertos a las 6 de la madrugada.

Lloviese o hiciese un calor de los mil demonios, hubiese dormido dos o doce horas, Pansy salía cada mañana a correr alrededor del lago, podía haber elegido cualquier otro momento del día, pero si había algo que a la morena le entusiasmara de veras, era ver amanecer… El nacimiento de un nuevo día, ver cómo la luz crecía y se filtraba entre las montañas que rodeaban el castillo, ver la silueta del Astro Rey formándose sobre la superficie del lago era simplemente espectacular, casi tanto como sentir cómo sus músculos, largos y esbeltos, se desentumecían tras la noche y su cuerpo entraba en calor y después, habiéndolo disfrutado ese mismo año por primera vez, el baño en el Baño de los Prefectos.

Pero aquel día, la joven no pudo disfrutar de sus placeres personales al haberse encontrado con el rostro de Draco Malfoy asomado entre los doseles de su cama cuando sonó el despertador. Como cada día, se apresuró a apagar el sonido para que este no despertase a sus compañeras de habitación, aunque las hubiera despertado el grito de sorpresa que Pansy estuvo a punto de emitir si el chico no la llega a tapar la boca con su mano a tiempo.

- Vístete, tenemos que hablar - le había dicho Draco mientras se incorporaba - En diez minutos en la Sala Común.

Pansy abrió la boca a la vez que fruncía el ceño para protestar, pero la mirada acerada del chico la disuadió de hacerlo. A su pesar, emitió un leve suspiro a la vez que asentía. Esperó, sentada en su cama hasta que Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí para dedicarle un gesto con el dedo corazón que seguro que no haría si la señora Parkinson estuviese presente. Con movimientos bruscos apartó las mantas y se levantó. Avanzó hacia el cuarto de baño sin molestarse en amortiguar sus pisadas para no despertar a sus compañeras.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era ese rubio ingrato para colarse en su habitación y darle órdenes? Ella tenía una rutina, bueno, en realidad no la tenía, pero hacía años que nada impedía que saliese a correr cada mañana, y Draco acababa de hacer que Pansy faltase a su cita por primera vez en tres años… Ya podía ser importarte lo que tenía que decirle Malfoy, o ella misma se aseguraría de que… Bueno, más le valía que fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

Pero como descubrió quince minutos después, al encontrarse con él en la Sala Común, no era ningún asunto de vida o muerte… Era Astoria Greengrass.

- No tiene sentido, Pansy - decía Draco por enésima vez en aquel momento. Estaba sentado, con la misma postura rígida de siempre, en el borde del sillón - La besé y se fue. Se suponía que debía haberse quedado conmigo. ¡Pero me dejó ahí plantado!

Pansy reprimió una carcajada, sentada junto al rubio pero de una manera más informal, sobre sus propias rodillas. No dejaba de resultarle gracioso que una cría hubiese pasado de su amigo. Nunca había ocurrido nada semejante y claro, Draco estaba totalmente desconcertado. Él nunca había tenido que esforzarse por conseguir a ninguna chica, en cuanto el chico pronunciaba el nombre de cualquier susodicha, esta acudía a su encuentro igual que dos imanes con polaridades inversas. Y que la pequeña Greengrass se le hubiese resistido la noche anterior, era algo nuevo para Draco y, a decir verdad, para Pansy también.

- Bueno, te respondió al beso - dijo ella - Algo es algo, podía haberte rechazado del todo.

- ¿Rechazarme? - preguntó Draco como si no supiese el significado de esa palabra.

- Pero no lo hizo, te beso. De acuerdo que después se fuese, pero Draco, te devolvió el beso, eso significa que sigue encontrándote atractivo.

- Entonces, si me encuentra atractivo, ¿por qué se fue?

- Draco, no todo se reduce al atractivo físico - dijo Pansy rodando los ojos. - Eso está bien para un royo de una noche, pero…

Pansy se interrumpió cuando la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió dejando entrar a Blaise Zabinni, completamente borracho, con la camisa medio desabrochada por fuera de los pantalones, rodeando los hombros de una morena con un vestido verde y que, por la cara que tenía, debía estar aguantando todo el peso del moreno.

- ¡¿Dónde vamos ahora?! - gritó Zabinni.

- ¡Schhh! Cállate, Blaise - dijo Astoria cerrando la puerta con los pies descalzos - Vas a despertar a todo el colegio.

Desde el sillón, donde por el momento pasaban inadvertidos, Draco y Pansy miraban la escena con los ojos desorbitados el primero, y una ceja alzada la segunda. En ese instante, Blaise miró hacia donde se encontraba la pareja y en su cara se formó una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Draco! ¡Pansy! - exclamó liberando a Astoria, que de pronto se había quedado paralizada, de su peso, y avanzó hacia Pansy - ¿Dónde está mi chica preferida?

La prefecta palmeó suavemente el hombro de Draco antes de acercarse hacia Zabinni, que por lo visto había perdido la facultad del equilibrio.

- Ya le subo yo - declaró la morena pasando su brazo en torno a la cintura del chico, aunque se lo podía haber ahorrado, ya que ni Draco ni Astoria le prestaban atención. Se miraban entre ellos, una con pavor en los ojos y el otro con la furia y la sorpresa batallando en el gris de su iris.

- Pansy - la prefecta se detuvo al escuchar la voz titubeante de Astoria y se giró todo lo que le permitía el cuerpo de Blaise para mirarla - Por favor, no le digas a Daphne que acabo de llegar.

Pansy alzó una ceja antes de asentir quedamente y desaparecer junto con Blaise por el pasillo de las habitaciones de los chicos.

- Eeeh, esto…, me voy a dormir un rato - tartamudeó Astoria mirando las manos del chico que seguía sentado sin apenas respirar - Buenas noches Draco.

¿Buenas noches, Draco? ¿Realmente acababa de darle las buenas noches a las seis y media de la mañana? ¿De veras, después de haberle besado y tras haber llegado hacía escasos minutos descalza y rodeando la cintura de un Blaise Zabinni borracho, Astoria Greengrass se había atrevido a darle las buenas noches?

Eso no estaba ocurriendo, decidió Draco, tenía que ser un sueño absurdo. Para comprobar que tenía razón se pellizcó el brazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero le dolió por lo que aquello debía de ser realidad. El prefecto respiró hondo mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

_Habitación de los chicos de 5º_

A trompicones, Pansy consiguió conducir a Blaise hasta su habitación. Dudaba entre meterle de cabeza en la ducha o dejarle dormir y alegar en clase que estaba enfermo. Cuando la mano del chico bajó por segunda vez desde su hombro hasta su trasero, Pansy se decidió por la segunda opción, no tenia ganas de luchar contra las manos de Zabinni en la ducha.

- No te lo he dicho nunca, Pans - dijo Blaise, la chica alzó una ceja ante el diminutivo, se lo dejaría pasar, decidió, porque estaba demasiado borracho como para saber lo que decía - Pero eres preciosa.

- Y tu estás borracho - contestó ella reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras que con su varita le quitaba los zapatos al moreno - Métete en la cama, Blaise.

- Solo si te metes conmigo - respondió él cogiendo a Pansy de la mano y tirando de ella.

- Está bien, tu primero.

Zabinni sonrió con suficiencia antes de obedecer a la chica, una vez dentro elevó la mirada para mirar a Pansy, que le apuntaba con la varita y poco a poco se apoderó de él un intenso sopor que hizo que se quedase dormido antes de poder replicar.

A los pocos minutos, Blaise se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar abrirse la puerta de su cuarto con brusquedad y sintió que se le abría la cabeza, sobre todo cuando vio entrar a Malfoy echando chispas por los ojos. Nunca le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando el año anterior Moody le convirtió en hurón.

Y es que, tras asegurarse de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real, Draco decidió que lo mejor era salir de dudas e increpar a Blaise, aprovechando que estaba ebrio, hasta que le dijese qué había pasado exactamente entre Astoria y él.

- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?! - le gritó el rubio. Blaise pestañeó, sorprendido, ya que Draco nunca alzaba la voz, y además no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba hablando. - ¿Astoria Greengrass, en serio? ¡Por Merlín, Zabinni, que es una cría!

Oh, con que era eso… Blaise hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor de cabeza, y se incorporó en la cama. No sabía a qué venía aquel escándalo, pero Malfoy no era nadie para decirle con quién podía salir y con quién no.

- No lo es - contestó y le sorprendió ver la mueca de contradicción en el rostro, generalmente pétreo, de Draco - Pero en cualquier caso, ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto mi vida sexual?

Draco se sintió palidecer… ¿Su vida sexual? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Es que acaso…? No podía terminar la frase, ni siquiera en su cabeza.

- No estarás hablando en serio - dijo Draco despacio, en voz baja.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado, Malfoy? - preguntó Blaise, comenzando a mosquearse.- Ya sé que es la hermana de Daphne, y que si se entera de que me he estado emborrachando con Astoria es capaz de lanzarme a los amorosos brazos del calamar gigante, pero no hace falta que tu también te pongas así.

Draco se relajó, Blaise le había dado sin querer un argumento válido para justificar su comportamiento.

- Dime que no te la has tirado - dijo con brusquedad - Si Daphne se entera me va a culpar a mí, como siempre. Así que dime que no le has puesto la manaza encima.

- Esta conversación es absurda, Malfoy - sentenció Blaise, que lo único que quería era que le dejasen dormir en paz - No, no le puse la mano encima, quédate tranquilo y ahora, ¿te importaría salir y dejarme dormir? Gracias.

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de su amigo, Zabinni cerró los doseles de la cama, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa de alivio que se extendió por el rostro de Malfoy.

Más tranquilo, el prefecto optó por bajar a desayunar y, antes de ir a clase, repasar un poco los apuntes de Historia de la Magia que el día anterior había dejado olvidados. El luchar contra no quedarse dormido por el aburrimiento, mantendría su mente lo suficientemente ocupada para evadir la imagen de Astoria descalza, con su impecable vestido arrugado y entrando en la Sala Común abrazada a Blaise.

La mesa de Slytherin estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de unos cuantos de séptimo y Pansy, que en ese momento se levantaba y, hablando con Tracy Davis se dirigían hacia la puerta. La morena le miró, inquisitiva, y él asintió levemente con la cabeza. En la mesa de los profesores Dolores Umbridge le miraba fijamente y, reprimiendo un escalofrío, el chico apresuró el paso hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Se sirvió, casi por inercia, unas tiras de bacon y un par de huevos que acompaño con un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Draco nunca tomaba café o té o cualquier bebida que pudiese alterar su estado. Desayunó sólo, como pocas veces ocurría, y disfrutó del silencio; estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para recibir de buen grado cualquier conversación insustancial.

Había dado un paso con Astoria, o al menos un paso con respecto al último año, había conseguido que le dirigiese la palabra, y también le había besado. Aunque posiblemente se había precipitado al besarla; no quería su cuerpo, o no solo eso, se corrigió. No quería que Astoria le besase y después saliese corriendo, necesitaba que volviese a confiar en él con esa confianza ciega que la chica le profesó antaño, quería volver a ver los labios de Astoria curvarse involuntariamente en una resplandeciente sonrisa cada vez que se encontraban, ya fuese a solas o en medio de la multitud de un pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes; que volviese a pedirle ayuda con sus deberes; que le mirase con sus ojos verdes haciéndole sentir que él mismo era el eje sobre el que giraba el mundo de la pequeña Greengrass; Draco sabía que Astoria sacaba lo mejor de él, que era mejor persona cuando estaba con ella, y que le gustaba ser esa persona…, pero no sabía cómo serlo sin ella, y tampoco quería si no era con Astoria.

Apuró el último trago de su zumo y, tras limpiarse los labios con la esquina de la servilleta, se levantó para dirigirse a la Sala Común a coger su mochila antes de dirigirse a clase, con una decisión en su cabeza. Esta vez irían despacio, Draco volvería a ganar la confianza de la chica, serían amigos, pero se abstendría de tocarla; si había algo que Malfoy tenía claro era que si ponía una de sus manos encima de Astoria, no podría apartarlas de nuevo.

Las clases, como de costumbre, fueron especialmente aburridas ese día, en especial Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo único bueno que tenían esas clases teóricas es que sacaban a Potter de sus casillas; no porque no se aprendiese nada con ellas, sino porque San Potter no podía lucirse. Draco observó detenidamente al trío durante aquella hora, y se fijó en que Potter estaba algo alterado, preocupado por algo, pero aquello era normal en él, el gran héroe, lo que no era tan normal era que la sangre sucia negase constantemente con la cabeza, negándole algo y frunciendo el entrecejo. Se traían algo entre manos, y Draco Malfoy iba a descubrir de qué se trataba.

Consiguió hacerse con el horario de Astoria, y vio que terminaba sus clases a las seis. Conociéndola, primero subiría a su cuarto, se arreglaría el uniforme (o en caso de ser viernes, se lo cambiaría por una túnica) e iría a la biblioteca únicamente con los apuntes y libros que iba a necesitar para estudiar aquella tarde. Así que a las seis y media ya le habría dado tiempo para abrir sus libros, por lo que esa era la hora en la que Draco Malfoy entraba ese día por la puerta de la biblioteca.

Ignorando las cabezas que se volvían a mirarle, el rubio miró a su alrededor sin prestar atención al murmullo que se creaba en torno a él, pero cierta chica sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana, no pudo evitar irritarse por ese molesto bisbiseo y alzó la mirada para buscar lo que lo estaba acarreando. Draco, sonrió cuando Astoria alzó la mirada y sus ojos verdes le taladraron, burlones, antes de levantar una ceja. El chico se acercó con paso decidido al encuentro de la morena, cuyo entrecejo se fruncía más y más a cada paso que daba en su dirección.

- Buenas tardes, Toria - le saludó cuando llegó hasta ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? - inquirió Astoria cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué se puede hacer en una biblioteca? - contestó Draco - Pues estudiar, Toria.

- No me llames Toria - musitó ella apretando los dientes y haciendo sonreír al chico - ¿Y sueles estudiar sin libros, Malfoy?

- ¿Para qué voy a venir cargado con libros si en la biblioteca hay multitud de ellos? - respondió arrastrando la silla que se encontraba al lado de Astoria - No te importa que me siente aquí, ¿verdad?

- Pues…

- ¿Qué estudias? - la interrumpió ojeando por encima del brazo de la chica - ¿Transformaciones?

Astoria respiró hondo antes de cerrar su carpeta de golpe y mirar a Draco con dureza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? - le pregunto separando las silabas - Dilo de una vez para que pueda seguir con mi vida, que por cierto era estupenda hasta que tú te cruzaste en ella, así que suéltalo de una vez, no tengo tiempo para tus caprichos.

Sus caprichos, repitió Draco mentalmente. Ella se atrevía de acusarle a él de caprichoso, cuando ambos sabían que Astoria era la persona más caprichosa del colegio. Iba a replicarla cuando se fijó en que la chica miraba constantemente la hora, y también hacia la puerta. Entonces sintió un cubo de hielo resbalar por su cabeza… ¿Y si Astoria ya había seguido con su vida? ¿Y si ya no le necesitaba porque ya tenía a otro? No aquello era imposible, él era irremplazable.

- ¿Vas a seguir ahí parado mirándome mucho rato más, Malfoy? - dijo Astoria dando golpecitos, impaciente, con su pluma sobre la mesa. - Porque tengo un trabajo que terminar.

- Te puedo ayudar - se ofreció inmediatamente, sin pensarlo siquiera.

- No, gracias.

- ¿Por qué? Antes te gustaba que te ayudase.

- Antes era antes, ahora…

- Siento llegar tarde, Ast - la llegada de Damon McVie interrumpió a la chica - Se está produciendo algún tipo de altercado por los pasillos, Filch va corriendo de un lado a … otro. Hola Malfoy.

Draco miró al chico con desdén antes dirigirle una gélida mirada a Astoria, que se sonrojó sutilmente, pero que le miraba con fiereza, segura de que iba armar una escena y lista para saltar a la mínima oportunidad. Pero él era un Malfoy, era Draco Malfoy, y siempre sabía lo que tenía que decir y cómo comportarse, no era temperamental como ella, y se lo iba a demostrar.

- ¿Qué hay, McVie? Estaba haciéndole compañía a Astoria mientras tu llegabas, ¿vais a hacer juntos el trabajo de Transformaciones?

- Si

- Pues no os distraigáis y …

- ¡Draco! - Goyle llegó corriendo en ese momento - Te he buscado por todas partes, tienes que ir a buscar a Snape, Umbridge está histérica. Dice que es urgente.

- ¿Y por qué no has ido tú a buscarle? - le preguntó el rubio molesto por la interrupción.

- Porque…

- Déjalo, voy enseguida - dijo antes de mirar a la pareja que les observaba - Nos vemos luego, Toria. Y Damon, la dejo en tus manos, así que cuídala o te las veras conmigo.

Salió de la biblioteca y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Snape, aún con la imagen de la sonrisa de Astoria al ver a McVie grabada en su mente. Ahora que lo pensaba, les había visto juntos en varias ocasiones compartiendo sonrisas y miradas que en su día la chica solo le dirigía a él. Astoria era suya, y no iba a permitir que eso cambiase.

Abrió la puerta del despacho, aún furioso, sin llamar, y lo último que esperaba encontrarse era con Potter en el despacho del profesor de Pociones. Eso le permitió olvidarse por un momento de lo que podían estar haciendo en ese momento Astoria y Damon McVie.

*************

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Bsts, Eli!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola, aqui teneis el siguiente capi. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_CAPÍTULO IX_

_**Astoria**_

_**5 Septiembre de 1997**_

El pasillo parecía desierto cuando Daphne se dirigía a su Sala Común. Al girar la esquina elevó la vista del pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos lo suficiente para comprobar que no iba a chocar contra nadie antes de devolver la vista hacia la carta que acababa de recibir. Mientras se aproximaba a la guarida de las serpientes, ajena a todo su alrededor, se sobresaltó al escuchar la risa tonta de una chica procedente del pasillo que se extendía a su derecha, giró la cabeza, más por inercia que por curiosidad.

- Venga, uno más. - esa petición tenía voz masculina, una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras y Daphne no pudo evitar sentir una chispa de algo que no podía identificar en su pecho, nostalgia tal vez, el dolor ya quedo atrás hace meses. Pero si de algo estaba segura, es que nunca iba a dejar de sentirse molesta al ver a Draco Malfoy con otra chica que no fuese ella. No en vano, el rubio había sido su primer amor, su primer beso, su… . Daphne se obligó a cortar de raíz esos pensamientos antes de decidir acercarse al chico cuya silueta se distinguía en la oscuridad de aquel pasillo deshabitado.

Astoria no pudo evitar soltar una risita estúpida al sentir los labios de Draco recorriendo su cuello. El chico la estaba esperando escondido en aquel pasillo y la sorprendió atrapándola de la cintura cuando ella se dirigía a la Sala Común, la arrastró a la seguridad que les proporcionaba la oscuridad y la besó con avidez alegando que llevaba deseando ese momento durante todo el día. La pequeña Greengrass estaba harta de tener que esconderse cada vez que quería verle, pero Draco llevaba unas semanas de lo más raro y Astoria temía que si le presionaba el chico volviese a alejarse de ella, y después del verano que habían pasado, eso era lo último que deseaba. Aunque la verdad es que cada día se le hacía más difícil ver cómo Pansy le cogía de la mano en la Sala Común, cómo se sentaba junto a él en el comedor, y a las estúpidas que se le acercaban pestañeando exageradamente y toqueteándose el pelo cada vez que hablaban con Draco y le tocaban el brazo para acaparar la atención del chico… Astoria quería proclamar que Malfoy estaba con ella, que sólo ella tenía el derecho de tocarle, de besarle, de sentir las manos del chico sobre su piel, pero cada vez que la chica sacaba el tema de hacer pública su relación, Draco se ponía tenso y le decía que no era un buen momento para hacerlo, que tuviese paciencia y confiase en él, que cuando fuese el momento apropiado lo publicarían en el Profeta si ella quería, pero que antes Draco tenía que hacer algo importante y después nada podría separarles.

- Vámonos, Draco - le susurró al oído - He quedado con Myriam hace veinte minutos.

- Venga, uno más - le suplicó él aprisionando las muñecas de la chica que intentaba apartarle, y llevando las manos a la espalda de Astoria de forma que abrazase su cintura - El último, solo un …

El chico cayó de inmediato al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo. Astoria abrió la boca para preguntar qué ocurría, pero Draco le tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra abrió la puerta de un armario donde Filch guardaba los trastos con los que limpiaba y empujó a la chica dentro antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿Draco? - la voz de su hermana le llegó a Astoria a través de la puerta, bufó. Aquello era realmente estúpido. ¿Por qué tenia que esconderse de su hermana?

- Daphne, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Draco.

- Iba a la Sala Común y me ha parecido escucharte - contestó Daphne - ¿Estás sólo?

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia - respondió el chico con voz inexpresiva. La chica se irguió, obligándose a no evidenciar el latigazo que las palabras del rubio la habían producido.

- El toque de queda está a punto de dar, y Snape se dirige a hacer el recuento - dijo con la misma voz que Draco - Date prisa, no quiero que nos quiten más puntos.

Malfoy esperó a que Daphne doblase la esquina para abrir la puerta del armario para encontrarse a una furiosa y despeinada Astoria entre palos de fregonas muggles. Dio un paso atrás para permitir que la chica saliese y además, aunque nunca lo admitiría, algo intimidado por la mirada acerada que la joven le dirigía.

- Eres un cobarde, Draco Malfoy - le espetó pasando por su lado con dignidad.

- Tu hermana a estado a punto de pillarnos, Toria, tenemos que tener más cuidado.

- Descuida, _Malfoy_, no va a hacer falta que tengamos cuidado. No pienso volver a acercarme a ti hasta que tengas las agallas de admitir ante todos que estás conmigo.

- No dramatices, no ha sido para tanto. - dijo Draco agarrando a la chica del antebrazo, pero la mirada helada que le dirigió Astoria, primero a su mano y después a él mismo, le hizo retirarla de inmediato como si le hubiese quemado.

- No dramatizo, pero no quiero pienso estar con alguien que al parecer se avergüenza de mí - contestó ella con aparente tranquilidad - Cuando ordenes tus prioridades me avisas, pero no te garantizo que te esté esperando esta vez.

Se dio media vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo hacia su Sala Común dejando a un Draco Malfoy desorientado y confuso en la oscuridad del pasillo. Pero en esos momentos no le importó, lo del armario había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Siempre escondiéndose, como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo, y no era así. Astoria ya era mayorcita, no era como al principio que sólo tenía doce años, ya estaba capacitada para tomar sus propias decisiones y a Draco no le iban a acusar de nada por estar con ella. Así que no entendía a qué venía tanto secretismo.

Horas más tarde, estaba tumbada en la cama, dando vueltas sin poder dormirse. En realidad se había marcado un farol, y probablemente Draco lo sabía, no iba a ser capaz de estar separada de él, esta vez no, pero al chico le venía bien un escarmiento. Aunque sí que era cierto que estaba furiosa. Ella lo había dejado todo por él meses antes, se había quedado prácticamente sin amigos por su culpa. Bueno, en realidad el chico no había tenido la culpa, sólo la había defendido y después ella había dado la cara por él, pero el resultado era el mismo. La mitad de los de su curso la odiaban y la temían a partes iguales. La odiaban porque la culpaban de la muerte de Damon McVie, y la temían por las represalias que podía tomar Malfoy si emprendían alguna acción contra ella, por eso no manifestaban su rechazo hacia ella abiertamente, sino que se dedicaban a hacerle vacío. Sólo Myriam sabía la verdad de lo ocurrido aquella noche, y sólo Myriam era la única que estaba a su lado. Ni siquiera su hermana le prestaba su apoyo.

Astoria suspiró, frustrada e impotente. Nadie podía saber nunca aquella historia, aunque eso significase quedarse sola, haría lo que fuese por proteger a Draco. Cerró los ojos mientras sacudía la cabeza, intentando apartar los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente, pero fue en vano. Su cabeza retrocedió cuatro meses atrás…

Estaba anocheciendo y Astoria y Damon estaban en los jardines, besándose. Había vuelto a discutir con Draco minutos antes porque el chico la había dicho que nunca iba a poder sentir por nadie lo que en su día sintió por él y que seguía sintiendo por mucho que se empeñase en negarlo. Así que cegada por el resentimiento y la furia al no querer reconocer que Malfoy tenía razón, decidió que le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocado acostándose con Damon. Ahora reconocía que su comportamiento fue infantil y que si no hubiese sido por ella, Damon seguiría vivo y ella no sería objeto de miradas rencorosas, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

Arrastró al chico al bosque prohibido, ¡por el amor de Dios, al maldito bosque prohibido!. Escondió la cara entre las sábanas al recordarlo.

- No creo que sea buena idea que vayamos ahí a estas horas, Astoria - había dicho Damon y ella se limitó a mirarle alzando una ceja, burlona.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, McVie?

- Claro que no - respondió él - Pero como nos pille Hagrid husmeando por aquí…

Las protestas del chico quedaron acalladas por los labios, sugerentes, de la pequeña Greengrass. Se recostaron sobre el suelo mientras se besaban cada vez con más intensidad, sin embargo, la de Astoria era fingida, forzada… Los labios de Damon le eran ajenos, las manos del chico sobre la piel de su vientre le resultaban indiferentes, no eran ni los labios ni las manos de Malfoy.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? - le preguntó el chico apartándose para mirarla a los ojos. Ella dudo un instante antes de asentir con la cabeza. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que las manos del joven se introdujeron bajo su camisa para rozar sutilmente, con timidez, sus pechos, pero Astoria se quedó rígida durante unos segundos y Damon inmóvil, aunque no por la misma razón que la chica.

- ¿Has oído eso? - preguntó sacando rápidamente la varita.

- ¿Oír, qué? - preguntó ella, confusa por ese brusco parón. Damon posó un dedo sobre sus labios, pidiendo silencio y tras unos segundos Astoria escuchó unas pisadas aproximándose. Se incorporó y también sacó su varita. No parecían pisadas de un animal, y se le ocurrió la idea de que tal vez fuese Hagrid, pero no, los pasos eran demasiado ligeros para pertenecer al semigigante. Inmóvil, casi paralizada por el miedo que comenzaba a atenazar sus músculos, se obligó a dar un paso al frente.

El silencio era sobrecogedor, los pequeños sonidos típicos del bosque se habían detenido, sólo se escuchaban aquellas pisadas, tranquilas, aproximándose hacia ellos. De solo recordarlo, Astoria se encogió en su cama. Damon se puso delante de ella, ¡qué estúpido fue!, cuando frente a ellos apareció una figura femenina increíblemente hermosa. El cabello, rojo fuego, parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad; la palidez de su piel daba la sensación de emitir una luz propia; y los ojos, de un color escarlata que hizo que los dos chicos se estremecieran. Astoria la reconoció de inmediato, era un súcubo. Claro que saber lo que era no solucionaba nada, dado que no sabía cómo destruirla. Cuando el demonio sonrió, la sangre de Astoria se congelo en sus venas. Se pasó la lengua sobre los colmillos, como relamiéndose de anticipado placer, mientras deslizaba la capa sobre sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, dejando a la vista un cuerpo femenino totalmente desnudo.

Astoria sintió su propio cuerpo estremecerse de excitación, pero sacudió la cabeza negándose a ceder ante el poder del súcubo, al fin y al cabo no era ella quien corría un peligro inmediato, Damon sí. Así que avanzó un par de pasos para ponerse delante del chico que miraba anhelante al demonio.

- No seas impaciente, ricura - dijo la mujer con voz seductora - Pronto llegará tu turno. No suelo actuar así, generalmente espero a que estén dormidos, pero tengo hambre y tu amigo está aquí, tan apuesto, tan excitado… he podido olerle desde el otro extremo del bosque.

Astoria se maldijo, estaba paralizada de miedo, no podía pensar, no podía moverse… mientras el súcubo se acercaba a ellos, desnuda, femenina, y con andares sensuales. Estaba a un metro escaso de ellos. Haciendo un esfuerzo, empujo a Damon hacia atrás, pero hubiese obtenido el mismo resultado si hubiera empujado una pared.

- Mierda - musitó, el chico estaba hechizado por el poder del súcubo. Supuso que al ejercer este su poder mientras la víctima está despierta, era más fuerte y rápido. Los ojos del chico no parpadeaban, fijos en la deslumbrante belleza de la mujer - Damon, muévete, vamos.

El súcubo rió.

- No lo intentes, chiquilla, es inútil - susurró sensualmente - Ahora, apártate de en medio, le necesito primero a él.

- No - replicó Astoria cerrando los ojos, como si así pudiese reunir valor para que su voz sonase firme - No le tocarás.

- Quítate de ahí, estúpida - ordenó la mujer, y esta vez su voz no era seductora, era profunda, sobrenatural, aterradora. Sus ojos refulgieron, y entre sus colmillos se escapó un siseo amenazante.

- Por encima de mi cadáver - susurró Astoria.

- Tú lo has querido - dijo el súcubo antes de coger impulso para saltar sobre ella.

Entonces Astoria sintió chocar contra ella el impacto de un hechizo que la derrumbó hacia un lado. Antes de perder el conocimiento reconoció la figura de Draco Malfoy con la varita levantada, paralizado, mirando a la mujer que yacía desnuda sobre Damon. Pero ya era tarde, el joven era ya uno de ellos.

_6 septiembre de 1997_

Maldita sea, fue lo primero que pensó Astoria al incorporarse en la cama, sobresaltada. La noche anterior se había quedado dormida recordando lo ocurrido aquella noche, lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan espantoso que se negó en rotundo a recordarlo en ese momento; si Draco no hubiese estado allí… . Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué demonios hacia Draco allí? Frunció el ceño ante el espejo, nunca se lo había preguntado.

Decidida a dejar aquellos pensamientos para después del desayuno, Astoria abrió el grifo de la ducha para que se calentase el agua y volvió a la habitación a coger la ropa limpia y el uniforme. Mientras se ponía las medias, recordó que estaba enfadada con Draco, y con razón además, la noche anterior la había empujado y encerrado en el armario de las escobas de Filch. Pero la verdad era que desde mediados del verano el chico había estado de lo más raro. Estaba más silencioso que de costumbre, más irritable, más pensativo… Él decía que no le ocurría nada, naturalmente, pero Astoria no había pasado los últimos cinco años observándole en vano, Astoria conocía cada gesto, cada expresión, cada tono de su voz, todo; y por eso a ella no la podía engañar…

Contrariamente a lo que se podía esperar, Draco estuvo extrañamente contento tras la encarcelación de su padre, parecía satisfecho, orgulloso de sí mismo, y eso no dejaba de ser raro. La señora Malfoy había decidido pasar el verano en casa de su hermana Bellatrix, pero dejó a su hijo al cuidado de los Greengrass, quienes tras mantener una conversación totalmente privada con ella aceptaron a que Draco pasase el verano con ellos. Astoria, aburrida de estar en su cuarto, había bajado a la biblioteca en busca de algo para leer, cuando escuchó voces procedentes del salón de té. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta entreabierta y pudo escuchar la voz de Narcissa.

- … no quiero que pase tiempo con ella, a saber las ideas que le puede meter en la cabeza. ¡Es sólo un niño, por Merlín!

En ese momento, Astoria alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su madre antes de que esta alzase la varita y cerrase la puerta ante las narices de la joven que, encogiéndose de hombros dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Era extraño, pensó mientras salía de la Sala Común camino al Gran Comedor, era extraño que recordase ese episodio en aquel preciso momento. No le había dado importancia cuando sucedió, ni siquiera se lo había contado a Daphne, claro que ya por aquel entonces su hermana la miraba con censura. Astoria hizo una mueca, así que no entendía por qué lo recordaba justo ahora. Dos días después de esa conversación Draco había ido a pasar dos meses de verano, hasta que un día apareció Bellatrix Lestrange y Draco se fue con ella.

Se sentó en su sitio habitual y se sirvió un buen tazón de cereales. Empezó a comer, distraída, absorta en sus pensamientos. Tras lo sucedido con Damon a finales del curso anterior, Draco y ella no habían hablado más de lo estrictamente necesario, se evitaban mutuamente, o tal vez le evitaba ella y él simplemente le dejaba espacio. Así que, cuando el chico se instaló en su casa, Astoria apenas salía de su cuarto por miedo a cruzárselo, pero por lo visto su hermana si que se lo cruzaba con asiduidad y no parecía importarle. Astoria podía verlos desde la ventana de su habitación paseando por los jardines de la mansión, hablando, riendo. Cruzaban miradas durante las comidas a las que ella no podía faltar, se sentaban en los sillones más juntos de lo necesario, en opinión de Astoria… Y todo eso a ella, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, la sacaba de sus casillas.

Pero de repente, un día durante la tercera semana de la estancia de Draco en la mansión Greengrass, Daphne y el chico comenzaron a comportarse de manera extraña. Su hermana era incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Malfoy, dejaron de hablar, no volvió a verlos pasear juntos por los jardines, Daphne dejó de reír, aunque de vez en cuando la pillaba con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Y ella empezó a encontrarse con Draco en la biblioteca, que hasta entonces el chico no había pisado; al principio intercambiaban un saludo, un par de días más tarde el chico le pidió consejo para una lectura ligera, después comenzaron a charlar brevemente sobre literatura, a la semana hacían competiciones a ver quién de los dos tardaba menos en leer una novela, y a la semana y media, lo que empezó siendo una inocente discusión sobre la misoginia de cierto escritor muggle en los personajes femeninos de sus obras, derivó en una batalla de lenguas sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Decir que aquello era una batalla era quedarse corto, Astoria no recordaba que Draco la hubiese tocado así nunca, ni que la hubiese besado de aquella manera jamás. Claro que no lo recordaba, se dijo mientras introducía una cucharada de cereales en su boca, no podía recordarlo porque nunca lo había hecho hasta entonces. Nunca la había besado con esa intensidad, ni la había tocado con esa necesidad.

Nunca supo lo que había pasado entre su hermana y Draco durante aquellas primera semanas del verano, ni tampoco por qué Bellatrix se llevó tan apresuradamente al chico, pero desde que se había marchado con su tía, Draco estaba de lo más raro… Tendría que averiguarlo.

- Hola Greengrass.

Astoria dio un respingo en su asiento, miró alrededor y se percató de que el comedor ya estaba casi lleno. Fijó sus ojos verdes en la chica que ocupaba el asiento de enfrente.

- Hola Pansy - contestó. Todavía no había decidido si odiar a la prefecta o sentirse agradecida.

- Me han dado una nota para ti - dijo la morena tendiéndole un sobre a Astoria con una sonrisa algo burlona en la boca.

- ¿Quién? - preguntó Astoria, Pansy se limitó a alzar una ceja y la joven Greengrass soltó un bufido. Era de Draco, y Astoria seguía enfadada con él - Gracias Parkinson, pero dile de mi parte que si quiere que la lea, que se encargue de hacérmela llegar personalmente.

Un destello platino llamó su atención, miró hacia la entrada y vio a Malfoy bajo la puerta, así que, con la carta en la mano se puso de pie, y frente a la mirada del chico, rompió el sobre por la mitad. Pansy soltó una risita entre dientes que, a su pesar, hizo sonreír a Astoria. Tras eso, la joven salió del Gran Comedor sin mirar al rubio que la miraba atónito bajo la puerta.

Cuando llevaba medio camino hecho hacia su Sala Común para recoger sus libros, sintió una mano fuerte aferrar su brazo para hacerla girar.

- Cuidado Malfoy, hay gente en el pasillo, pueden verte tocándome - dijo Astoria liberando su brazo con brusquedad.

- Toria, estás sacando las cosas de quicio - contestó el chico con voz contenida.

- ¡Draco Malfoy me está hablando, en medio de un pasillo, delante de gente! - exclamó la chica poniendo una expresión de sorpresa - Es una señal del fin del mundo.

- Deja de comportarte como una cría, Astoria - dijo Draco cortante. Astoria entrecerró los ojos, mala señal y el chico debió darse cuenta - Tengo un regalo para ti, una sorpresa.

Tal y como Draco esperaba, la expresión de la joven se relajó.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Sí, es lo que te decía en la nota que has hecho pedacitos.

- Te lo merecías - replicó ella.

- Tal vez - contestó él, pero al ver el ceño de la chica fruncirse de nuevo, añadió: - Bueno, vale, tienes razón, me lo merecía. Pero te lo compensaré, hoy después de clase te espero en las escaleras de la séptima planta.

Tras decir esto, Draco le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y desapareció hacia el Gran Comedor.

Genial, se dijo Astoria con fastidio, ahora las clases se le iban a hacer interminables. Y así fue, se pasó toda la mañana dando golpecitos con la pluma sobre la mesa, puso de los nervios a Myriam, perdió 15 puntos por no prestar atención en clase, se confundió de aula… Y las clases de por la tarde, más de lo mismo, la última hora se le hizo eterna, la pasó mirando cada cinco segundos el reloj de muñeca de Myriam y cada vez que miraba parecía que el minutero retrocedía en lugar de avanzar, hasta que vio que, efectivamente el minutero iba hacia atrás. Frustrada, se lo dijo a su amiga.

- Eso es porque lo estás mirando al revés, Astoria - contestó Myriam irritada.

Cuando al fin sonó la alarma que indicaba el final de las clases, salió corriendo hacia la séptima planta hasta que llegó frente a Draco, que sonriendo se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura. Astoria, sorprendida por la actitud del chico, le miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Draco con expresión inocente.

- ¿Qué tramas, Malfoy?

- Es una sorpresa - contestó el chico sacando una bufanda negra del bolsillo de su túnica - Tengo que ponerte esto sobre los ojos.

- ¿Para qué? - inquirió Astoria mientras, con fingida reticencia, dejaba que él le vendara los ojos.

- Para no estropear la sorpresa - respondió Draco. Tras asegurarse de que la chica no veía nada, pasó el brazo izquierdo por su cintura y entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los de Astoria. Como cada vez que el chico la tocaba, Astoria se estremeció. - Quédate aquí quiera un segundo.

- De acuerdo

Unos segundos después, Draco volvió a cogerla de la mano para guiarla al interior de una sala, supuso Astoria al escuchar una puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Puedo quitarme ya esta cosa de los ojos? - preguntó ella, impaciente.

- Aguarda un momento - dijo él. Y la chica le sintió tras ella, quitándole la venda de los ojos y abrazándola por detrás - Ya, abre los ojos.

Cuando los ojos de Astoria se adaptaron a la suave luz que emitían las velas, abrió la boca, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Abrumada por la estancia. Era enorme, todo el suelo regado con pétalos de rosa de todos los colores, velas flotando por el aire, un ventanal por el cual se podía contemplar el atardecer, y lo que más sorprendió a Astoria, en el centro de la habitación un enorme cama con dos rosas sobre ella.

Incapaz de hablar, se volvió hacia Draco, que la miraba sonriente.

- ¿ De verdad? - consiguió preguntar - ¿En serio vamos a… ? ¿Quieres que…, ahora?

El chico puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

- Solo si tu quieres. - dijo él mirándola con intensidad.

- ¡Oh, Draco! Es el mejor regalo del mundo - exclamo Astoria lanzándose a sus brazos.

Draco la estrechó contra él, y ella sintió la nariz del chico hundirse en su cuello y aspirar su perfume, tal y como ella hacía con el de él.

En aquel momento olvido todo lo que la preocupaba, todo lo que tenía que preguntarle, olvidó el incidente del día anterior. En ese preciso instante sólo existían ella y él. Y sólo eso importaba, tenían toda la noche por delante para estar juntos, para pertenecerse, como harían siempre.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy. Intentaré subir pronto el siguiente, pero... no se cuando. Gracias por seguir ahí, y espero que os haya gustado.

Bsts.

Eli.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lo sé, lo sé, es una vergüenza que tarde tantisimo en actualizar, pero el verano me ha dejado un poco bloqueada... espero que no se note mucho._

_¿Cómo ha ido vuestro verano? Espero que genial, y q esteis muy morenitas..._

_Gracias por seguir ahí pese a la tardanza. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

_Draco_

_7 Septiembre de 1997_

Draco, al igual que Astoria, no durmió aquella noche, pero por distintos motivos que la joven. Él no se arrepentía de haber terminado con la vida de Damon McVie porque, para empezar, cuando Draco lanzó el hechizo, Damon ya no era humano. Y además, Draco Malfoy haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a Astoria.

Pero como ya hemos dicho, aquello no era la razón del insomnio del joven Slytherin, ya que tenía innumerables motivos que lo mantenían despierto noche tras noche. El primero de ellos era la marca que llevaba impregnada en su antebrazo. Su madre se había opuesto desde el principio, y con razón, tanto Narcissa como él sabían que Draco estaba ocupando un hueco en el círculo de los mortífagos como una forma de castigar a Lucius por su fracaso, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, la única salida que tenían era la unión definitiva de Draco al Señor Tenebroso. Pese a la oposición de su madre, el chico sabía que tenía que unirse si quería seguir viendo a su familia con vida, aunque fuese durante unos meses más…

Aquel verano estuvo lleno de emociones para Draco. Tras la encarcelación de su padre, el chico se estuvo debatiendo entre la rabia porque San Potter le hubiese arrebatado la libertad a Lucius; y el alivio al saber libre a su madre del jugo del Lord Tenebroso, claro que ese alivio solo duro un par de meses… Narcissa, creyendo que podría proteger a su hijo del mismo destino que su padre, le envió a pasar el verano con los Greengrass, y allí comenzaron los quebraderos de cabeza para Draco.

Se sentía incapaz de mirar a Astoria a la cara tras haber acabado con McVie, al fin y al cabo, había desmembrado y quemado a una criatura frente a ella, cierto que la joven había perdido el conocimiento antes de que aquello ocurriese, pero Draco sabía lo que había hecho frente a ella. Por eso la estuvo evitando durante aquellas primeras semanas, además el que la chica se pasase los días encerrada en su cuarto para no verle, no ayudaba precisamente.

También estaba Daphne… Daphne. Draco se frotó los ojos al pensar en la hermana de Astoria. En realidad el tiempo que pasó con ella en la mansión Greengrass fue un remanso de paz. La serenidad y la calma de la chica le hicieron sentir tan bien durante aquellos días que confundió lo que sentía por su amiga.

Todo empezó el segundo día que Draco pasaba en la mansión. Su interior era un torrente de emociones que el joven, poco acostumbrado a ellas, no sabía como canalizar, y aquello le ponía dolor de cabeza. Era como el irritante sonido de una emisora mal sintonizada. Su padre, su madre, McVie, su tía, Astoria, el Señor Tenebroso, Astoria, y Astoria, y Astoria… Grrrr, no podía más, así que salio hecho una furia de la casa y se adentró en los jardines, buscando hallar algo de tranquilidad, como siempre hacía su madre, acogido por los árboles y los aromas florales. Sonrió al pensar en su madre mientras se sentaba bajo un sauce. Ella, siempre impecable, siempre reluciente, con su pelo sedoso y brillante, su piel satinada que tanto le recordaba a Astoria; Draco siempre sabía por donde había pasado su madre, porque siempre dejaba una estela perfumada allí por donde pasaba, su voz dulce… y ahora estaba en peligro.

Lucius, siempre altivo, elegante y autoritario allí donde iba. Siempre había buscado el bienestar de su familia, aunque ahora Draco pensaba que se había equivocado en la forma, pues por su ambición y su afán hacia las artes oscuras y al Señor Tenebroso les había puesto a todos en peligro, pero sobre todo a su madre. Aún así, no podía imaginarse a su padre, a quien siempre había visto como una figura alta, omnipresente, fuerte, poderosa e inquebrantable, encerrado en una maldita celda rodeado de dementores.

Y todo por culpa de San Potter… Bueno, a decir verdad, no le culpaba, pero era mucho mejor pensar que Harry Potter había destruido a su familia, que saber que su propio padre había firmado la sentencia de muerte de los Malfoy. Sí, definitivamente la culpa de todo la tenía Potter.

Dejó escapar una risa de alivio al haber solucionado algo, o haberlo aclarado al menos.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? - la voz suave le sobresaltó - Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

Daphne estaba sentada, con su típica postura regia. Con la espalda totalmente erguida, las piernas estiradas y un libro abierto sobre sus rodillas. Le miraba directamente a los ojos, con seguridad. Que la chica hubiese estado ahí mientras él pensaba en las desavenencias de su familia se le antojó como una violación a su intimidad, y la forma en la que Daphne le miraba, le hacía sentir como ella hubiese tenido acceso a todos su pensamientos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? - le preguntó con brusquedad. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

- Unos minutos, siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero leer - contestó.

- ¿Y no tenías otro maldito lugar al que ir? - Daphne le miró con acero en los ojos, pero no pudo esconder un broche dolorido a su mirada.

- Te recuerdo, Malfoy, que estoy en mi casa, y puedo ir donde me plazca - respondió consiguiendo que Draco se sintiese momentáneamente avergonzado - Además creí que estabas dormido y que no te iba a molestar.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, en los que Draco incluso pensó en disculparse, pero después lo pensó mejor.

- ¿Quidditch a través de los tiempos? - preguntó el chico aludiendo al libro que reposaba sobre las rodillas de Daphne.

- No te burles - dijo ella apuntándole con el dedo, amenazante, pero sonriendo con dulzura al tomar aquel cambio de conversación como una tregua.

- No lo hago - contestó él sonriendo a su vez al ver como Daphne se colocaba un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado de la coleta detrás de la oreja - Solo recordaba un partido que jugamos aquí hace años.

- Es cierto, menuda paliza te di.

- Te dejé ganar - dijo Draco, y tras pensarlo unos segundos añadió: - Creo que me merezco una revancha justa.

- Ya está anocheciendo, pero mañana podría ganarte otra vez.

- Trato hecho - contestó el chico extendiendo la mano. Daphne la miró, entre sorprendida y recelosa, antes de estrechársela - Pero no te hagas ilusiones, no podrás ganarme esta vez, recuerda que soy el mejor buscador del colegio.

Daphne soltó una carcajada, y prefirió omitir el detalle de que Potter siempre le había ganado.

Y así, al día siguiente jugaron aquel partido en el que ganó Draco, pero tuvo que reconocer que por poco. Tras la victoria del rubio, Daphne se hizo con un par de cervezas de mantequilla y se sentaron bajo el sauce a descansar. Hablaron de las clases, de sus compañeros, de los entresijos amorosos de la casa de Slytherin, de Quidditch, recordaron anécdotas…, pero Daphne no le preguntó por su familia y no saco a relucir el tema del Señor Tenebroso, cosa que Draco le agradeció en silencio. Cuando el elfo doméstico les anunció que la cena se serviría en unos minutos, se adentraron deprisa en la mansión para asearse entre risas.

Esa rutina se repitió durante días, en los que además de risas y juegos, también compartieron algunos besos. Draco pudo ver la felicidad en los ojos de Daphne cuando se acercó a colocarle un mechón tras la oreja y le acarició la mejilla antes de posar sus labios sobre los de la chica. Supo desde el primer momento que estaba cometiendo un error, pero acalló la voz que se lo repetía una y otra vez mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la joven. Se merecía disfrutar de unos momentos como aquellos.

Durante la segunda semana de su estancia con los Greengrass, llegó aquel día. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Habían pasado la mañana jugando al Quidditch, y Daphne pensó que sería buena idea comer en los jardines, así que le pidió a un elfo que les preparase algo de comer. Cuando cansados de jugar, hicieron un alto, la chica, sintiéndose observada miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de su hermana Astoria… Durante las últimas semanas del curso anterior habían corrido ciertos rumores a cerca de su hermana con la desaparición de Damon McVie, y con Draco Malfoy. Se decía que Astoria había embrujado al chico para adentrarse al bosque prohibido, y allí, eso era evidente, había ocurrido algo malvado, extraño. Unos decían que algo les había atacado y Astoria había huido abandonando al pobre Damon a su suerte. Daphne no creía en esa teoría, su hermana podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era una cobarde. Otros aseguraban que entre la pequeña Greengrass y Malfoy había algo y que este último, cercano como estaba, a Lord Voldemort, había utilizado a Astoria para "convencer" a McVie de unirse al lado oscuro. Esto a Daphne le parecía todavía más ridículo que lo anterior, ¿su hermana pequeña y Draco? ¡Por favor!. También se decía que la propia Astoria, en uno de sus arrebatos de cólera, había acabado con la vida del joven. Incluso habían llegado a asegurar que Malfoy, al encontrar en una situación comprometida a la pareja, se había enfrentado a Damon a muerte.

Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero si algo era seguro, era que los tres se encontraban allí esa noche, y sólo dos volvieron. Daphne no sabía qué creer, nunca había creído a su hermana capaz de hacer daño a nadie, pero ahora veía algo oscuro en sus ojos, sentía que no era la misma; por otro lado, nunca había sospechado que hubiese nada entre Draco y Astoria, pero aunque no quisiese hacer caso a los rumores, había ciertos indicios que hacían que albergase sospechas…

Pero no quería pensar en eso, ahora Draco estaba con ella, y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo, así que apartó la mirada de su hermana y le propuso al chico ir a comer a otro lugar más alejado de la casa.

El haber aceptado esa propuesta fue el primer error que cometió el chico aquel día, se dejó llevar por Daphne hasta un pequeño estanque resguardado por árboles y rocas desde donde la mansión quedaba oculta. Después de comer, Daphne se tumbó a mirar el cielo, que comenzaba a nublarse; y de reojo podía ver a Draco juguetear con la snitch. El chico estaba tan concentrado en la pequeña pelota que no pudo esquivar a Daphne cuando se abalanzó sobre él y le arrebató la snitch. Se enzarzaron en una pequeña lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, riendo. Hasta que de pronto algo cambió en el ambiente; con la chica sobre él, sus miradas conectaron, el rostro de Daphne cada vez más próximo al suyo, las manos de él en la cintura de ella; después sus labios unidos, lenguas que se rozan, tímidas. Los dedos de Draco desbrochando la blusa de Daphne. Pieles que se tocan. Suspiros que pronto se convierten en gemidos. Un instante de dolor para la chica. Y el éxtasis de ambos.

El Slytherin suspiró al recordar ese encuentro y dio media vuelta en la cama. Todavía no entendía cómo había cometido semejante locura. No es que se arrepintiera, simplemente le hubiese gustado no haberlo hecho. Y más que por él, por Daphne, porque ella no se merecía que esa primera vez, ese primer encuentro hubiese sido con él. Recordó, que mientras volvían a la casa su actitud con la chica se fue tornando más y más fría sin que Draco pudiese hacer nada por dominarse. Su mente, simplemente no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder.

- Te quiero - le dijo Daphne esa noche antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y dirigirse a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, el chico evitó por todos los medios encontrarse con ella, no sabía qué decirle, cómo actuar, y cómo decirle que lo sucedido el día anterior no tenía que haber ocurrido jamás, y que nunca se iba a repetir. Tras asegurarse de que Daphne había salido con su madre a hacer unas compras, Draco bajo a la biblioteca.

Y se encontró con Astoria. Se detuvo unos minutos en la puerta mirándola, hacía días que no la veía ni siquiera en las comidas. Estaba preciosa; como el primer día que la vio, sentada en la mesa, con su típica postura desenfadada, el pelo negro suelto y largo cubriéndole el perfil. Sus manos, blancas y delgadas pasaban con lentitud las hojas del libro que leía. Al chico le asombraba verla así, tan relajada, tan paciente, mientras leía; ya que el resto del día, realizando cualquier tipo de actividad era pura energía, era incapaz de estarse quieta. Siempre moviéndose, siempre impaciente.

- ¿No te enseñaron que espiar es de mala educación, Malfoy? - Su voz, engañosamente dulce le saco de su ensimismamiento. Astoria le miraba fijamente, o tal vez sería más correcto decir que le lanzaba avadas con esos ojos preciosos. Draco sonrió, siempre era un espectáculo digno de ver a Astoria enfadada.

- Sólo buscaba algo para leer - contestó él adentrándose en la sala.

- ¿Dónde te has dejado a mi hermanita? - inquirió Astoria. Draco reprimió una sonrisa…, así que estaba celosa, y además buscaba pelea. Bien, pues él no se la iba a dar.

Se encogió de hombros y se hizo con el primer libro que pilló, antes de sentarse en la mesa frente a la chica.

- ¡Daphne! - exclamó Draco al verla entrar cargada de bolsas. Ella sonrió un momento antes de que su sonrisa vacilara al ver la cara del chico. - Daphne, tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer.

La chica suspiró, ocultando su desencanto, depositó las bolsas en el suelo y se dispuso a quitarle un peso de encima a Malfoy; y de paso a salvar algo de su dignidad.

- Yo también quería hablar contigo de aquello, Draco - dijo Daphne haciendo un mohín de cansancio. Él abrió la boca, intentando que la chica no se lo hiciese más difícil, aunque le desconcertaba un poco su actitud. Pero ella no le dejó hablar, se miró las uñas mientras hablaba - No te voy a mentir diciendo que me arrepiento, pero nos dejamos llevar y se nos fue de las manos. No es conveniente que vuelva a ocurrir, así que creo que deberíamos distanciarnos un poco.

Draco miraba a la chica y a su fingida serenidad, asombrado. Aquello no era lo que se esperaba, sentía alivio pero también molestia. Sacudió la cabeza, aquello era lo mejor.

- De acuerdo, tienes razón - dijo - Estuvo bien, fue divertido, pero de momento no conviene que se repita.

Lo que Draco nunca sabría era lo que le costó a Daphne pronunciar aquellas palabras. Le quemaron en la garganta mientras salían. Pero sabía que Draco no quería estar con ella, y Daphne no se lo iba a imponer aunque pudiese hacerlo. Por eso estaba segura de que debía distanciarse del rubio, por su propio bien, las tardes de Quidditch se habían terminado, así como las cervezas de mantequilla bajo el sauce. Se acabó hacerse constantemente falsas esperanzas respecto a él, para que se destruyeran con esa facilidad. Seguiría con su vida como había hecho durante los años anteriores, amando a Draco en la distancia y dejaría la puerta abierta a que tal vez algún día encontrara a otro chico al que darle todo lo que Malfoy no quería de ella.

- Bien - dijo la chica - Pues aclarado esto, voy a subir a prepararme para la cena.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al jardín.

Al día siguiente volvió a la biblioteca a ver a Astoria, y al siguiente, y así hasta que de nuevo perdió el control y la besó. Los días fueron pasando y la biblioteca dejó de ser para ellos un lugar de lectura, hablaban, bromeaban, se besaban, reían, se volvían a besar… Aquella vez, se dijo el chico, no tendrían por qué esconderse, ambos eran lo suficientemente mayores para que no les juzgasen. Qué iluso fue, pensaba Draco dando media vuelta en la cama, al creer que no había motivos para mantener en secreto su relación.

Cuando días más tarde se presentó Bellatrix en casa de los Greengrass, mandó al traste los planes y las ilusiones del joven Malfoy. Pasó el mes de agosto en casa de sus tíos, aprendiendo Occlumancia, entrenándose en Artes Oscuras, e intentando ocultar el dolor que le producía la marca que recientemente había pasado a formar parte de su brazo izquierdo. En un primer momento se sintió orgulloso de llevarla, de seguir los pasos de su padre, pero pronto descubrió que no era un orgullo, sino un castigo a su familia por el fracaso de su padre. Una espada pendía sobre la cabeza de su madre, de su padre, y de Pansy por el simple hecho de que esta última estaba muy cercana a él… así que por nada del mundo podía enterarse nadie de que había otra persona que estaba mucho más cerca de él que su compañera de clase, otra persona a la que estimaba incluso más que a su propia madre… Nadie podía enterarse nunca de que para él existía Astoria Greengrass hasta que realizase con éxito su misión…

Su misión, que iba a resultar ser imposible. Él no era un asesino, y si el Señor Tenebroso, que sí era un asesino, no había podido matar a Dumbledore, Draco no entendía cómo iba a hacerlo él.

En fin… entendía la frustración de Astoria y que se hubiese enfadado con él. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a la chica tirada en el suelo del cuarto de la limpieza. Sabía que se había marcado un farol al decir que no le iba a estar esperando esa vez, Astoria siempre le esperaría, y él siempre volvería porque no podía vivir sin ella, sin sus caprichos, sin sus sonrisas, sin sus caricias, sin sus enfados, sin sus besos.

Tenía que hacer algo para compensar tanto secretismo. Darle algo que sabía que deseaba más que nada. Claro que él también lo hacía. Le daría una noche. Su primera noche juntos. La noche que nunca olvidarían ninguno de los dos.

Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama con energías renovadas. Tenía una cita que preparar.

_20:00. Séptima planta_

Draco caminaba de un lado al otro del pasillo, nervioso. Se había saltado la última clase con el propósito de organizarlo todo para aquella noche. Quería que todo fuese perfecto para Astoria y, estaba algo temeroso de que no lo fuese. ¿Y si Astoria no quería? No, aquello era imposible, llevaba pidiéndoselo desde que la chica tenía doce años; pero, ¿y si después de lo sucedido con Damon había cambiado de idea? Se frotó las manos, nervioso de nuevo. No se lo reprocharía, no la presionaría… pero la deseaba tanto.

Cuando al fin sonó la alarma que indicaba el final de las clases, pudo imaginar a la chica salir corriendo, impaciente, hacia la séptima planta. Y así fue, escasos minutos después de la campana, Astoria llegó frente a Draco, que sonriendo se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura. Astoria, sorprendida por la actitud del chico, le miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Draco con expresión inocente.

- ¿Qué tramas, Malfoy?

- Es una sorpresa - contestó el chico sacando una bufanda negra del bolsillo de su túnica - Tengo que ponerte esto sobre los ojos.

- ¿Para qué? - inquirió Astoria mientras, con fingida reticencia, dejaba que él le vendara los ojos. Draco aprovechó para rozarle la curva entre el hombro y el cuello provocando un estremecimiento en la chica.

- Para no estropear la sorpresa - respondió Draco. Tras asegurarse de que ella no veía nada, pasó el brazo izquierdo por su cintura y entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los de Astoria. Como cada vez que el chico la tocaba, Astoria se estremeció. - Quédate aquí quieta un segundo.

- De acuerdo.

Unos segundos después, Draco volvió a cogerla de la mano para guiarla al interior de una sala, supuso Astoria al escuchar una puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Puedo quitarme ya esta cosa de los ojos? - preguntó ella, impaciente.

- Aguarda un momento - dijo él colocándose tras ella para quitarle la venda de los ojos y la abrazó por detrás - Ya, abre los ojos.

Draco no aparto los ojos de Astoria mientras sus pupilas se adaptaban a la suave luz que emitían las velas, complacido cuando ella abrió la boca, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Abrumada por la estancia. Era enorme, todo el suelo regado con pétalos de rosa de todos los colores, velas flotando por el aire, un ventanal por el cual se podía contemplar el atardecer, y lo que más sorprendió a Astoria, en el centro de la habitación un enorme cama con dos rosas sobre ella.

Incapaz de hablar, se volvió hacia Draco, que la miraba sonriente.

- ¿ De verdad? - consiguió preguntar - ¿En serio vamos a… ? ¿Quieres que…, ahora?

El chico puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

- Solo si tu quieres. - dijo él mirándola con intensidad.

- ¡Oh, Draco! Es el mejor regalo del mundo - exclamo Astoria lanzándose a sus brazos.

Draco la estrechó contra él, suspirando aliviado, hundió la nariz en su cuello y aspiró su perfume, tal y como ella hacía con el de él.

En aquel momento olvido todo lo que le preocupaba, olvidó a su madre, a su padre, a Dumbledore, se olvidó de todo y de todos excepto de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. En ese preciso instante sólo existían él y ella, ella y él. Y sólo eso importaba, tenían toda la noche por delante para estar juntos, para pertenecerse, como harían siempre.

Draco la apartó unos centímetros, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la chica, que le miraba con los ojos brillantes, expectantes. Se contemplaron unos segundos, plata contra jade; los labios de Astoria se curvaron en una sonrisa de la que pronto él se hizo eco. Despacio se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, con suavidad, en los labios.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de ella temblar cuando comenzó a recorrer su cuello con los labios, primero detrás de la oreja, después sembrando de pequeños besos el camino hasta su hombro. Y luego deshizo el recorrido de nuevo hasta los labios carnosos que le esperaban ansiosos.

- Quiero que sepas… - susurró Draco, con la voz ronca, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos - …Quiero que sepas que aunque no te lo diga muy a menudo, o que aunque no te lo demuestre como tu querrías, ten por seguro que te quiero, Toria.

- Demuéstramelo ahora, bésame - contestó ella rodeando el cuello de él con los brazos.

Draco la besó lentamente, tenían tiempo, se deleitó saboreando su sabor, acariciando la piel de los brazos de la chica, cuyo vello se erizaba bajo la yema de sus dedos, suave como el satén. Pero Astoria, como siempre, quería más, lo notaba en la impaciencia con la que su lengua se movía contra la suya. Así que, sorprendiéndola pasó un brazo por su cintura, asiéndola con fuerza, y el otro por detrás de sus rodillas, alzándola.

Astoria rió, y aquel sonido embriagó a Draco, que con suavidad la depositó sobre la cama. Ella no podía dejar de mirarle. Y él, se incorporó para quitarle los zapatos, mientras Astoria se apoyó sobre sus codos, observándole divertida. Draco Malfoy le estaba quitando los zapatos. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el chico acarició su muslo interno mientras le bajaba la media. El gesto de la chica puso a prueba la resistencia de Draco, que se obligó a serenarse.

Astoria quería disfrutar de las caricias de Draco, de veras que sí, y lo hacía. Pero deseaba aún más abrazarle, tocarle, sentir su piel, su calor; y en su opinión, el chico estaba demasiado lejos de ella.

- Draco - dijo, y se sorprendió de la gravedad de su voz - Draco, quiero verte.

Se aproximó a él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa con impaciencia. Draco no pudo contener una carcajada al verla maldecir los botones. Echó los brazos hacia atrás dejando caer la camisa al suelo, olvidada.

- Schhh - susurró poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella, obligándola a tumbarse de nuevo. La besó, y no hizo intención de reprimir el escalofrío cuando sintió la mano de Astoria recorrer su pecho, sus abdominales, su espalda. Tenía la intención de tomárselo con calma, de ir despacio, pero los labios de la chica en su cuello, su lengua en su oreja, sus dientes en su hombre, tiraron al traste sus intenciones.

La besó con ansiedad, con un deseo que se iba apoderando de su cuerpo que era imposible refrenar. Astoria gimió, tanto de sorpresa como de placer cuando Draco, con un conjuro se deshizo de todas sus ropas.

- No quiero hacerte daño - dijo Draco en el oído de la chica.

- No lo harás, soy fuerte - contestó ella besando la sien de él - Y en cualquier caso, merecerá la pena. Te quiero.

Draco la miró mientras se adentraba en ella, despacio, temeroso, expectante. Astoria cerró los ojos al sentirle en su interior. No hubo dolor, sino una sensación electrizante recorriendo todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Le agarró de la nuca y le atrajo hacia ella para besarle.

_8 de septiembre. 7:15 a. m. Sala de los Menesteres._

El sol se filtraba por las persianas, bañando de una luz intermitente la espalda desnuda de la figura femenina que yacía sobre la cama; arrancando destellos dorados del cabello rubio cuyo dueño miraba a la chica dormir plácidamente.

Draco, con una sonrisa boba en la cara que de habérsela visto hubiese rodado los ojos y seguramente hubiese pensado en su padre, ya que era la misma que ponía este al mirar a su madre, apartó un mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro de Astoria. Inconscientemente, la mano que reposaba sobre su hombro se contrajo, clavándole sutilmente las uñas, signo inequívoco de que Astoria estaba despierta. Draco se inclinó a besarla. Ella le respondió sin decir una palabra.

_- _Buenos días - dijo él apartándose. - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

_- _Como nunca - respondió ella girándose para apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Draco. Él la abrazó estrechándola contra sí. - ¿Y si no vamos hoy a clase?

_- _Tentador, pero alguno de los dos tiene que ser responsable, y supongo que me tocará a mi asumir ese papel.

Astoria gruño.

_- _Pero es viernes - dijo él - Tenemos todo el fin de semana para escondernos aquí.

_- _Si, lo de escondernos es la clave - contestó ella irónica, lo que daba a entender a Draco que no se le había olvidado el motivo de su enfado. La besó el cuello.

- ¿Sigues enfadada? - preguntó separando a penas los labios de la piel de Astoria.

_- _Si - contestó ella. Draco se colocó sobre la chica y la besó las clavículas.

_- _¿Y ahora?

_- _Ajá - afirmó ella, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra, sintiendo su piel arder y estremecerse a la vez.

- ¿Ahora también?

_- _No - contestó Astoria atrayendo los labios del chico sobre los suyos, y colocándose sobre él.

Una hora más tarde Draco se abrochaba los últimos botones de la camisa.

- Toria, empieza a vestirte o nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno - le dijo a la chica que le miraba con los ojos brillantes desde la cama. La miró y se perdió en la imagen. Despeinada, con su cuerpo desnudo cubierto parcialmente por la sábana, contrastando con su piel pálida; una sonrisa perezosa bailando en sus labios; sus piernas interminables al descubierto…

- Podemos desayunar aquí - contestó ella - Te dejo que me desayunes…, otra vez.

Sacudió la cabeza, recuperando la coherencia que Astoria le hacía perder con asiduidad, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verla tan feliz.

- No, no podemos - dijo Draco lanzándole el uniforme - Pero si quieres te puedo vestir yo, como a la niña pequeña que eres.

Astoria frunció el ceño, cogiendo con brusquedad la falda. Draco sonrió de nuevo, objetivo cumplido.

- No, gracias, no necesito tu ayuda para vestime - contestó ella, enfurruñada - Y creo que no te parecía muy pequeña hace unos minutos, aunque si quieres a partir de ahora me puedo ir con otro de mi corta edad, para que no tengas que hacer de niñero.

Mientras hablaba había conseguido ponerse la camisa, la falda y los zapatos, con considerable desaliño, claro. Y se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando él la agarró del brazo y la estrechó contra él.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Toria - dijo Draco sensualmente sobre su oreja, atrapó el lóbulo con los dientes y tiró con suavidad hasta escuchar el suspiro de la chica - No amenaces con eso que soy capaz de…

- Pues bésame, cerciórate de que ya no soy una niña - le retó ella.

Y Draco aceptó el reto. Y una hora más tarde volvían a estar en la cama y sin posibilidad de ingerir nada hasta la hora de la comida.

- ¿No te quedarías así durante días? - le preguntó Astoria apoyándose sobre su pecho y acariciándole la garganta.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, ya que una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana. Extrañado se levanto para ir a coger la carta. Astoria resopló.

- ¿De quién es? - preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se incorporó y vio al chico mirar el remitente mientras el color de su cara se iba apagando poco a poco. Saltó de la cama para acudir junto a Draco - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te escribe tu tía? ¿No vas a abrir la carta?

- No - contesto él - Ahora no. Vamos a clase, Toria.

Iba a protestar, pero al mirar de nuevo a Draco cambió de opinión. Otro de sus secretos, de nuevo el mundo real. Decidió no estropear la mañana discutiendo. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntar si no se lo contaba él antes.

Draco la miró vestirse con tranquilidad, sorprendido de que no se quejase esa vez, tenía razón al decir que ya no era una niña, y no solo por su aspecto físico que estaba claro que poco quedaba ya de la infancia, sino por la madurez que cada vez iba demostrando un poco más. Estaba creciendo, cierto, pero aún quedaba algo de aquella inocencia infantil, esa ingenuidad y esa dulzura que Draco no estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle, tal y como se lo habían arrebatado a él. Observó de nuevo el sobre, y se le revolvieron las tripas al pensar el lo que contendría, pero fuese lo que fuese quedaría muy lejos de Astoria.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que no os haya parecido horrible... _

_Besitos! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.! Antes que nada, siento la molestia de tantas alarmas al subir el capítulo, pero tuve algunos problemas con la página, y lo he debido de suber como tres o cuatro veces, lo siento._

_Ahora sí, os dejo con el capi._

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO XI**

_Astoria_

_2 de noviembre de 1996. Jardines de Hogwarts._

¿Dónde demonios se habría metido Draco? No había bajado a desayunar y ella quería darle ánimos antes del partido. Pero al dirigirse a su mesa había escuchado a los amigos de Potter decir que Malfoy no jugaría aquel partido. Extrañada, ya que ella no sabía nada de eso, le preguntó a Zabinni en el hall dónde podía encontrar al rubio.

- Me ha parecido verle salir con dos niñas - le había dicho el chico sin apenas mirarla ya que estaba más entretenido mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su Sala Común, como si estuviese esperando a alguien. Astoria le dio las gracias y salio a los jardines donde, por cierto, no había ni rastro de su…, bueno, de Draco.

Espera, Zabinni había dicho que le había visto salir… con dos niñas, otra vez. Últimamente, cada vez que le veía iba acompañado de dos crías que ella no sabía quienes eran y al parecer nadie a quien preguntaba se había fijado en ellas, Astoria tampoco lo hubiese hecho si no estuviesen todo el día, todos los días pegadas a su…, a Draco.

De hecho, hacía semanas que no estaba con el chico a solas, porque él estaba con ellas constantemente. Por su lado pasaron Potter y sus secuaces, les dirigió una mirada asqueada que pasó totalmente desapercibida para los chicos de sexto.

- ¡Astoria! - alguien la llamo a sus espaldas, y ella se giró para encontrarse con Myriam, que se enganchó a su brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia el campo de Quidditch - ¿Qué haces aquí fuera tu sola?

- Buscar al idiota de Malfoy - contestó ella malhumorada - Dicen que no va a jugar este partido, ¿tu sabías algo?

- No, primera noticia - respondió la joven Pucey - ¿No te ha comentado nada a ti?

- ¿A mi? ¡Pero si lleva días sin hablar conmigo! - contesto Astoria echando chispas por los ojos - Pensaría que ha vuelto a pasar lo de segundo si no fuera por…

- Si no fuera por, ¿qué? - insistió Myriam al ver que su amiga se interrumpía y apartaba la mirada

- Por nada, déjalo - dijo la morena tirando del brazo de Myriam hacia el campo - Vamos a coger buenos sitios.

oOooOo

Puede que Astoria no fuese capaz de encontrar a Draco, pero Daphne sí. La joven llevaba desde el inicio del curso notando en Malfoy un comportamiento extraño. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, más aislado, más arisco, más arrogante y mucho más frío. Le notaba cambios de humor constantes y ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir lo que le ocurría al chico.

Le vio intercambiar unas palabras con Potter y Weasley, insultos supuso, y dirigirse al campo, pero no a los vestuarios, sino a las gradas laterales de abajo, y eso era extraño. Pero más extraño aún era su compañía: dos niñas. ¿Quiénes serían? Últimamente siempre iba con ellas. Hizo caso omiso de la punzada de celos y le siguió desde la distancia cuando Draco abandonó el campo con sus escoltas femeninas.

oOooOo

- Mira Ast, allí esta Malfoy - le susurró Myriam a Astoria señalando donde estaba el rubio al inicio del partido. - Junto a la niña de los rizos.

- Otra vez. ¡Maldita sea! - se quejó Astoria - Después hablare con él.

Las dos Slytherin volvieron a centrarse en el partido, por lo que no vieron a Draco abandonar el campo acompañado de las misteriosas niñas y seguido por otra figura.

oOooOo

¿Por qué subiría Malfoy al séptimo piso? Se extrañó Daphne acortando la distancia, arriesgándose a que la descubriesen, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte que el temor a ser descubierta. Se detuvo tras una esquina cuando vio que Draco y sus acompañantes de detenían y miraban a un trozo de pared.

- Quedaros aquí - ordenó el chico a las niñas sin apenas mirarlas - Y que no entre nadie, ¿entendido?

- Si, Draco - contestó una de las chicas con tirabuzones rubios cayendo sobre sus hombros, y con una voz poco femenina - ¿Pero hasta cuando vamos a tener que seguir haciendo esto?

- Hasta que yo lo diga, Goyle. - respondió Draco antes de volver a mirar a la pared. - Tengo que arreglarlo ya.

¿Goyle? ¿Esa niña era familiar de Gregory? Pensó Daphne, pero, ahora que pensaba en ello, hacía días que no veía ni a Vincent y a Gregory rondar alrededor de Malfoy como acostumbraban a hacer. ¿Y si…? No, no podía ser, aquellas dos niñas no podían ser ellos bajo poción multijugos. Ellos nunca lo consentirían, ¿no?

Dejó esas deducciones para más tarde, porque Draco había comenzado a andar de un lado para otro murmurando algo.

- … gar donde nadie lo encuentre.

De pronto ante la atónita mirada de Daphne se comenzó a formar una puerta donde antes solo había pared. Draco abrió la puerta y la chica alcanzó a ver una sala enorme, de techo abovedado. El chico entró y la puerta comenzó a cerrarse despacio. Daphne sacó la varita y apelando a su agudeza en Encantamientos, hechizó a la puerta para reducir su velocidad al cerrarse.

- Desmaius - susurró y una de las niñas cayó al suelo de un golpe sordo, y antes de que la otra pudiese reaccionar, repitió la operación antes de correr al interior de la sala.

oOooOo

Como era de esperar, Slytherin perdió el partido contra Gryffindor, por culpa de Draco, según pensaba Astoria.

Al finalizar el partido, la chico buscó al rubio con la mirada, pero no le encontró. Y ya era la hora de bajar a cenar y Astoria todavía no había visto a Draco en todo el día. Llevaba semanas igual, apenas hablaban porque apenas se veían, el chico desaparecía sin dejar rastro continuamente. Le escribía cartas, y había vuelto a mandarle rosas pero hacía tiempo que eso había dejado de ser suficiente para la joven. Tenía que hablar con él. No, no sólo tenía, sino que quería, necesitaba hablar con él; aunque fuese de tonterías, de lo que habían hecho en clase, de quién era la causa del comportamiento extraño de Zabinni, meterse con la estupidez de Crabbe y Goyle… De lo que fuera, pero escuchar su voz dirigida a ella, una caricia furtiva.

Llegó a la torre de Astronomía, un lugar especial para ella, aunque aún no sabía por qué, debería ser al contrario dado que fue en ese lugar donde se rompió su relación con Draco la primera vez.. Pero cuando quería estar sola, o pensar, siempre acababa allí. Se sentó en la ventana y observó los jardines durante el atardecer.

Algo le estaba sucediendo a Malfoy, y le dolía que no fuese capaz de contárselo, ¿acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿creería que a ella no le importaba lo que le ocurriese? ¿la seguía considerando una niña? Ese último pensamiento la enfureció, ¿era una niña para hablarle de sus preocupaciones pero no para acostarse con ella? Porque en las últimas semanas era lo único que habían hecho.

Se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos abrazaron su cintura por la espalda.

- Hola, preciosa - le susurró Draco al oído antes de besar su mejilla.

Astoria se giró, despacio, para quedar frente a él. No se apartó cuando Draco la besó los labios, pero tampoco le respondió al beso. Se dejó abrazar, pero sus brazos quedaron inertes en sus costados.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Toria? - preguntó el chico al percatarse del comportamiento de Astoria. Se apartó unos centímetros de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, que le miraban de una forma que Draco no supo interpretar. Preocupado, le cogió las manos - ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- No sé lo que ocurre - contestó ella al cabo de unos segundos - Esperaba que me lo explicases tú.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que ya no hablamos, Draco; apenas te veo y cuando lo hago siempre estas acompañado de esas… de esas dos niñas. Desapareces continuamente, y no me quieres contar lo que te preocupa - dijo Astoria despacio. Al no recibir respuesta, cogió aire, como si así pudiese coger fuerzas, y apartó la mirada antes de preguntar: - ¿Es que ya te has cansado de mí y sólo me quieres para pasar un buen rato de vez en cuando?

- ¿Qué? - atinó a decir él. Sacudió la cabeza y agarró con firmeza ambos lados de la cara de la joven, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos - Nunca, escúchame, nunca, vuelvas a pensar algo así Astoria, nunca.

- Entonces, ¿qué te está pasando? ¿qué nos está pasando? Porque no entiendo nada, Draco.- dijo Astoria - Y tengo miedo.

- No tienes por qué tener miedo - contestó Draco - No voy a permitir que te pase nada, me voy a asegurar de que estés a salvo. Siempre.

- No es esa clase de miedo - dijo ella - Ya sé que estamos en guerra, bla, bla, bla…

Draco sonrió por la falta de respeto que le tenía Astoria a la guerra.

- … Tengo miedo de perderte sin haberte tenido, de que no confíes en mi, me aterra que te cierres a todos de la manera en que lo haces, y que ni siquiera a mí me dejes entrar en todas esas barreras que construyes a tu alrededor.

- Confío en ti, Toria - dijo Draco - De hecho eres la única persona en quien confío, la que, junto con mi madre, sé que va a estar ahí pase lo que pase, y haga lo que haga. Pero…

- Pero, ¿qué?

- No puedo ponerte en peligro

- ¿En peligro? - preguntó ella, medio burlona - ¿Peligro de qué?

- Del Señor Tenebroso

- Draco, soy sangre limpia, ¿no es de eso de lo que se trata? - contestó Astoria - Ni tú ni yo estamos en peligro, y en cualquier caso, estamos en Hogwarts. Voldemort no nos va a hacer nada mientras estemos aquí.

- Astoria - dijo Draco muy serio - No-vuelvas-a-pronunciar-su-nombre.

- Ni que me fuese a escuchar…, y aunque lo hiciese no podría entrar aquí, y además no tiene ningún motivo para hacerme nada. Eres un paranoico.

- Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes Toria, y que no las puedes entender.

- Pues explícamelas, Draco. Quiero, no, necesito ayudarte.

- ¡Pero es que no puedes! - exclamó él, sobresaltándola - Nadie puede ayudarme. Estoy solo en esto, Toria.

- ¿Sólo en qué? - preguntó ella acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad - Me estás asustando.

Astoria observó como el rostro de Draco cambiaba de expresión con rapidez, lo que le indicó a la chica lo mal que estaban las cosas, lo mal que lo estaba pasando Draco, y ella estaba siendo egoísta con él. Es cierto que estaba celosa de que el chico pasase más tiempo con esas crías que con ella, celosa de Pansy por que estaba segura de que la prefecta sabía más cosas que ella misma. Pero no se había parado a pensar que Draco lo estaba pasando realmente mal, sólo pensaba en que la excluía de todo. No quería verle así.

Le agarró de la solapa de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia ella en el hueco que había entre sus piernas y le abrazó con fuerza. Durante unos segundos el chico no respondió al abrazo, se quedó quieto, dejándose abrazar. Astoria podía sentir el pecho de Draco subir y bajar rápidamente, acorde con su respiración acelerada y los fuertes y rápidos latidos del corazón del chico que tenía entre sus brazos. Acarició su espalda de arriba abajo, intentando así reconfortarle, hasta que sintió los propios brazos de Draco rodear su cintura con fuerza y sin saber por qué, por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar silenciosas lágrimas, que comenzaron a brotar con más fuerza cuando Draco hundió la nariz entre su pelo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero muy malo.

- Mi familia está amenazada, que mis padres vivan o mueran depende de mí - dijo el chico con voz grave. Astoria se separó de él unos centímetros para poder mirarle a los ojos, que se sorprendió al comprobar que estaban vidriosos, pero no dijo nada al respecto - Tengo que hacer algo horrible, Toria, y no sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.

- Claro que serás capaz - dijo ella con seguridad - Eres capaz de todo por proteger a los tuyos, y si tu flaqueas, yo te cogeré el relevo. Yo te ayudaré.

- Yo no te dejaría ayudarme, sé que podrías hacerlo, pero no dejare que hagas algo así.

- ¿Y qué es?

- No puedo decírtelo - contestó él - Pero lo que sí te puedo prometer es que no dejaré que nada de esto te afecte, que nos afecte.

- ¿Pero es que no entiendes que lo que te afecta a ti, también me afecta a mi? - preguntó ella - No puedes dejarme fuera de esto.

- Pero puedo retrasar ese momento todo lo que pueda - respondió Draco - Mientras él no sepa lo que significas para mí, estarás a salvo.

- ¿Es por eso por lo que quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto?

El chico asintió mientras limpiaba las mejillas húmedas de Astoria.

- Está bien - dijo ella - Pero prométeme que cuando necesites ayuda me la pedirás, y que confiarás en mí para hablarme de lo que pasa por esa cabecita preciosa que tienes.

- Lo haré - dijo Draco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - Pero a cambio prométeme tu que me dejarás enseñarte Occlumancia, por si acaso.

- Está bien.- contestó Astoria levantándose de la ventana y cogiendo la mano del chico, que inmediatamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. - Vamos a cenar anda.

- La verdad es que no me apetece - dijo Draco - No me apetece estar rodeado de gente, quiero estar contigo.

Aunque Astoria se sentía mejor después de haber hablado con él, no era suficiente para calmar todos sus temores, y la irritante voz en su cabeza que la decía que Draco solo quería su cuerpo no se callaba, y aunque no quisiese hacerle caso, no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó el chico al ver que ella apartaba la mirada.

- Es que… - Astoria dudó, si le decía la verdad de sus pensamientos podría enfadarse, y ella podría perderle, así que decidió contarle una pequeña mentira - Es que hoy no podemos, Draco.

El chico se quedó mirándola, confuso.

- Tengo…, cosas de chicas - dijo Astoria, sonrojándose por tener que mentirle, aunque su rubor podía interpretarse por vergüenza.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Draco - No importa, sólo quiero dormir contigo.

Astoria sonrió mientras el chico pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y ella le abrazaba la cintura. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber, alzó la cabeza y le besó.

- Te quiero - le dijo mirándole a los ojos - Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo sé - contestó Draco antes de besarle la punta de la nariz. - Bueno, y cuéntame, ¿cómo ha ido el partido?

Astoria volvió a sonreír y se abrazó más a él, antes de contarle con detalle la desastrosa actuación de Harper y reñirle por no haber jugado él, ya que por su ausencia habían perdido.

Draco y Astoria se alejaron, abrazado de la torre de Astronomía mientras una figura salía de su escondite con la cara contorsionada por la furia.

_3 de noviembre de 1996_

Astoria salió de la Sala de los Menesteres todavía sonriendo tras haber pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida. Esa noche apenas había dormido, pero no se arrepentía. Draco y ella habían estado hablando durante horas, de nada serio en realidad, pero se habían gastado bromas, habían cotilleado como cotorras y Draco le había dicho que pensaba que entre Pansy y Zabinni había algo. También le había confesado que las niñas que siempre le acompañaban y que tanto habían preocupado a Astoria no eran sino Crabbe y Goyle disfrazados con la poción multijugos que le había robado a Slughorn durante su primera clase.

Ella se estuvo riendo durante un buen rato antes de preguntar por qué, y Draco respondió que así le cubrían, mientras él hacía algo de lo que no le podía contar, sin levantar sospechas. Astoria puso mala cara, pero lo aceptó. Después de un buen rato, Draco cayó rendido, y se durmió con la cabeza sobre el vientre de la chica y su brazo rodeándola. Astoria se había quedado observándole, acariciándole el pelo rubio, y agradeciendo su suerte por tenerle así. Finalmente el sueño también le venció a ella, hasta que una hora más tarde, el despertador había sonado. Draco la había obligado a abandonar ella primero la sala y bajar a desayunar ya que la noche anterior se había quedado sin cena por su culpa.

Astoria aceptó sin rechistar sólo porque se estaba muriendo de hambre. Así que llegó sonriente al Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a Myriam y Ariadna antes de llenar su plato hasta arriba.

- ¿Te vas a comer tu sola todo eso? - preguntó Ariadna mirando con repugnancia el plato a rebosar de grasa.

- Esa es mi intención - contestó Astoria ignorando el tono de su compañera.

- ¡Déjala, Ary! - intervino Myriam - Necesita reservas, que anoche no bajó a cenar y tampoco vino a dormir.

- Es verdad, no te oí llegar - dijo Ary mirándola burlona - ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Y con quién? Responde primero a lo segundo.

- ¡Ay! - exclamó de pronto Myriam al sentir el pellizco que le dio Astoria.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Ariadna.

- Nada, un calambre.

- Bueno Ast, dinos con quién estuviste.

- No estuve… - Astoria se interrumpió al ver entrar a Draco al Gran Comedor, la buscó con la mirada y la guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonreír - No estuve con nadie, estuve en la enfermería porque no me sentía bien.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Myriam, siguiéndola el juego tras haber metido la pata.

Pero Astoria no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que llegó el correo y la lechuza de su familia le entregó un sobre. La chica lo abrió esperando una carta de su madre interesándose por cómo iba llevando el curso, pero se le cambió la cara al encontrarse con la letra de su padre. Y palideció al leer lo que ponía en aquella carta.

Buscó con la mirada a Draco, y ambas miradas se encontraron, asustadas.

_Y hasta aquí por hoy, ya se que es un poco corto, pero aún así espero que os haya gustado._

_Ya sabéis, los tomates, flores o lo que queráis, por vía rebién._

_Muchos besos, y cuidaros!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola!**_

_**Ya se que me he vuelto a retrasar, pero es que me he quedado bloqueada con el siguiente capítulo, y pretendía subir los dos juntos, pero bueno, como de momento no veo la forma de encauzarlo subo este capi, que aunque esté un poco "vacío", es mejor que nada, no?**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPITULO XII**

_Draco_

_3 noviembre de 1996_

Una vez en la soledad de su habitación, Draco volvió a leer la carta que le había enviado su tía aquella mañana. El Señor Tenebroso ansiaba conocer sus avances, y de momento, él no tenía ninguno. El asunto del collar podía haberse puesto muy feo, pero por suerte no llegó a mayores. Aunque fuese una estúpida Gryffindor, a Draco no le habría hecho ninguna gracia que muriese, con el peso de dos muertes en su conciencia ya tenía suficiente. La primera McVie, y la segunda, la futura muerte del director del colegio, porque aunque no supiese todavía cómo, Dumbledore debía morir, y había de hacerlo por sus propias manos. Por su madre, por su padre, y por Astoria.

Según la carta de su tía Bella, tenía de plazo hasta junio. Si su misión no había sido realizada con éxito después de la fecha marcada, los Malfoy estaban acabados. _Tanto los presentes, como los posibles futuros._ Esa última frase desconcertó al chico antes de sumirle en el pánico la primera vez que la leyó.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, permaneciendo sentado, y se frotó la cara con ambas manos. ¿Acaso era posible que _ellos_ supieran…? No, eso era imposible, se habían cuidado mucho. Nadie podía saber lo que Astoria y él… Nadie excepto Pansy.

En la Sala Común de Slytherin, los pocos alumnos de sexto que no tenían clase a primera hora, terminaban los deberes que habían dejado para última hora; otros leían, haciendo tiempo antes de que empezase su primera clase; algunos hablaban entre ellos en susurros, comentando las novedades que iban sucediendo; y Pansy Parkinson miraba hipnotizada el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, preocupada, ensayando el discurso que tenía preparado para decirle a Draco. Pese a que había actuado con precaución, para no entorpecer los planes de su amigo, ella también tenía derecho a vivir su vida, a disfrutar. Pero por muy convencida que estuviese de su razón, sabía que a Malfoy no le iba a sentar nada bien. Hizo una mueca con sus prominentes labios. Sí, definitivamente Draco se iba a poner hecho un basilisco, pero daba igual. Tenía que decírselo ella antes de que se enterase por terceras personas.

- ¡Mira por donde vas, Malfoy! - exclamó una chica de séptimo al recibir un golpe en el hombro por parte del rubio que bajaba hecho una fiera por las escaleras. Pansy se temió lo peor cuando al ver la escena observó que Draco ni siquiera se molestaba en echarle una mirada envenenada a la chica. Los ojos de Malfoy estaban clavados en los suyos. Reprimió un escalofrío.

- Draco… - comenzó a decir, pero el aludido le agarró con brusquedad del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la sala, a un pasillo desierto donde nadie podía verles. Si el agarre de Malfoy la hizo daño, no dio muestras de ello.

- ¿Qué-has-hecho? - preguntó el chico despacio, separando bien las palabras, con los dientes apretados.

- Draco, puedo explicarlo - contestó ella. _Menudo cliché_, pensó la chica suprimiendo una sonrisa que no tenía nada de humor.

- Pues empieza.

- En realidad no es para tanto, Draco. La verdad no veo la necesidad de que te alteres tanto.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? - repitió él - Pansy, ¿eres consciente del peligro en el que has puesto a Astoria?

- No lo veo así - contestó Pansy - Blaise cree en entre tú y yo hay algo así que no va a querer arriesgarse a que se haga público; por lo que todo puede seguir como hasta ahora. Pero tu, ¿cómo te has enterado?

- ¿Qué mierdas estás hablando, Pansy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Zabinni en todo esto?

- ¿No estabas cabreado porque te has enterado de que Blaise y yo… nos estamos viendo?

- No, eso me trae sin cuidado, pero ya hablaremos de ello - contestó Draco - Y cabreado no abarca mi estado de ánimo en este momento. ¿Por qué le has dicho a Bella lo de Astoria?

- ¿Que yo qué? - Pansy bufó - ¿De veras tienes ese concepto de mi? ¿Crees que haría algo así? Aparte de que no te traicionaría de ese modo, ¿qué ganaría yo? Me decepciona que hayas podido pensar eso de mí, Draco.

El tono de la chica no se alzó, a parte de la sorpresa inicial, Draco sólo pudo percibir la tristeza y la decepción en su voz. Ella no estaba enfadada ante su acusación, y eso hizo que Malfoy sintiese un pinchazo de culpabilidad.

- De acuerdo, te creo - dijo el chico - Pero, si tu eras la única que lo sabías, y no has sido, entonces ¿quién? Y ¿por qué?

- ¿Astoria no se lo ha dicho a nadie? - preguntó Pansy - Las chicas solemos tener una confidente a quien contamos nuestros dramas sentimentales… Pero en cualquier caso, ¿qué te hace pensar tu tía Bella lo sabe?

- Pucey - musitó Draco antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo dejando a una Pansy totalmente confundida. La chica se encogió de hombros y entró de nuevo a la Sala Común.

¿Cómo demonios no se le había ocurrido antes? Pensaba Draco mientras se dirigía apresuradamente a la biblioteca en busca de la amiga de Astoria. Nunca se había molestado demasiado en prestarle atención a la hermana pequeña de su antiguo compañero de equipo; Myriam era simplemente una chiquilla que rondaba siempre alrededor de Toria. No había estado pendiente de sus gestos, actitudes, costumbres…, por lo que no sabía si algo de aquello había cambiado en los últimos meses, y se avergonzaba de admitir que cuando Astoria le hablaba de ella, él estaba más pendiente de la forma en que se movían los labios de la joven Greengrass, que en lo que esta le contaba. ¡Maldita sea! A partir de ese momento, Draco se prometió de que iba a estar más pendiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, del comportamiento de las personas que lo rodeaban. No podía confiar en nadie.

Pero en cualquier caso, ¿qué interés podía tener Myriam Pucey en traicionar y poner en peligro de esa manera a Astoria? Aunque, no podía saber que al contar su pequeño secreto, la estaba poniendo en peligro. Tal vez se trataba simplemente de celos, al fin y al cabo, Astoria estaba "saliendo" con un chico mayor, y Draco sabía que aquello fascinaba a las chicas de su edad; o tal vez era porque estaba con él, con Draco Malfoy. Ese último pensamiento le hizo hacer una mueca de disgusto, hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba ser un Malfoy. O a lo mejor, Pucey sentía celos de él mismo por robarle los momentos que podía pasar con su amiga. Eso era comprensible, él mismo haría lo que fuese por quitar del medio a cualquiera que pudiera pasar más tiempo con Astoria que él mismo. Pero por mucho que pudiese comprender ese último motivo, no quitaba el hecho de que tuviese aquel estúpido e incómodo nudo en la garganta que le estaba ahogando de preocupación.

Sin prestar mucha atención al lugar donde se encontraba, entro al primer aseo que encontró con la idea de refrescarse el rostro, pues sentía que sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en llamas de lo mucho que le escocían. De pronto se le nubló la vista, y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el lavabo, abrió el grifo, pero no funcionaba. Musitó una maldición que no se hubiese atrevido a decir delante de su madre.

- Ese lavabo nunca ha funcionado - la voz infantil de una chica le sobresaltó y le obligó a maldecir de nuevo. Se giró para encarar y asustar a la niña para que le dejase solo, pero cuando la vio no pudo decir una palabra. En parte por la sorpresa de encontrarse con un fantasma horrible en el aseo, y en parte por ese estúpido nudo en la garganta - ¡Oh! Eres un chico. Este es el baño de las chicas, no puedes estar aquí.

Draco decidió ignorarla y se dedicó a encontrar un jodido grifo que sí funcionase. Pero la fea niña fantasma no estaba por la labor de cerrar la boca

- Iré a buscar a la profesora Sprout para que te… ¡Vaya! Estás llorando.

- Yo no estoy lloran… - el chico se interrumpió al escuchar su voz estrangulada, se pasó la mano por la mejilla y comprobó que, efectivamente, esta estaba húmeda. - ¡Maldita sea! Astoria en peligro y yo aquí lloriqueando como una estúpida niña fantasma.

- Me llamo Myrtle - replicó el fantasma, ignorando lo de "estúpida" y sin ningún intento por ocultar su buen humor al ver a alguien más desdichado que ella - Y técnicamente, soy cincuenta años mayor que tú, por lo que aquí el único niño que lloriquea eres tú, Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre? - preguntó él de mal humor antes de darse cuenta de que no le importaba lo más mínimo y dando media vuelta para salir de aquel cuarto de baño inundado.

- Te he visto alguna vez en el baño de los prefectos - escuchó que decía Myrtle a su espalda. En cualquier otro momento se hubiese sentido ofendido por las palabras de la fantasma, y preocupado porque le hubiese estado observando mientras se bañaba, pero en aquel instante Myrtle la Llorona y sus "entretenimientos" le traían sin cuidado.

Continuó recorriendo los pasillos, que nunca se le habían hecho más largos, buscando a la hermana de Pucey, aunque todavía no tenía muy claro lo que le iba a decir. Nunca había tenido problemas para la intimidación, pero algo en su interior hacía que se sintiese mal al pensar en ejercer sus técnicas intimidatorias con la mejor amiga de Astoria. Algunos lo llamarían conciencia.

- ¿Has visto a Pucey? - le preguntó a una niña del curso de Astoria.

- ¿A Myriam? - Draco asintió una sola vez.

- No ha venido a clase, después del desayuno ha bajado a las mazmorras con Ast, y no las he vuelto a ver.

Sin darle las gracias, y sin dedicarle ni una mirada más, Draco se dirigió a su sala común.

- ¿Qué quería Malfoy, Ary? - preguntó Zack Goldstein a la joven.

- Nada, preguntaba por Pucey - contestó ella, no sabía qué se traía entre manos su amiga con un Malfoy de un humor de perros, pero Ary no era de las que se metían en los asuntos de los demás, así que dejó pensar a su novio que Draco preguntaba por Adryan. - ¿No me vas a dar un beso?

Mientras los brazos de Zack la envolvían, observó a Malfoy alejarse a toda prisa en dirección a las mazmorras, algo no pintaba bien, aquella misma noche se lo preguntaría a Myriam.

Al entrar en la Sala Común, lo primero que vio Draco fue a Myriam caminando de un lado a otro de la sala, se notaba a leguas que estaba furiosa, pero aquello no iba a detener a Draco. Cuando la joven alzó la vista para ver quién entraba, sus miradas se encontraron. Ambas letales, furiosas y desafiantes. Después Draco vio a la chica acercarse a él, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la mano de Myriam Pucey golpeó sonoramente su mejilla.

Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, agarró con brusquedad la muñeca de la joven, que de nuevo se dirigía hacia su rostro.

- ¿Qué mierdas te crees que haces? - preguntó arrastrando las palabras, sin alzar la voz, con aquel tono mortífero.

- ¿Ya estas contento, Malfoy? - preguntó ella haciendo caso omiso del color que le producía el agarre del chico - ¿Era esto lo que querías conseguir? Pensé que era a ti quien te interesaba mantener esa bocaza que tienes cerrada, ¿por qué has tenido que irlo contando por ahí?

- No pienso permitir que una cría me hable de esa manera - contestó Draco - Y menos una traidora que ha vendido a la que dice ser su mejor amiga.

Pero Myriam no le escuchaba.

- Le dije que no confiase en ti, todos saben que no se puede confiar en un Malfoy… - la chica seguía hablando. Draco vio los ojos acuosos de la joven, por un momento temió que se debiese a que la estaba aferrando con demasiada fuerza - … Se lo dije, se lo dije un millón de veces, ya te abandonó una vez, la he dicho, tarde o temprano lo volverá a hacer, pues bien, ahora te has superado Malfoy. Por irle contando a su padre lo que te dedicas a hacer con su hija, ahora se la van a llevar.

- ¿Qué? Que yo he dicho, ¿qué? ¿A su padre? ¿Su padre lo sabe? - Draco no entendía nada - Espera, has dicho que se la llevan, ¿qué significa eso?

- Pues significa que ahora mismo está haciendo las maletas. Sus padres la sacan de Hogwarts.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Draco soltó a la joven con la misma brusquedad con la que la había agarrado, y caminó de espaldas mientras las palabras que aún flotaban en el aire tomaban sentido en su cabeza. Ya no le importaba quién les había descubierto, no importaba el peligro, no importaba nada. Astoria se iba de Hogwarts y él no podía pensar en nada más.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de la chica, la encontró sentada en la cama, con cientos de rosas desperdigadas a su alrededor, los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, y la cara hundida entre sus manos. Se quedó parado, inmóvil en la puerta mientras observaba cómo los hombros de Astoria subían y bajaban a causa de un llanto silencioso.

- Toria - musitó. Ella alzó sus ojos verdes y se clavaron en los de él. No la vio levantarse, ya no podía ver nada; sólo la sintió cuando los delgados brazos de la chica rodearon su cuello.

- Draco - dijo ella, y su aliento golpeó el cuello del chico, cuyos brazos rodearon la cintura de Astoria como si estuviesen programados para hacerlo. - Draco, mis padres…

- Lo sé - dijo él hundiendo el rostro entre el pelo negro de ella y estrechándola más contra sí.

- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

- No lo sé, Toria. No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Continuaron así, abrazados durante tanto tiempo que perdieron su noción. Sólo sintiéndose el uno al otro, la parte de sí mismos que el otro se quedaría.. Sin ser del todo conscientes de la inmensidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Consolándose mutuamente.

- ¿Cuándo…? - preguntó Draco al fin.

- Esta noche vienen a buscarme.

- ¿Y donde?

- A Durmstrang, me trasladan a Durmstrang - contestó Astoria.

* * *

_Pues esto es todo por hoy, intentaré con todas mis fuerzas volver a actualizar la semana que viene._

_Y también quería agradeceros el apoyo que está recibiendo esta historia. No me esperaba que la acogieseis tan bien, así que muchísimas gracias. Vuestros rw me animan a encontrar un hueco para seguir escribiendo._

_Besitos._

_Eli._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! **

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, va a dar un salto en el tiempo de tres años. He omitido la parte de la guerra, para eso ya está J.K, y esta historia es sólo de Draco y Astoria, así que solo la menciono de pasada.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**_Astoria_**

_4 de noviembre de 1996_

El carruaje avanzaba a través de los pastos verdes, abandonando el verdor típico de Inglaterra para dar paso al blanco y al azul típico del paisaje helado de Bulgaria. Astoria se apretó la bufanda de seda que llevaba alrededor del cuello, no porque tuviese frío, el interior del carruaje tenía una temperatura agradable. Era ella, que su cuerpo se estremecía de miedo, de incertidumbre, de nostalgia, de pena y, sobre todo, de dolor por todo lo que se veía obligada a dejar atrás.

- ¿Tienes frío, querida? - le preguntó su madre con voz dulce. Astoria la miró, y la señora Greengrass ocultó el escalofrío que la recorrió al ver los ojos de su pequeña vacíos, fríos y sin vida. Esos ojos verdes que había heredado de ella misma, y que apenas una semana antes reflejaban todas las emociones que el rostro de Astoria ocultaba.

Sin esperar respuesta de su hija, se quitó su propia capa y envolvió con ella los menudos hombros de su niña, preguntándose, no por primera vez, si su esposo y ella habían tomado la decisión correcta al enviar a Astoria lejos de Inglaterra, lejos de Hogwarts, lejos de Malfoy, y lejos de aquella guerra en la que su hija parecía formar parte de manera involuntaria simplemente por haberse encaprichado de aquel chico.

Todos los que conocían a Astoria sabían que era muy dada a los caprichos, y tanto su esposo como ella habían hecho siempre lo posible por complacerla, al fin y al cabo era, por decirlo de alguna forma, la niña de los ojos de ambos. Eso no significaba que no quisiesen a Daphne, por supuesto que si, pero Astoria era tan distinta a su hermana... Su hija mayor era siempre prudente, siempre sensata, siempre responsable, y desde pequeña siempre había reflejado una madurez impropia en su edad. Nunca les había dado el menor problema, acataba sus órdenes sin rechistar, no habían necesitado reñirla o castigarla, porque Daphne siempre hacía lo que debía hacer.

En cambio Astoria siempre les había supuesto un desafío constante, siempre rebelándose, actuando por impulsos, franca y directa, nunca se había preocupado de cortarse un pelo a la hora de decir algo, fuese o no el momento apropiado, o simplemente para no ofender a alguien. Si Astoria pensaba algo, lo decía, y si a alguien no le parecía bien, era su problema. Y cuando Astoria quería algo, lo quería de inmediato; si no lo conseguía… Merlín se apiadase de ellos, pues su pequeña tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se lo proponía, y sus berrinches eran épicos. Sonrió. Le recordaba tanto a ella misma en su juventud…

Pero al observar a su hija, se daba cuenta de que lo del niño Malfoy no parecía otro más de sus caprichos. Esta vez no había habido gritos, ni furia, ni lagrimas de impotencia, ni rebeliones. No había habido nada, ni una palabra, ni un gesto, ni una mirada. Aquello no era un berrinche. Aquello era el más horrible de los dolores en estado puro. Porque Astoria también era extremista, Con ella era todo o nada, por lo que su hija, como ella misma, sentía en extremo. Podía amar y odiar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Así que, por eso mismo, a la señora Greengrass, le aterrorizaba la idea de que Astoria estuviese realmente enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Hasta aquel momento había estado totalmente de acuerdo con su esposo en alejar a su hija de aquel chico. No tenían nada contra él, y en otras circunstancias habrían aprobado la decisión de su hija, fuese cual fuese esa elección, acerca de con quien quería compartir su vida, o, al menos una etapa de esta. Pero en aquel momento, en plena guerra, no querían que el nombre cualquiera de sus hijas estuviese relacionado con una familia sobre la cual pendía la espada del Señor Tenebroso.

La señora Greengrass emitió un quedo suspiro, echó un último vistazo a su hija, y volvió a centrar su atención en el catálogo de moda mágica que sostenía sobre las rodillas con la esperanza de que aquella decisión fuese la correcta.

Astoria, ajena a la preocupación y los pensamientos de su madre, continuaba con la vista fija en el paisaje que, como su interior, se volvía más gélido. No se había detenido a pensar en cómo se habían enterado sus padres de su relación con Draco, ni cómo habían llegado a la conclusión de que era peligroso, tanto Draco como el estar relacionada con él. Sólo podía pensar en que la alejaban de él en el peor momento, porque en aquellos instantes Draco la necesitaba más que nunca. Estaba asustado, y ella no había visto nunca a un Malfoy asustado. Y ella temía por él, por el peligro que corría su familia, porque para Draco, su padre, y sobre todo su madre, eran lo más importante. Y sobre él estaba la responsabilidad de salvarlos o condenarlos. Y ahora estaba sólo. Y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Cuando el día anterior el señor Greengrass fue a recogerla al despacho de Dumbledore, Astoria podía haber gritado, pataleado, llorado, podía haberse enfurecido, haber hecho cualquier cosa para intentar evitar el confinamiento que sus padres la imponían. Pero al leer la carta de su padre, y después al mirarle a los ojos, sabía de antemano que toda resistencia sería inútil. Aquella vez no se saldría con la suya, y lo único que hubiese conseguido al aflorar otro de sus berrinches hubiera sido quedarse sin fuerzas, una fuerza que sabía que necesitaría en los meses o años venideros, y que sus padres estuviesen más convencidos que nunca de que Malfoy era algo pasajero que en un par de semanas habría olvidado.

Y ella nunca olvidaría a Draco Malfoy.

El día anterior, Draco esperó pacientemente sentado en la cama a que ella terminase de empacar sus cosas. Nunca se había sentido tan cansada. Cuando terminó, sin decir una palabra, Draco le pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros y ella se aferró a su cintura con ambos brazos mientras atravesaban el castillo, esa vez sin esconderse, sin preocuparse de si alguien los veía. Pero aquel día no había nadie por los pasillos. Astoria recordó que pensó que era irónico que cuando Draco decidía mostrarse con ella en público, no hubiese nadie para verlo. Pero aquello daba igual. Aún sin hablar, llegaron a la Sala de los Menesteres. Y Draco volvió a abrazarla, sus brazos la rodeaban y la estrechaban contra sí como si su vida dependiese de ello. Astoria se aferró a él de la misma manera porque su propia vida, sí dependía de ello.

Draco besó, con una ternura inmensa, las lágrimas silenciosas que surcaban sus mejillas; después, con la misma suavidad, sus labios se encontraron, y despacio, se despojaron mutuamente de sus ropas y, sin separar los labios de los suyos, Draco la tendió sobre la cama.

En aquel carruaje, Astoria se estremeció al recordar la manera en que Malfoy la tocó, la acarició, y la beso cada milímetro de piel; como si quisiese grabarse en sus propias manos la silueta, las formas de la chica; como si quisiese apropiarse de su sabor… Y Astoria sabía que era así porque ella hizo lo mismo con él. Sabía que nunca nadie la iba a tocar como lo había hecho él, que ella nunca iba a besar a nadie como le había besado a él. Y estaba segura de que nunca, jamás, permitiría que nadie la besara de la misma manera que alguna vez le había besado Draco Malfoy.

Se sobresaltó cuando el carruaje se detuvo, y la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento helado, pero pese a que vio a su madre estremecerse, ella no sintió frío. Miró sobre sus hombros, y vio la capa de su madre. Algo en su interior se conmovió al verla, no se había dado cuenta cuando su madre se la colocó sobre los hombros. Suspiró al quitársela y alargar el brazo para devolvérsela a su madre.

- Gracias - dijo Astoria con la voz ronca. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba enfadarse con sus padres, no podía. Al fin y al cabo ellos pensaban, estaban convencidos de que la alejaban de Hogwarts por su propio bien. No entendían que no era así, pero no podía juzgarles por hacer lo que ellos creían que hacían para protegerla.

- Hemos llegado - dijo su madre.

Astoria fingió no ver los ojos rojos ni las pestañas húmedas de la señora Greengrass.

**Tres años más tarde**

_13 de marzo de 2001_

Astoria abrió la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza que golpeaba el cristal, y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para aspirar aquel viento helado y refrescarse la cara. Una vez acostumbrada al gélido clima, Bulgaria no estaba tan mal. Desató la correspondencia de la pata de la lechuza y esta emprendió de nuevo el vuelo sin beber del cuenco que Astoria tenía en el alfeizar.

Tiró despreocupadamente las cartas sobre la mesa de su escritorio y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño mientras se iba desnudando por el camino, regando el suelo de prendas. Se metió en la ducha y observó el vapor del agua ardiendo emanar de su piel.

- ¡Astoria! - escuchó gritar a Tanya, su compañera de habitación desde ese mismo año y amiga más íntima desde hacía tres - ¿Algún día aprenderás a vivir con orden, y no en el caos en el que conviertes MI habitación cada vez que te mueves?

Astoria soltó una risilla, era la misma frase que la llevaba repitiendo desde que se conocieron en su ingreso en Durmstrang.

- ¡No te oigo, estoy en la ducha! - vociferó.

- Ni que lo digas, llega el calor hasta aquí - musitó Tanya mientras recogía las prendas desperdigadas por el suelo y las ponía, perfectamente dobladas por arte de magia sobre la cama de Astoria.

Al pasar junto al escritorio de su amiga, miró de reojo el remitente de una de las cartas que había sobre la mesa. "Pansy Parkinson". La cogió extrañada y se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente ese nombre. Le sonaba de algo, pero no atinaba a recordar de qué. Astoria le había hablado multitud de veces de sus amigas inglesas. Recordaba a Myriam porque había ido alguna vez a Bulgaria a visitar a Astoria; a Ary, de haberla oído hablar de ella; a Tracy, la amiga repelente de su hermana, y a Daphne, por supuesto. Pero nunca había mencionado a Pansy Parkinson, aún así, aquel nombre le removía algo en la memoria. Volvió a dejar el sobre encima de la mesa mientras se encogía de hombros. Ya que estaba, y siendo una cotilla consumada como era, no pudo evitar mirar el resto de correspondencia de su compañera. Su madre, como todos los días, Myriam Pucey, el periódico búlgaro La Gaceta Mágica, y Daphne. Aquello le pareció extraño, ya que Astoria no solía recibir cartas de su hermana. ¿Habría pasado algo?

Escuchó que se cerraba el grifo de la ducha, así que dejó las cartas donde estaban y se apartó del escritorio. Mientras se sentaba en su propia cama a descansar unos minutos antes de su primera clase, pensó en lo que había cambiado Astoria en algunos aspectos desde que la conoció. Lo de la correspondencia, por ejemplo, no se había percatado hasta ese día, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un cambio importante. Antes, Astoria esperaba impaciente y esperanzada la llegada del correo y no dejaba que nadie viese quienes eran los remitentes de aquellas cartas, aunque aquella esperanza se apagaba cuando los leía ella misma, pero aún así las leía con avidez. Ahora, sin embargo, las tiraba sobre la mesa sin abrir y, estaba segura, sin mirar de quién procedían. También había dejado de recibir El Profeta.

Mientras observaba a Astoria entrar de nuevo en la habitación envuelta con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y le aseguraba que había dejado el baño recogido, Tanya se preguntó cuantos detalles más se le habían escapado de los cambios de su amiga.

_14 de marzo de 2001_

La cafetería de la residencia de estudiantes donde se alojaba Astoria desde septiembre del año anterior, estaba a rebosar de gente. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y en la barra no cabía nadie más. Los estudiantes hablaban de la fiesta del día anterior, del trabajo que tenían que entregar ese día, o del examen que tendrían al día siguiente, mientras daban buena cuenta de sus desayunos. A Astoria le encantaba ese habiente, normalmente se divertía escuchando las conversaciones, observando a la gente, y el suculento desayuno que compartía con Tanya todos los días.

Pero aquel día era distinto, Astoria estaba sentada sola en la mesa del rincón más alejado de la muchedumbre. Ese día era diferente porque necesitaba estar sola, pero no era tan tonta como para quedarse en la soledad de su dormitorio donde el silencio la invitase a pensar, y a recordar. Quería estar sola, pero en un lugar en el que el ruido de las vidas de otras personas no dejase que se perdiese en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que ahora le parecían de otra vida… Aunque no por ello dejaban de resultar dolorosos.

Cuando la noche anterior llegó a su cuarto y Tanya le recordó la correspondencia que había dejado sobre la mesa, no esperaba llevarse tamaña sorpresa al encontrar una carta de Pansy Parkinson dirigida a ella. Y ahí estaba ahora, en la cafetería, con un café sin tocar y la carta aún sin abrir entre las manos.

Los primeros meses que pasó en Durmstrang los tenía obnubilados por una neblina que no la dejaba recordar con exactitud recordar cómo se habían desarrollado. Solo recordaba aquel dolor sordo en su pecho; no eran punzadas como ya le ocurrió una vez, sino un dolor constante que no aliviaba con nada. Esta vez no había odio, ni rencor, ni rabia…, solo ese dolor que se intensificaba con la falta de noticias. Recibía con alegría las cartas de sus padres con recomendaciones y cariño, las de Myriam con sus locuras, incluso Ary la escribía ocasionalmente. Pero ni sus padres ni su amiga le hablaban de Draco. Y ella no sabía nada de él, le escribía cada día, pero nunca recibía respuesta. Ni de Draco ni de Daphne.

Recordaba haber esperado ansiosa la llegada del El Profeta para estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en aquella guerra que antes le había importado tan poco. Por el periódico se enteró de la muerte de Dumbledore y del asalto de los mortífagos a Hogwarts, y Astoria tenía la impresión de que al menos uno de aquellos dos sucesos tenían que ver con la misión suicida de la que le habló Draco.

En aquel momento, el sobre que sostenía entre sus manos tembló a causa de la sacudida del recuerdo que inundó la mente de Astoria. El recuerdo de una conversación mantenida mucho tiempo atrás y, aparentemente, sin ninguna importancia.

Ocurrió en algún nubloso día de noviembre de 1996, estaba segura de que era un día nublado porque ella se encontraba con Draco bajo un resplandeciente sol proyectado en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¿Crees que existe el asesinato perfecto, Toria? - le había preguntado Draco tras debatir durante un rato sobre alguna guerra que había mencionado el profesor Binns. En aquel momento Astoria, distraída ojeando sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia, no captó la ansiedad en la voz que el chico trataba de hacer pasar por indiferente.

- Supongo - contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros y sin darle ninguna importancia a la pregunta - Hay formas mucho más interesantes y tan efectivas como una imperdonable.

- ¿Por ejemplo…? - insistió él. Astoria alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Ella enarcó una ceja, burlona.

- ¿Tan poca imaginación tienes, Malfoy? - respondió ella.

- Tengo la suficiente, gracias - respondió Draco desviando un momento la mirada antes de volver a encontrarse con la de la chica - Pero tengo más curiosidad por la idea que tiene la señorita Greengrass del crimen perfecto.

- Pues por desgracia no pierdo mi tiempo pensando en ese tipo de cosas, pero sí he leído suficientes libros de suspense como para decantarme por algunos.

- Espero que no me salgas con alguna estupidez de que utilizarías una pistola de esas que utilizan los muggles - intervino Draco. Y Astoria puso cara de contrariedad.

- No - respondió de forma rotunda - A parte de que lograrías el mismo resultado, y de una forma mucho más limpia, con un Avada; tampoco sabría como hacerme con una de esas cosas. Yo más bien pensaba en algo más sutil: por ejemplo, si se dispone del tiempo suficiente, machacar cristales en trozos imperceptibles a simple vista en la comida de la víctima durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo sería letal y muy difícil de demostrar.

Draco hizo una mueca y Astoria pensó que al chico no le parecía una idea suficientemente buena, pese a que ella le resultaba perfecta. Lo intentó de nuevo.

- También funcionaría una buena dosis de veneno en la bebida, todo administrado de una vez.

- Ya, claro - Draco bufó pareciendo burlarse de aquella idea - ¿Y cómo se supone que se la administrarías? Lees demasiada ficción, Toria.

- ¡Oye! - protestó ella ofendida - Te recuerdo que has sido tu quien ha sacado este absurdo tema. Absurdo y surrealista. ¿Por qué demonios me iba a poner yo sino a pensar en como matar a alguien sin que me pillen?

- Tienes razón - convino él - Pero me has dejado intrigado, ¿cómo dirías tu que sería la forma de administrarlo?

- Pues depende de cómo sea la víctima - contestó Astoria, dispuesta a convencer a Draco de que sus ideas eran plausibles, aunque fuesen mera ficción, claro está. - Depende de si el asesino conoce a la víctima, de la relación que tenga con ella, y por supuesto también hay que tener en cuenta el cociente intelectual de quien se vaya a beber el veneno.

- Ponme un ejemplo.

- Veamos, si víctima y verdugo comparten una relación estrecha, este último podría verter el veneno en la bebida que estén compartiendo, disimuladamente.

- Eso no es muy original - dijo Draco - Pero vale. ¿Y si la relación no es estrecha?

- Entonces podría ser mediante el regalo anónimo de una botella de hidromiel adulterada previamente por el veneno - contestó Astoria - Aunque si la víctima tiene dos dedos de frente no aceptará un regalo anónimo, así que el asesino podría hacérsela llegar por medio de un regalo por parte de alguien que sí mantenga esa relación estrecha y de quien no desconfíe a la hora de recibir un regalo, digamos de Navidad.

- Entonces el asesino tendría mucho trabajo por delante - dijo Draco acariciando el cuello de la chica.

- Bueno, nadie ha dicho que el crimen perfecto fuese tarea fácil y rápida, ¿no? - respondió ella reaccionando al dedo que recorría la curva de su cuello con un estremecimiento - Y ahora dime tu, ¿contra quién piensas utilizar el crimen perfecto?

Si ante aquella pregunta el chico sintió temor, no dio muestra de ello, sino que contestó con pasmosa tranquilidad.

- Contra el aburrimiento que causan las guerras de los duendes - dijo atrayendo el cuerpo de Astoria hacia sí - Aunque utilizaré mi propia versión del crimen perfecto.

- ¿De veras? - dijo Astoria pasándose la punta de la lengua sobre los labios - ¿Y qué versión es esa?

- Una mucho más satisfactoria - contestó él antes de besarla. Y Astoria olvido por completo la anterior conversación.

En su rincón de la cafetería, la que fuera Slytherin sacudió la cabeza alejando ese recuerdo, no le veía el sentido recordar aquello en ese momento. Volvió a centrar su mirada en el sobre donde estaba grabado el nombre de Pansy Parkinson. Si durante aquellos tres años no había tenido noticias de Malfoy, muchísimo menos de aquella chica.

Durante su segundo año en Durmstrang, la inquietud se apoderó de ella cuando leía el Profeta, la política ministerial de Inglaterra cambió radicalmente, aunque de manera sutil. A ella le traía sin cuidado tanto la política, como que investigasen la procedencia de la magia de los hijos de muggles. Pero hasta aquel año, el Profeta siempre publicaba alguna noticia, o hacía mención a la familia Malfoy. Una aparición en las páginas de sociedad por parte de Narcissa, una donación a San Mungo por parte de Lucius…, en cambió durante muchos meses, la familia Malfoy parecía haber desaparecido del mapa. Y eso inquietaba a Astoria.

Después la guerra terminó, Voldemort fue derrotado, y el héroe Potter casi beatificado. Pero Astoria no compartió la alegría de sus compañeros por el fin de la guerra, pues tanto Lucius como Draco fueron encarcelados por su condición de mortífagos.

Durante las vacaciones de su primer año en Bulgaria, volvió a Inglaterra, a casa de sus padres. Disfrutó con ellos, visitó a Myriam, fue de compras con Ary… pero su hermana apenas la miraba, y esperó que Draco se pusiese en contacto con ella, pues estaba segura de que el chico sabía que había vuelto a Londres, pero todo siguió en silencio. Hasta que, durante todos los periodos de vacaciones que pasaba con su familia, perdió también la esperanza.

Draco llevaba ya casi dos años en prisión cuando Astoria terminó sus estudios en Durmstrang. Sus padres le suplicaron que volviese a Londres con ellos, ya que siempre encontraba alguna excusa para ausentarse en Navidad y en verano; pero la chica se negaba concienzudamente a volver a Inglaterra. Extrañaba a sus padres, y durante mucho tiempo también a su hermana aunque hacía años que ya había asumido el constante silencio de Daphne, pero había conseguido forjarse una vida en Bulgaria, le había costado, pero al fin lo había hecho, y no estaba dispuesta a que todos los recuerdos que se había empeñarse en enterrar en el fondo de su mente volviesen a la superficie. En Bulgaria esos recuerdos no hacían daño. En Inglaterra eran como puñales.

Así que decidió desilusionar a sus padres y entró a estudiar medimagia en Bulgaria, donde desde septiembre de ese mismo año compartía habitación con Tanya en una de las residencias mágicas de estudiantes.

Tanya fue su compañera de pupitre en Durmstrang en muchas asignaturas, y pese a estar en casas distintas, se hicieron amigas. Tanya no le hacía preguntas, como sus compañeras de habitación, no competía contra ella en clase ni por la atención masculina; hacía caso omiso de los capciosos rumores que corrieron sobre Astoria durante los primeros meses. En definitiva, se convirtió en la compañía que Astoria necesitaba, y pese a ser radicalmente opuestas, tanto físicamente como en personalidad, se hicieron íntimas amigas.

- ¿Piensas leerla o vas a quedarte mirándola hasta taladrarla? - la voz de Tanya la sobresaltó.

- Iba a hacerlo antes de que me interrumpieras - contestó Astoria alzando la mirada.

- Bien, yo me voy a clase - respondió sacudiendo su melena rubia - Esta tarde he quedado con Max, así que seguramente llegue tarde, tenemos que estudiar decretos internacionales.

Astoria bufó.

- No sé cómo pudiste meterte en derecho, menudo aburrimiento.

- Bueno, no todos tenemos el estómago para salvar vidas. - contestó Tanya colocándose la carpeta bajo el brazo - Nos vemos esta noche, y lee las malditas cartas de una vez, me estás poniendo de los nervios.

- Piérdete - respondió Astoria haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Cuando su amiga se perdió de vista entre la multitud, suspiró y rasgó el primer sobre que contenía la carta de su hermana.

_Querida Astoria:_

_Sé que hace tiempo que no hablamos, pero sé que estás bien, mamá y papá me tienen informada de tus andanzas. No te he felicitado personalmente por tu licenciatura en Durmstrang y tu consiguiente ingreso en el college de Medimagos, así que desde aquí te envío mis más sinceras felicitaciones._

_Pasando a temas más serios, te escribo para informarte de mi próximo compromiso con Thomas Seymour, mamá estaba impaciente por contártelo ella misma, pero me parecía más apropiado comunicártelo yo._

_También me gustaría hablar contigo en persona, ahora que has madurado lo suficiente, de un tema que fue delicado en su día, pero estoy segura de que ya habrás superado y confío en que comprenderás y me agradecerás; por eso mismo he pensado en visitarte la semana próxima, pues además he de resolver ciertos asuntos que tengo pendientes en Sophia._

_Espero pronto tu respuesta._

_Afectuosamente, tu hermana._

Vaya, fue lo único que pudo pensar Astoria al leer la carta. Daphne iba a ir a visitarla. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se veían? Más de dos años, desde sus primeras navidades en Durmstrang. Una oleada de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de la joven. Y se iba a casar…, su madre ya le había informado de que se estaba viendo con alguien, pero no se imaginaba que fuesen tan enserio, aunque claro, con Daphne todo era serio. Se encogió de hombros, aquello no la sorprendía. Pero que su hermana tuviese asuntos pendientes en la capital búlgara sí. Los ingleses y los búlgaros no es que tuviesen una relación excelente, siempre había una competitividad encubierta entre ambos ministerios. Aunque, claro está, aquello tampoco le quitaría el sueño. ¿Qué tema tan importante quería hablar Daphne con ella?

Tendría que esperar a saber la respuesta. Se sorprendió a sí misma ante aquella paciencia, unos años antes no se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de coger un traslador y presentarse frente a su hermana para salir de dudas. Pero Daphne tenía razón, y Astoria había madurado, aunque fuese un poco, y a lo largo de esos años había aprendido a esperar, y también a no esperar nada.

Puso el pergamino sobre la mesa, y le dio el primer sorbo a su café ya frío. Con la intención de retrasar el momento, metió el pergamino de su hermana en el sobre, y este en su bolso, antes de coger la carta de Pansy.

El pensamiento la asaltó con violencia, y sintió su rostro palidecer. El compromiso de su hermana fue el culpable. En Hogwarts siempre tubo celos de lo que podía haber entre Draco y Parkinson… ¿y si ellos también iban a … casarse? Aquella frase provocó un pinchazo en el pecho de Astoria que hacía tiempo que no sentía. Pero era absurdo, ella ya no sentía nada más allá de un afecto por Draco, ella tenía su vida en Bulgaria y lo que ocurriese en Londres era ajeno a ella. Draco tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, como ella misma había hecho, y Astoria se alegraría por él. Entonces recordó que Malfoy estaba en la cárcel, y por lo que ella sabía, no iba a salir en un futuro próximo.

Molesta consigo misma por aquella punzada de celos, y aquellos pensamientos, rasgó el sobre con violencia, obligándose a que no le afectara el contenido de aquella carta. Dijese lo que dijese Pansy, su vida no iba a cambiar, por nada ni por nadie… ni siquiera porque Draco Malfoy saliese de prisión y Parkinson le insinuase que le agradaría que fuese ella la primera persona a la que viese al salir de Azkabán.

No, le agradaba la vida que llevaba en aquel momento, tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Draco Malfoy formaba parte de su pasado, una parte importante, de acuerdo, pero al fin y al cabo, parte de un pasado que no estaba dispuesta a dejar entrar en su presente.

**

* * *

**

**Hasta aquí por hoy…**

**Siempre he pensado que lo del veneno en la botella que Slughorn le iba a regalar a Dumbledore tenía un toque femenino por lo retorcido, así que me pareció interesante que Draco manipulase a Astoria para sacarle una idea, y así que ella participase de alguna manera en ayudar a Draco con su misión.**

**No sé si debería comentar algo más a cerca del capítulo, creo que ha sido bastante simple, solo un resumen de los tres años que la pareja ha pasado separada, de Draco no hay mucho que contar puesto que ha estado en prisión, así que en el próximo capi, seguiremos a partir de aquí ya que nuestro chico sale de la cárcel. Adelanto que saldrá en perfectas condiciones porque en este fic no hay dementores… los odio.**

**Y bueno, que espero que os haya gustado.**

**Besitos. Eli. **


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Sorpresa! ¿Verdad que no esperabais verme por aquí tan pronto? Yo tampoco, pero por suerte para vosotras, he estado toda la semana malita y sin poder ir a clase, así que con tanto tiempo libre he avanzado unos cuantos capítulos…**

**Este es cortito, pero en pocos días tendréis el siguiente.**

**Además quería hacer una aclaración. La carta de Pansy, hice un resumen en uno de los últimos párrafos del capi anterior, pero supongo que está muy bien expresado así que os digo directamente lo que decía. Avisa a Astoria del día que Draco saldrá de Azkabán y le "pide" que vaya a buscarle a su salida. Astoria decide que no, aunque nunca se sabe si esta chica cambiará de opinión.**

**Espero haberlo aclarado. Ahora os dejo con el capi.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_Draco_

_1 de abril de 2001_

Ya había oscurecido y por la rendija que se suponía que era la ventana se filtraba una luz plateada. Draco le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa antes de reanudar su paseo a lo largo de los dos metros cuadrados que tenía de espacio. Por primera vez en tres años se sentía nervioso. Al día siguiente le darían la libertad condicional, lo que significaba que si bien se le permitía volver a casa, ver a su madre, y llevar una vida medianamente normal; su comportamiento debía ser modélico puesto que le iban a tener vigilado. Eso a él le daba igual, no pensaba volver a meterse en líos ni por la limpieza de sangre ni por nada.

Además tenía que conseguir un trabajo, algo que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza en sus veinte años de vida. Su familia tenía suficiente dinero como para mantener a tres generaciones. Pero el ministerio pensaba que trabajando valoraría los principios morales de la nueva comunidad mágica.

La nueva comunidad mágica… Aquello le daba miedo, aunque jamás lo admitiría. No sabía nada de lo que ocurría más allá de las cuatro paredes de su celda. ¿Qué habría ahí fuera al día siguiente? ¿Quién seria el ministro de magia? ¿Quién dirigiría Hogwarts? ¿Seguiría su madre igual de hermosa? ¿Sabría cuando liberarían a su padre? ¿Le dejarían terminar su séptimo curso académico?

¿Vería a Astoria de nuevo?

Aquella última cuestión era la que más se repetía en su cabeza. Y también era la única de la que estaba prácticamente seguro de la respuesta: un no rotundo. Si no había tenido noticias suyas desde que se fue a Durmstrang hasta que le encarcelaron, dudaba mucho que quisiese verle después de haber terminado en Azkabán.

Draco no se lo reprochaba, al fin y al cabo, era un asesino. Y Astoria se merecía más, mucho más.

El chico miró a su alrededor, en un rincón de la celda había una pequeña bolsa con sus cuatro pertenencias. Las cartas de su madre y de Pansy que pasaban la censura, pues tenía completamente prohibido recibir noticias del exterior, una túnica limpia, y un par de libros.

El día anterior, había recibido la visita de un fabricante de varitas, dado que la suya ya no le servía después del chanchullo de Potter… ¿Qué habría sido de San Potter? Se sorprendió al no sentir esa aversión que siempre había sentido hacia el niño que vivió. Pero eso daba igual, lo único que importaba era que al día siguiente, Draco sostendría entre sus manos, por primera vez en tres años, una varita mágica, y aquello le llenaba de excitación.

Draco detuvo su frenético paseo y se sentó en la cama. Nunca había sido vanidoso, sabía que era atractivo pero él no había hecho nada para ganarlo, simplemente se debía a una buena combinación genética, pero al día siguiente, la prensa mágica tendría todos los focos sobre él, y Draco estaba decidido a aparecer tan impecable como lo había hecho siempre su familia. No dejaría que viesen lo que le había afectado su encarcelación.

Físicamente no se notaba muy cambiado, es cierto que estaba algo más delgado, más pálido; pero dado que Azkabán ya no estaba custodiada por los dementores, su rostro no estaba ni de lejos tan demacrado como lo había estado el de su tía Bella cuando salió hace ya casi diez años. No, físicamente no estaba muy desmejorado, pero psicológicamente era otra cosa.

Si algo caracterizaba a los Malfoy era su capacidad de adaptarse a las adversidades y volverlas a su favor. Pero aún así habían sido tres años muy, muy duros. Él, que durante toda su vida había vivido rodeado de lujos y comodidades, se había visto confinado a vivir en una habitación de dos metros cuadrados, a dormir en una cama más dura que un ladrillo, a comer raciones minúsculas de comida tres veces al día, a compartir el aseo; había perdido la orientación de los días, de los meses, ya ni recordaba la última vez que escuchó su propia voz.

Por primera vez desde que Astoria se fue a Durmstrang, sentía excitación por vivir. Ansioso por sentir el azote de la lluvia en su rostro, el calor del sol sobre su piel. Deseoso de abrazar a su madre y aspirar el consuelo que siempre le había dado su olor. Si, tras cinco años, Draco Malfoy se sentía vivo.

_2 de abril de 2001_

El ruido de su celda al abrirse sobresaltó a Draco y le hizo despertarse malhumorado, como siempre, por el poco respeto que mostraban sus carceleros. ¡Por Merlín, él era un Malfoy! No tenían ningún derecho a tratarle así.

- Levántate, Malfoy - dijo un hombre con voz grave lanzándole una túnica limpia - Tienes veinte minutos para asearte.

Draco le lanzó un gruñido antes de levantarse de un brinco de la cama. Aquel era el día, era el primer día del resto de su vida. Moviéndose con una energía que hacía tiempo que no sentía, corrió hacia el baño a ducharse por última vez bajo ese chorro de agua fría.

Treinta minutos más tarde miró hacia atrás, hacia aquellas cuatro paredes que le habían acogido los últimos tres años. ¿Las echaría de menos? Se preguntó. Escuchó una carcajada atravesar su garganta. No, claro que no las extrañaría, decidió asombrado por haber escuchado su propia risa.

- Deprisa - le dijo el hombre que le había despertado dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro - ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Acaso quieres volver ahí dentro?

Draco no se molestó en contestarle y sin volver la vista atrás, echó a andar delante de él por el pasillo que le conducía hacia su libertad.

- Espera aquí - le ordenó el hombre mientras entraba en la parte trasera de un mostrador. Draco esperó, impaciente, durante unos minutos que se le antojaron eternos. - Aquí tienes: una varita nueva, la pulsera de localización y treinta galeones, diez por año. Recuerda que tienes que presentarte en el ministerio para una vista el día tres de cada mes durante el próximo año. La varita está bloqueada, por lo que hasta las doce de la noche no podrás practicar magia. ¿Lo has entendido?

- Si - contestó Draco con la voz rasgada. Carraspeó un par de veces - Todo claro.

- Pues ya puede salir, señor Malfoy. - El chico hizo un gesto de asentimiento y resistió el impulso de taparse los ojos con las manos cuando la puerta se abrió y la luz del sol radiante le cegó.

Pese a que la puesta en libertad de Draco Malfoy suponía todo un acontecimiento, no había más que un par de reporteros de El Profeta que Narcissa consiguió que quedasen alejados de la salida por la que en ese momento salía su hijo. Su pequeño Draco. La mujer no pudo reprimir las lágrimas largo tiempo contenidas.

Draco dio un paso al frente, ¿podía ser verdad que brillase tanto el sol, o era solo producto de su imaginación? Miró a su alrededor y vio a su madre llevándose las manos al rostro para intentar ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. No estaba tan hermosa como siempre, se dijo, lo estaba más.

Avanzó otro paso más, y después otro, hasta que los pasos se convirtieron en zancadas y estuvo delante de su madre. Entonces se quedó paralizado, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Abrazarla? No estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea. Narcissa, tan hermosa, tan limpia, tan brillante como siempre…, y él con una túnica de la peor calidad, todavía con el olor a recluso, no se sentía digno de estrechar entre sus brazos a Narcissa Malfoy Black. Dejando a parte el hecho de que no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que su madre le había abrazado. Así que se limitó a cogerla de las manos.

- Madre - musitó. Y Narcissa alargó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

- Draco - contestó ella sonriendo y sin saber ella tampoco cómo actuar, se hizo a un lado - Hay alguien que quiere verte.

El pecho del chico se encogió, ¿acaso Astoria había ido a recibirle?

- ¡Draco! - exclamó una voz femenina, y al instante tenía a una joven morena colgada de su cuello. - ¡Merlín, cómo deseaba verte!

No, esa morena no era Astoria, era Pansy, pero hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a su amiga. Así que, sin pensárselo dos veces rodeó la espalda de la chica con sus brazos por primera vez, y la estrechó contra sí a la vez que los brazos de Pansy le apretaban con más fuerza.

Y así, con una mano entrelazada a la de su madre, y otro brazo rodeando a Pansy, levantó la vista y se encontró con otra exquisita figura femenina, cuyo rostro se ocultaba parcialmente por unas gafas de sol que hizo que se le cortara la respiración y le flaqueasen las piernas.

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado?**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer, y por vuestro apoyo. No os felicito la Navidad porque así me obligo a actualizar antes del viernes, así que ya os la felicitaré en el capítulo 15, que será bastante más largo que este.**

**Un beso muy fuerte!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Como prometí, nueva actualización antes de Navidad.**

**He tenido que editar las fechas de los dos anteriores capítulos, porque tuve un desliz y no coincidían. Así que, disculparme por eso.**

**Y nada más, que espero que la espera no se os haya hecho muy larga, y que os guste.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO XV**

_Astoria_

_30 de marzo de 2001_

Astoria corría por el bosque prohibido, corría y corría sin detenerse, le dolían las piernas del cansancio, y le faltaba la respiración. Pero tenía que seguir corriendo de aquello que la perseguía. El monstruo le pisaba los talones, la acechaba, y ella tenía que escapar. Tropezó y cayó al suelo. Luchó por levantarse de nuevo, pero aquel estúpido vestido se le había enganchado a una rama. Alzó la vista y se encontró frente a frente con Damon McVie.

¡Mierda! Fue lo primero que pensó cuando se incorporó en la cama jadeando, bañada en sudor y muerta de miedo. Se frotó la cara con las manos frías, y se levantó de un salto antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño y vomitar. Después abrió el grifo del lavabo y se lavó la cara, pero dado que aquello no servía de nada, se desnudó y se metió directamente bajo la ducha.

Era curioso que soñase con Damon cuando llevaba años sin pensar en aquel episodio. Se reprochó a sí misma el sentirse avergonzada por no haber dedicado un solo pensamiento a Damon McVie teniendo en cuenta que el chico murió por su culpa. Pero ella había sobrevivido, y no era de las que se paraban a recordar a los muertos, sino que seguía adelante con su vida.

Pero ella seguía con vida porque Draco la había salvado, pensó mientras se secaba con una toalla. Draco, una y otra vez sus pensamientos volvían a él, durante la última semana todo parecía relacionarse con él. Mirase a donde mirase siempre había algo que hacía referencia a Draco Malfoy. Y todo comenzó con la estúpida carta de Parkinson.

Tiró la toalla al suelo, con furia, antes de vestirse y entrar de nuevo a la habitación. Miró hacia la cama de Tanya, pero esta estaba vacía y perfectamente hecha. ¿Dónde estaría su amiga a las cuatro de la madrugada? Daba igual, ya se lo preguntaría. Fue hasta su escritorio y abrió el tercer cajón, donde guardaba siempre la correspondencia, y volvió a leer la carta de Pansy, aunque en realidad ya se la sabía de memoria de tantas veces que se la había leído.

_Astoria,_

_Supongo que te sorprenderá que te escriba, pero dudo mucho que sepas que el día 2 del próximo mes le dan la condicional a Draco, y he pensado que tal vez te gustaría ir a buscarle con Narcissa y conmigo. Si decides venir, ponte en contacto conmigo y te daré las señas._

_Espero de veras que tu respuesta sea afirmativa, aunque no hayas contestado a sus cartas, estoy segura de que se alegrará de verte tras estar tres años en Azkabán._

_Espero que te encuentres bien._

_Un saludo,_

_Pansy._

No, no lo haría. No se dejaría arrastrar de nuevo por el huracán Malfoy, que arrasaba todo allí por donde pasaba. Tiró la carta sobre la mesa y se dejó caer sobre la silla antes de taparse el rostro con las manos y suspirar. No estaba enfadada con Draco, se dijo, y es que era verdad, no estaba enfadada con él, ni con su padre por alejarla de Hogwarts. La verdad es que estaba muy cómoda con la vida libre de preocupaciones que había llevado hasta que recibió aquella bomba de carta. Y seguiría protegida bajo esa burbuja de comodidad.

No tenía ganas de volver a sentir con la intensidad con la que Draco la hacía sentir, no quería que todo su mundo girase entorno a él, que su vida fuese dirigida por aquel sentimiento abrasador otra vez. Ya no tenía catorce años, hacía un año que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y eso conllevaba responsabilidades. Ya no había nadie que tomase las decisiones por ella, así que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decidía, y tenía que decidir lo que fuese mejor para ella. Por duras que fuesen esas decisiones.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana, apartó la cortina y miró a través del cristal. Solo se veía el horizonte blanco. Durante mucho tiempo, contemplar esa imagen le había traído consuelo, en cambio en aquel momento… Se moría de ganas por ver a Draco, no iba a caer en el error de negarlo, pero no podía. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la dejó correr. Hacía cinco años que no se veían, cinco años que no hablaban, cinco años sin que Draco supiese nada de su vida… Pero Astoria necesitaba asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, necesitaba cerciorarse de que había salido sano y salvo de Azkabán. Era inútil fingir que no se había preocupado por cada día que Draco había pasado entre rejas.

Pero todo esto le había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Y si iba a verle y él no sentía nada más allá que el afecto por lo que compartieron años atrás? ¿Y si era ella quien no sentía nada? Aquellas posibilidades la aterraban, cualquiera de ellas. En esos cinco años habían podido cambiar multitud de cosas, y no podía negar que algunos de esos cambios habían sido para mejor. Había aprendido que podía seguir adelante aunque alguna vez hubiera creído que su vida se derrumbaba bajo sus pies; a valerse por sí misma; había aprendido a valorar lo que tenía, lo que había conseguido por sí misma, y ya no daba nada por hecho.

Estaba satisfecha con sus estudios, con sus amigos, con la vida que llevaba; y la excarcelación de Draco ponía en peligro todo eso. En otra época se hubiese arriesgado a perder aquello, convencida de que Draco y ella funcionarían…, pero ahora no. No iba a arriesgarse por algo que no sabía lo que iba a durar, algo que ni siquiera sabía si podría ser.

Limpiándose las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas se apartó de la ventana y, con un último sorbo en su nariz, se dirigió al escritorio, cogió la carta, y volvió a meterla en el cajón antes de cerrarlo con un _Alohomora_.

Tan convencida de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta como de que no podría volverse a dormir, se puso a recoger la habitación, con lo que daría una buena sorpresa a Tanya. Había comprobado que después de tanto tiempo, podía volver la vista atrás y recordar los días que pasó con Draco con cariño y nostalgia. Ya podía sonreír al recordarlos. Aquel dolor sordo no se había apagado del todo, pero ya no le dejaba sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo concentrada en aquel dolor, en aquellos días, y en aquellas caricias furtivas.

Lo echaba de menos, pero no estaba segura de si extrañaba a Draco o los momentos que vivieron, el tener a alguien que la mirase de la manera que él la miraba, alguien con quien entrelazar los dedos, alguien que la abrazase o la acariciase cuando lo necesitaba. Recordar lo que era sentir unos labios sobre los de ella, o unos brazos fuertes entre los que sentirse segura.

Se sentó en la cama, consternada, pues se acababa de dar cuenta de que, inconscientemente, había estado esperándole. ¿La habría esperado él a ella? Astoria sacudió la cabeza, eso ya no importaba. Había tomado la decisión de dejar a Draco en el pasado y en Inglaterra. Tenía que mirar hacia su futuro en Bulgaria. Y eso es lo que haría. Necesitaba seguridad, y con Draco Malfoy nada era seguro, con él todo podía cambiar de un segundo a otro.

La decisión estaba tomada, y Astoria Greengrass nunca se echaba atrás.

El sonido de un golpeteo en el cristal de la ventana la sobresaltó entre el silencio. Ya había amanecido, lo que le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo le habían llevado sus cavilaciones. Se levantó y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a la lechuza, desató la carta, y se sentó en su escritorio para leerla.

- Vaya - dijo decepcionada en el momento en el que se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Algún problema? - preguntó Tanya desde el quicio de la puerta con los zapatos en la mano.

- No, mi hermana, que habíamos quedado mañana, pero le ha surgido algo en Londres así que vendrá el día cuatro.- contestó Astoria antes de mirar, burlona, a su amiga - ¿De dónde vienes?

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? - Tanya evitó la pregunta mirando a su alrededor sorprendida por el orden. - ¿Estás enferma?

- No estoy enferma, pero tu estás evitando contestar. ¿De dónde vienes?

- Katharina dio anoche una fiesta - respondió Tanya encaminándose al baño.

- Muy bonito, hay una fiesta, ¿y no me avisas?

Tanya se quedó paralizada y se giró para mirar a su compañera con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Tu? ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta? - preguntó.

- Si, ¿qué pasa? Ni que fuese la primera vez que…

- Astoria, nunca has venido a ninguna.

- Bueno, pues a partir de ahora quiero ir a todas. - dijo alzando la barbilla, desafiante. Tanya asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y la fiesta ha terminado ahora?

- Si, bueno no, terminó hace un rato - contestó Tanya mirándose los pies descalzos - Pero me quedé hablando con Stephan.

- ¿Hablando? - inquirió Astoria levantando una ceja.

- Si Astoria, hablando. - respondió - Y ahora, si no te importa, voy a darme una ducha que tengo clase dentro de una hora.

- Seguro - contestó Astoria - ¿Te preparo una poción revitalizante?

- Si no te importa…

- Claro.- aseguro Astoria riendo.

_1 de abril de 2001_

En la habitación de Tanya y Astoria reinaba el caos. Había prendas desperdigadas por todo el suelo porque ya no había ni camas ni mesas libres. Había túnicas de todos los colores, formas, y longitudes distintos; incluso ropa muggle, pantalones, camisetas, zapatos, faldas, vestidos…

- ¡Por Merlín, Astoria! - exclamó Tanya con medio cuerpo dentro del armario de la morena. - ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas nada apropiado para esta noche? ¿No se supone que perteneces a una de las más elitistas familias de Inglaterra que está acostumbrada a las fiestas? ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Tanya miró estupefacta un vestido rosa pastel en el que predominaban los volantes y un lazo enorme en el pecho. Astoria rió por lo bajo.

- ¡Oh! Es mi vestido preferido - dijo acercándose y quitándole la prenda a su amiga para ponérselo sobre el pecho - ¿No es precioso?

- ¿Bromeas?

- No - contestó Astoria muy seria, antes de soltar una carcajada - Es horrible, creo que me lo regaló mi abuela para mi graduación. Tíralo.

- Gracias a Merlín - Tanya puso los ojos en blanco antes de lanzar el vestido al otro extremo de la habitación - Esto es absurdo. Mira Astoria, esto es lo que haremos: vamos a ajustar algo de mi ropa para que te valga esta noche, pero mañana sin falta, nos vamos de compras. ¿Está claro?

- A sus órdenes, Romanov - contestó Astoria.

- Bien, ahora quítate la ropa.

Tras pasar otra hora probándose y desechando prendas, Astoria salió del baño esperando que fuese la última vez.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó esperando el juicio de Tanya y Katharina, que también se había unido a ellas. Ninguna de las dos habló mientras la escrutaban, inclinando la cabeza.

- ¿Tu que opinas, Kat? - dijo Tanya.

- Que ya puedo ir a arreglarme yo - contestó la aludida sonriendo y poniéndose en pie.

- No está mal para ser su primera fiesta, ¿no?

- Está perfecta - sentenció dirigiéndose a la puerta - Luego os veo, chicas.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó Astoria.

Al final, tras su negativa a ponerse una de las minúsculas faldas de Tanya, se habían decidido por unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta verde de un solo tirante que dejaba uno de sus hombros al aire, con unos zapatos de un tacón de vértigo.

- Ahora sólo falta el peinado y el maquillaje - dijo Tanya. Astoria resopló antes de entrar de mala gana al baño seguida de su amiga.

Y así, horas más tarde, mientras Draco pasaba su última noche en Azkabán, Astoria entraba en una fiesta dispuesta a no pensar en aquel hecho, al menos aquella noche.

Tanya se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde estaba el surtido de bebidas mientras Astoria se quedaba clavada en la puerta. No había estado nunca en un lugar como ese, aquella fiesta no tenía nada que ver con las que ella había acudido con anterioridad. No había una suave melodía de fondo, los invitados no mantenían educadas conversaciones en un tono discreto, no había una pista de baile donde los bailarines bailaban en pareja con clase y elegancia, ni tampoco había una mesa donde hubieran unos canapés o algo para picar… Aquello era, salvaje.

La música atronadora, sin melodía aparente, solo un golpe tras otro. La gente moviéndose cada uno de distinta forma siguiendo aquel extraño ritmo, bailando en solitario con un vaso en la mano, o en pareja de una manera que a Astoria se le antojó obscena, chicos midiendo su fuerza mediante pulsos. Una chica andando con un equilibrio precario acercándose a un chico que enseguida la agarró de la cintura y comenzaron a besarse, las manos de ambos se recorrían como si fuesen a hacer el amor ahí mismo.

- ¿Te pongo una copa, preciosa? - le dijo un chico que no había visto acercarse. Astoria le miró, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, su equilibrio le traicionó y acabó aferrándose al hombro de Astoria, que retrocedió entre asustada y asqueada. ¿Qué narices pintaba ella allí?

- Bob, vete a molestar a otro lado - otro chico se acercó a ellos, agarró al individuo de los hombros y le obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones que quedaban vacíos junto a la puerta - ¿No ves que la estás asustando?

- Solo la ofrecía un trago, Mark - dijo el otro con voz pastosa.

- Perdónale - dijo el tal Mark dirigiéndose a Astoria - Cuando bebe se pone un poco pesado, pero es un buen tío.

Astoria solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, iba a retroceder otro paso, pero Mark le tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia dentro de la habitación.

- Vamos a conseguirte algo de beber - dijo.

- No es necesario, en realidad yo ya me …

- Perdona - la interrumpió él, como si no la hubiese oído, sin soltarle la mano - No me he presentado, me llamo Mark y como anfitrión me veo obligado a atender a mis invitados. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

- Astoria - contestó ella, sintiéndose aturdida, fuera de lugar - Yo…

- Un placer conocerte, Astoria - dijo Mark interrumpiéndola de nuevo - Espera, ¿Astoria, la amiga de Tanya?

- ¿Conoces a Tanya? - preguntó ella, ligeramente más relajada.

- Claro, se pasa aquí la mayor parte del día. Stephan es mi compañero de habitación y Tanya y él suelen…, estudiar juntos.

- Oh.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- No estoy segura - contestó Astoria frunciendo los labios.

- ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? - inquirió tendiéndole una jarra.

- Si, gracias - dijo ella antes de emitir un quedo suspiro.

Entonces Tanya se acercó a ellos sosteniendo un vaso de plástico en la mano, y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Astoria.

- Oh, Ast, ya veo que has conocido a Mark - dijo alegremente sin prestar atención a la inusitada tensión de su amiga… o haciendo caso omiso de ella.- Es una eminencia en las Artes Oscuras, cuando termine el college, va a entrar en la escuela de Aurores. Está dispuesto a salvar al mundo.

Astoria sonrió cortésmente. Lo que quería era volver a su habitación, tumbarse en la cama y coger un buen libro.

- … No creo que tengan mucho que hacer últimamente, ¿no crees, Astoria?

Astoria pestañeó, confundida. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

- Perdona, ¿qué…?

- Bueno chicos, os dejo, tengo que hablar con… - interrumpió Tanya alejándose.

- No, Tanya, espera - la llamó Astoria, pero su amiga sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y se alejó de allí.

- Estás sola ante el peligro, Greengrass - dijo Mark, con ojos burlones y media sonrisa. Ni muerta admitiría que estaba cagada de miedo. Ella, que había sido una chica sociable, atrevida, dinámica, no iba a admitir que se sentía como si estuviera en un nido de arañas. Así que se irguió, alzó la cabeza, y clavó sus penetrantes ojos verdes en los castaños de Mark.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que está el peligro? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor, buscando aquel peligro inexistente.

- Yo soy el peligro - dijo él acercándose más al cuerpo de ella. Astoria se obligó a no retroceder y a mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de él. Sin embargo, cuando Mark desvió su mirada hacia sus labios, Astoria sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago acompañado de una pequeña ola de calor en su pecho.

- He sobrevivido a cosas peores - consiguió decir al cabo de un minuto - Así que estoy segura de que podré manejarte.

Mark soltó una carcajada y retrocedió un par de pasos. Astoria dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta; y se relajó.

- Bien, Astoria - dijo él tendiéndole la mano - ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y me explicas cómo has acabado en esta desastrosa reunión?

La chica suspiró, y al cabo de unos segundos aceptó la mano de Mark, que la condujo a uno de los sillones.

_2 de abril de 2001_

- ¡Arriba, dormilona!

Astoria abrió los ojos, molesta, justo cuando Tanya abría las cortinas y dejaba entrar una intensa luz en la habitación. ¿Aquello era sol? Ya ni recordaba la última vez que vio brillar el sol en Bulgaria.

- Joder, Tanya, córtate - gruñó tapándose la cara con la almohada.

- ¿Has visto que sol? - preguntó Tanya sin dejarse amedrentar por el mal humor de su amiga - No puedes desperdiciar el resto del día en la cama.

- ¿El resto del día? - dijo Astoria descubriéndose parcialmente la cara - ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi la hora del almuerzo - respondió - Así que arriba, que me tienes que contar qué pasó anoche, y te recuerdo que dijimos que hoy íbamos de compras.

- ¿Hoy? - preguntó Astoria incorporándose en la cama.

- ¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? - inquirió Tanya mirándola con una ceja levantada y las manos en la cadera.

Astoria dirigió fugazmente la mirada hacia su escritorio, donde cierta carta estaba guardada bajo llave. Suspiró, y volvió a mirar a su compañera.

- No, supongo que no.- respondió levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño a darse una ducha.

Tres horas mas tarde, cargadas con unas cuantas bolsas, las dos chicas entraron a una taberna a comer algo.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Tanya.

- Y bien, ¿qué? - preguntó Astoria distraídamente mientras miraba la carta de comidas.

- Pues que me cuentes qué tal anoche, y por qué llevas todo el día con la cabeza en otra parte, y si esas dos cosas están relacionadas entre sí.- Dijo la joven rubia antes de añadir: - Por favor, por favor, dime que sí están relacionadas.

- Creo que voy a pedir un roast beef, hace años que no me como uno - contestó Astoria.

- Astoria…

- Estás paranoica, Tanya - dijo antes de beber un trago de su coca cola - No tengo la cabeza en otra parte, simplemente tengo sueño, porque la maleducada de mi compañera de cuarto me ha despertado a gritos. Y anoche, Mark y yo estuvimos hablando.

- Hablando de qué.

- Pues me estuvo contando que nació en Irlanda pero que a su padre, que trabaja en el ministerio, le trasladaron a Bulgaria, así que toda su familia se mudo aquí. Que tiene dos hermanas, una mayor y otra pequeña; que la mayor está casada y esperando su primer hijo…

- Vamos que te estuvo aburriendo toda la noche - la interrumpió Tanya soltando un soplido - Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con él.

- No me estuvo aburriendo - le defendió Astoria - Me lo pasé bien, y estuvo conmigo, no como otras…

- Vamos Ast, lo hice por tu bien, para que te relacionases, y con la esperanza de que Mark te arrancase MI ropa y pasases una noche de sexo salvaje.

- ¡Tanya! - exclamó Astoria escandalizada.

- Tienes dieciocho años, en los cinco que te conozco nunca te he visto con un chico, y nunca has mencionado a ningún chico inglés, así que doy por hecho que eres virgen - dijo Tanya despreocupadamente mientras cortaba su filete, por lo que no vio la conmoción en la cara de su amiga - Yo solo te animo a vivir una de las mejores experiencias que puedes tener.

Casi por primera vez en su vida, Astoria se quedó sin palabras. Nunca había hablado con Tanya de Draco. Al principio porque no se veía capaz de hablar de él, después fue pasando el tiempo hasta que una parte de ella decidió que era absurdo hablar de Draco con personas que no le conocían y además contar casi toda la historia. Se convenció de que hacerlo sólo iba a remover los recuerdos y los sentimientos en su interior, que serviría únicamente para conseguir que aquel insoportable dolor volviese a surgir a la superficie, después de lo que le había costado enterrarlo…

Pero días antes, recordó, se había prometido a sí misma dejar a Draco Malfoy en el pasado; y para eso, lo primero que debía hacer era asimilar ese pasado, y reteniéndolo para ella sólo en su memoria, le estaba otorgando una importancia, tanto a la historia como al chico, que no tenía… o al menos que no debía tener si lo que quería era seguir adelante.

- Tanya - dijo con una voz tan extraña que hizo que su amiga levantara la vista de su plato hacia ella. Astoria tragó saliva y cogió aire - No soy virgen, la perdí a los catorce años.

- ¿Qué?

- Nunca te he contado por qué mis padres me obligaron a dejar Hogwarts y me llevaron a Durmstrang.

- Dijiste que estaban preocupados por la guerra, que creían que aquí estarías más segura. - dijo Tanya dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato y concentrándose en Astoria.

- Eso es cierto, pero no del todo verdad - contestó - La verdad es que yo podía estar en peligro, pero no por la guerra en sí, sino por la relación clandestina que tenía con… el hijo de uno de los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso.

- ¿Clandestina? ¿Por qué?

- Pues al principio fue porque él era mayor que yo - respondió, y se quedó callada unos segundos, dudando - Cuando comenzamos la primera vez la relación yo tenía doce años y él catorce.

- Vaya… - Tanya silbó - Y él, ¿tenía nombre?

Astoria dudó de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba casi cinco años sin pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida.

- Draco Malfoy.

_4 de abril de 2001_

Astoria maldijo para sus adentros el haberse quedado dormida justo aquel día. Había quedado con su hermana en media hora, y Daphne era una maniática de la puntualidad. Salió de la ducha a toda prisa y con un hechizo se secó el pelo, no tenía tiempo para peinarse en condiciones, así que se lo recogió en una coleta y entró en la habitación a vestirse.

- Llegas tarde - canturreó Tanya pasando por su lado.

- ¿No me digas? - ironizó Astoria mientras se subía la cremallera de los vaqueros. No sabía porqué Daphne se había empeñado en encontrarse en una zona muggle. Pero en aquel momento Astoria se lo agradecía; solo tenía un conjunto de ropa muggle, así que se ahorraba el tiempo que tardaría en decidir lo que ponerse.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, llego al lugar de la cita. En un primer momento apenas reconoció a su hermana. La última vez que la vio llevaba el pelo de su color castaño natural que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros; en cambio ahora lo tenía tan oscuro o más que la propia Astoria y lo llevaba ligeramente más largo que ella. Si Daphne no se hubiese quitado las gafas dejando ver sus ojos de un castaño casi dorado, habrían pasado por gemelas. El parecido entre ambas nunca había sido tan patente.

- ¡Daphne! - exclamó Astoria corriendo hacia su hermana con los brazos abiertos.

- Hola Astoria - contesto Daphne - Me alegro de verte. Te presento a mi prometido, Thomas.

- Encantada - dijo Astoria sonriente, tendiéndole la mano a su futuro cuñado.

- Un placer - contestó él estrechándosela.

- ¿Vamos? - dijo Daphne, con la voz rígida - Tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

Si bien a Astoria le extrañó la actitud distante de su hermana, no hizo comentario alguno y siguió a la pareja hacia una pequeña cafetería al otro lado de la calle.

**

* * *

**

**Y nada más por hoy…**

**Como habéis visto, Astoria no fue a ver a Draco, y por el cambio de look de Daphne, podréis deducir que fue esta última a quien vio el chico… Siento la desilusión, pero hay que complicar un poco las cosas ¿no?**

**Pues nada, que espero que paséis unas felices fiestas, que Papá Noel os traiga muchas cosas… y que intentaré que por lo menos para Reyes tengáis otro capitulo que leer…**

**Un beso muy fuerte!**


End file.
